Twin Burden
by Shadow B. Panther
Summary: Simple questions, what if Naruto one of a set of twins born his parents on the day of the Kyuubi attack? What if there was a second demon with Kyuubi that attacked Konoha? What would their live be like?
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, so thank him for Naruto.

Rated to be on the safe side.

**Summary: **Simple questions, what if Naruto one of a set of twins born his parents on the day of the Kyuubi attack? What if there was a second demon with Kyuubi that attacked Konoha? What would their live be like?

**A/N: ** I'll admit that this is a remake on my first story, so it will look familiar to those that read that one. Hopefully I improved enough and have enough variations in this story so that everything don't seem too repetitive. For those that notice the similarities between this story and **_The Burden of Three_**, this recycled from my original story. I know that there are a few twin stories out there, but I said that this was my original idea before the last story. I still switch between the translations and English, also there will still be translation in this story like the last one.

"Speaking"

_-Thinking-_

"**Inner self/ Demon talking"**

_**-Demon thinking -**_

"**Twin Burden"**

**1. The Beginning**

In Konohagakure no Soto, better known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves or Konoha for short, there are many ninja that have the strength and ability that many others can't compete with. It is because of these ninja that their village is said to be the strongest of the Five Great Shinobi Villages. The leader of this great village is known as the Hokage, the strongest and most skilled ninja of Leaf.

The current time is the reign of the village's fourth leader, who was given the title Yondaime Hokage. He has been the leader of the great village for couple years now, ever since peace was gained after the last Great Shinobi War. He was one of the heroes in the war, it was because of his abilities and his caring heart that he was given the title Yondaime, or Fourth, Hokage. He is also know as Kazama Arashi and even better know as Konoha's Yellow Flash because a powerful jutsu that he had created, which is was also the reason that he was able to decimate entire armies of enemy ninja in a matter of minutes. He stands at about five feet ten and a half inches tall (179.2 cm) and wearing his old black ANBU uniform. Over the uniform black hooded cloak with dark reddish-orange flames along the base of the cloak. Some of his most distinguishing features is that he has bright blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes, something of a rare trait in his village that was shared with him by just the Yamanaka clan it seemed and even their hair and eyes were a little different than his.

Arashi is said to be the strongest ninja that Leaf has ever produced, but the truth is that there was another that was almost as strong as him and was one of the few in Konoha or maybe even the entire shinobi world that had been able to defeat him. That person would often prove to be someone that he, or anyone else for that matter, would not want to anger. This person is said to also be the only one that can control the Yondaime and knew him since they were infants, this person was even a member of his genin team. This strong person became his ANBU Commander and strongest kunoichi since Tsunade, Kazama Mina, also known as the wife of the Yondaime Hokage to some and the Flaming Tigress to many. She is about five feet two inches (157.5 cm) tall and usual seen in her traditional black ANBU gear, a black cloak with dark blue flames at the base, and tiger mask. Her eyes are darker blue than husband's and has long white hair that went to her waist.

There were many reasons that she was feared beside her strength, skills, reputation. For a reason that not many knew, her emotions had be acting strangely, at one moment she seemed ready to cry and a few seconds later she was more vicious than even her nickname suggested. It was discovered by many people a long time ago that it is wise not to anger the strongest woman in the village, but that is even more true when that woman had odd mood swings. The reason for those mood swings was that she is in her last month of pregnancy and quite large, but when in public she would use a powerful jutsu that made her appear to look as she normally looked before she became pregnant. The reason for that was that they both had many enemies and the last thing they need was more assassination kidnapping attempts than usual, it was for that same reason that there were few that knew that the two were even married.

Mina and Arashi had first thought that they were going to be having one child until they had a medic-nin examine her and discovered that they were having two children instead of one, twin boys. The information concerning the Kazama children was decided to be kept secret along with their marriage, only those that the two considered family and several medic-nin knew of her condition and their marriage. The only people that knew of the Kazama's marriage would be their former students, the previous Hokage, the three medic-nin that examined Mina, and their former teacher Jiraiya as well as his teammate Tsunade. In fact those were the only ones that knew of her pregnancy, though it was only the previous Hokage and the medic-nin that knew they were having twins.

--------------------------------------

The information that was just explained about the strongest figures of Konoha and the village's status was accurate about a week prior. The reason for that is that the current condition of the great village and it's shinobi was very different now. At the moment Kazama Mina is resting on a bed completely tired with two bassinet next to her bed holding her sleeping children. The current bad condition gave the young woman a great amount of stress that caused her to go into a premature labor about two weeks too soon, but she was able to bring her children into the world. She looks up to her husband and smiles a second before a sad expression on her face.

"Arashi are you sure that there is no other way to defeat them?" Mina was beginning to cry while asking this. "No other way without our two little angels having to carry such a terrible burden or us being unable to help them?"

Arashi sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I wish there was another way as well, but you know as well as I do that we have nowhere near enough time to even try to think of another plan. It's either this or these little ones won't even have a chance at life. Not just them but entire village." He then leaned down to his wife and kissed her on her forehead. "I'm sorry love, but there is no other way."

The kunoichi continued to cry while looking at her children. Right now she wasn't the feared Flaming Tigress, she wasn't one of the most well know and powerful shinobi in the world, she she wasn't even the one person that was said to powerful enough to defeat the previous or current Hokage. Right now she was a heartbroken mother that crying about the possible sad future of her children that were only minutes old. "It's just not fair, none of this. Seeing them makes me sad to know that we will miss out on everything. My sweet little boys, they both look like you and probably will have very strong resemblance when they grow up. I really wish we wouldn't miss out on seeing them grow, that we could be there to help them..."

"You're right. It's not fair, " Arashi agreed with his wife, "but it's either this or everyone will die. You know that we are not strong enough to defeat them by ourselves and if we don't go through with this then all of the village would be destroyed, including our children." His eyes turned to the two boys resting as he whispered the last part to his wife.

They hugged each other and watched their children before getting ready to leave out. Arashi was already prepared so he just watched his sleeping children. The two boys would most likely be identical twins and continue to look that way unless one decided to change their appearance in the future. Mina was getting into her old ANBU uniform, which still fit pretty well and helped make her look much thinner than when she was pregnant. Arashi then picked up the elder of the twins while Mina picked up the younger infant as they both put on their masks, they found it quite ironic that he wore a fox mask and she wore a tiger mask. Mina had when into labor several hours before and had her husband carry her to the hospital, they were lucky that the Sandaime Hokage was with them and went ahead to make sure that the medic-nin that were aware of her condition were in the room waiting for them. In the end only the two parents, the Sandaime, and three medic-nin were the only ones that knew of and witnessed the birth of the two new Kazama's on the tenth of October.

Now most would be curious what could be going on that would make these two proud parents so sad and what the talk about the destruction of the village could mean. The truth is that several hundred yards (or meters) away from the gate of the Konoha stood two of the most fearsome creatures to ever walk the planet, two of the nine Biju.

In this world there exists nine great being known as Biju, or tailed demon beasts. Comparing their strength to humans is like comparing a ripple in the water to a tsunami. They are ranked as the weakest being the Ichibi (One Tail) to the strongest being a the Kyuubi (Nine Tail). It can be noted that even though not as strong as those with more tails that Ichibi is said to be stronger than several of the Kage leaders combined.

What has everyone scared is that it's the Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox) and Shichibi no Tori (Seven Tailed Tiger) that were attacking the village. It was once said that there were once many villages as large or powerful as Konoha, but were completely destroyed within a day or two when just one Biju appeared. Many of the ninja wondered if there would be any survivors now that there was two outside their village gate. Their only hope was the Yondaime. He had been making a plan to deal with these demons when they were first sited in the Land of Fire two days prior and slowly coming to Konoha while destroying the nearby area. Some of the ninja of the village were ordered to aid the villagers and the the rest of the shinobi forces were ordered to distracted the two demons while waiting for the Yondaime. So far they had many losses, but were doing as they were ordered.

Suddenly there was a huge puff of smoke and a giant toad appeared. The shinobi recognized this as the Yondaime's boss summon and the signal for them to retreat. On top of the toad's head was the Kazama family, Arashi holding their oldest son and Mina with their younger son to his left. Arashi was amazed that Mina was still standing, considering that she just finished giving birth an hour ago. He smiled as he thought what kind of ninja their children would be with not just their ancestors' abilities, but also the chakra levels and endurance they would inherit from them.

As the two shinobi stood on the toad watching the two demons standing in front of them, they began to wonder what their children lives would be like and hoped that they would forgive their parents for what they were about to do to them. With that last thought Arashi held his son in his left arm and Mina held their other son in her right arm, then the placed their free hand together and began to form the handseals that were needed together, remembering how they came to the sealing jutsu they were going to perform.

---------Flashback------------------

He and his wife realized that they would could not kill the demons while they were still in the planning process and that the only way to stop them would be to seal them away, but the question was what to seal them in. They had heard that with the help of an insane priest the Kazukage was able to seal the Ichibi into a teapot, but they knew that would not work because they were too powerful to be put in an object and that even if that could work the demons would be released if the object was destroyed. They then thought a person, but knew that the demon chakra would destroy the person's chakra pathways and kill the person while releasing the demon. The last option would be a child since the chakra pathways were still developing, but they would need a infant to do that since it would most likely kill a child more than a few months old like it would an adult. Though it sounded cruel it was the last option that they had to save the village, a sad reminder of saving the many over the lives of the few.

Once that was realized they needed at least two children to seal each demon they had to decided on who to use. They thought that it was unforgivable to ask a parent to give up their child to be a host and prison to a demon. They finally came to a decision that they had to use their own children and hope they would be born in time. The reason for that decision was that their two sons would make the searc for newly born children unnecessary, they could not bring themselves to ask another parent to use their child for that purpose when they realized how hard it was for them to do, and last they realized that the Yondaime Hokage could not be a proper leader if he ask another to do something that he himself was not willing to do. If he did not then there was a good chance that the villagers would no longer support or respect their leaders for using the children of others instead of their own.

The final thing was to design the seal. In just hours they made the perfect seal that was a combination of two seals, but they ran into a problem. They did not have enough power to place one demon in a seal, so two was almost impossible. In the end they found a way to seal the demons away, but this made them even more depressed than the fact that they would be sealing the demons in their children. They tried to think of another way but time was running out. The ninja were already beginning to engage the demons at the time. They soon realized that they could use the a specific seal that could call a being with enough power to seal the demon, but that would kill both Arashi and Mina. They weren't sure if they could really go through with that plan and leave their children without family. At the moment they were about to make their decision, their children decided to add their opinion, so to speak. Mina went into labor not long after and that leads us to where we are now.

---------Flashback end--------------

As Arashi was finishing his last seals the demons were watching them intently, curious of what they were doing. When he finished the Shinigami (God of Death) appeared behind the two shinobi. The Shinigami then stuck his arms in the back of the adult Kazama's and began to do what he was called to do. Arashi had realized that for the sealing to work that he and his wife would need to give their life energy to the Shinigami and have him pulls the demons into the seals they placed on their children. They were heartbroken that they would be unable to be there for their children when they would be needed, but it was either that or they all face death. They two could not sacrifice the lives of their people and their children because they didn't want to give their children what most, if not all, would consider a curse.

The demons began to feel something pulling them toward the humans on the toad and tired to fight against it, but they soon gave up as they knew they could not escape the Shinigami's power. The were grateful that they also knew that they could not be killed. With little resistance they each had a different thought: Shichibi -**_Maybe we underestimated the humans if two of them were smart enough to defeat us, but I can't believe that they are willing to use their pups and sacrifice themselves. Does this place mean that much to them?- _**;Kyuubi**_ -I can't believe that they stopped me when I even Shichibi to aid me! I was so close, but I failed you again...- _** ****Once the demons were pulled inside the seal the infants began to cry and whisker-like marks began to appear on their cheeks. The parents began to calm their children down until the crying stopped.

With the demons pulled inside their seals the Shinigami pulled his hands out of the Kazama's back and waited. He may be the God of Death, but that didn't make him a heartless being. He allowed the two before him a couple of minutes before he would take them to the afterlife.

Arashi and Mina sat down while still on Gamabunta's head (most should know that's the toad boss summon) and both began to cry. They could only hope that the Sandaime is able to take care of their children and keep them safe. Arashi pulled out a scroll that he used to store things and pulled his mask off his face. The then left the mask on top of his head as his wife did the same and he began to explain the reason for the scroll when she gave him an odd look.

"In this I stored all our letters to them as well as our photo album, their original birth certificates, our journals, some of our extra hitai-ites, and a couple of other things for them. The last things I want to put in here are our necklaces." Arashi said as he began to seals to story the last things.

He pulled off the necklace that he held in his hand. Hanging from the gold chain was a gold piece that was designed like the Leaf symbol and about the same size, but in the center of the swirl was a small sapphire as blue as his eyes with a reverse swirl design on it. His wife took out hers, which was on a much more slender chain and slightly smaller.

"I really with that we could be with our babies. Hopefully they can have a good life without us." The sad mother said as her husband placed the items in the scroll with several of his special kunai.

He knew he had the scrolls inside their home, which he placed special seals and genjutsu over, and that they could use them to make more and whatever they wanted when they are old enough. He did have a feeling that it would be many years before his sons would be allowed in their home so that was why his put several jutsu and information scroll with bloodseals on them so that only his children could open them.

The two shinobi said a few words of how they love each other and their children before jumping off Gamabunta, who disappeared once they hit the ground. As they stood there the Sandaime walked up to them and had a couple of teen kunoichi with him. They handed their children to the girls before turning to the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi. They had talked to him before had and they knew everything that was going on and what to do.

"Sarutobi-sama, we would like to ask that the villagers to look at these children as heroes. If it wasn't for them being here we would have never have been able to stop those demons. Their part is just as important as ours, if not then more important than ours. I say that because the two of them are holding and for the rest of their lives continue to hold a power that could easily destroy this entire villages." The Yondaime said to the Sandaime.

Mina then spoke up as she leaned against Arashi for support, "Please take care of them they are now orphans and the only family they will have is each other. Please try to keep them together, if they can't have their parents love then maybe they can have their siblings' love"

Saruboti nodded his head as he watched the the girls step back a little to give them some privacy to talk and asked an important question, "And what are their names? Also I cannot let them have your family name because of all of the enemies that you two have, you are listed in more Bingo Books than any other non-missing-nin."

They both stood there for a second and shared a small laugh at the fact before Arashi spoke, "The boy with three whisker marks on each cheek is Naruto, he is the oldest of the two and holds the Kyuubi. The boy with four whisker marks on each cheek is Hariken, he is the youngest and holds the Shichibi."

Mina began to speak once Arashi was done, "As for a surname you can do what I did, use our clan symbol. After all father took on the name Uzumaki since he had no surname when he became friends with Arashi-kun's mother. I wonder...Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Hariken. Well the names fit, it should be okay for them until they are strong enough to have their father's name again. You will take care of them for us, right?"

The Sandaime nodded his head as he spoke "Yes I'll do my best and when I'm unable I'll be sure to have them watched by trusted and loyal shinobi. What should I tell to Anko, Yugao, Kakashi, Rin, and Kurenai?"

"Don't tell them anything for now, wait until at least one attains ninja status, but my best guess is that they will want to all be genin at the same time. I know they will be curious of the mark on their shoulder, seems that if all else fail you can use that as proof that they are my children. As for my mother and my cousin don't tell them yet either, they will be to sadden by our death to have our children's well being to add to their problems." Arashi said as he felt the Shinigami nearing them.

Mina spoke next, "The same thing with my father, I know that he will be sadden that I passed on before him and I'm not sure if he can raise the two boys on his own, not that I would want them picking up any of his bad habits.." She whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for the other two to hear and all three shared a laugh. "It seems that our time is almost up, we will be watching from the other side. I would say that I can't wait to see you and the boys again, but hopefully it will be many years until then." She had a small smile on her face at the last part.

Arashi smiled too as he places his arm around his wife and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. He the spoke to the Sandaime again while handing over a scroll, "One last thing, when you think they are ready give them this scroll, there are are letters and items that we are leaving for them. Be sure that they are ready because that contains some of our strongest jutsu as well as the truth about them and us. There are number of seals on it that just react to our family's blood and chakra only, so only one of those two can open it. I think that they will be ready to move into the clan home sometime prior to becoming genin and you should give them their proper name when they try out for the chunin exam, I think that everyone would be shocked to see their full names and realize who they are."

Sarutobi laughed a little as took the scroll _-Even on the verge of death Arashi is thinking of his next big prank-_ The Shinigami then appeared next to the Kazama's and prepared to take their souls. When the Shinigami vanished the lifeless bodies of the Yondaime and ANBU commander dropped to the ground. He sighed and rubbed his aged face as he heard the children crying a small distance away, most likely sensing their parents death. The Sandaime had called for a couple other shinobi to come take the bodied of the two now deceased Kazama's back to Konoha and pulled their masks down over their faces. He had a couple thoughts running through his head as he was walking to the kunoichi that holding the infants while the other ninja were carrying the bodies behind him. -_I hope that we can do as you two wished, but I do wonder what kind of life your children will live. Not only do they have strong parents and grandparents, but they also have ancestors that were strong even before the villages was started- _Of course the last thought that went through his head was -_I was really enjoying my retirement, I'm not looking forward to all the paperwork that I'll have to do because of this.-_

**------------------------------------**

The elderly Hokage was correct when he thought that there was going to be a lot of paper work as a result of the demons' attack and the plan of the Yondaime. Thanks to careful planning and traps to distract instead of harm the demons they had lost only half as many shinobi as in the prior war (which the originally guess to be double the last war), so even though they lost many shinobi they were still strong force among the other nations. Also most of the village was intact since the only destruction was caused by stray attacks, one of said attacks had struck the hospital and killed ten percent of the staff along with a dozen patients.

The staff members that were killed included the ones that examined Mina and delivered her children. The death of those medic-nin left the truth of the Uzumaki's parentage on his shoulders since Jiraiya and Tsunade had left before it was discovered that Mina was having twins and they would assume the "child" had died with it's mother. Not to mention that Kakashi and the others probably wouldn't guess that the 'child' of their sensai survived, he would probably have to check the intelligence of his shinobi if they didn't see the resemblance when the two boys were older.

The Sandaime Hokage had informed the entire village the next morning from the balcony of the Hokage's Tower and was waiting to see if the children would get the admiration that was requested for them by the heroes of Konoha before they died and so richly deserved, but he was sadden to see that most of the people and ninja of the village didn't see it that way. It seems that despite the great things that the Kazama's did, those of the village had very little confidence in the work of the strongest ninja of Leaf despite all the respect that they had. They believed that the demons were now personified in the children with their power locked away in the seal, they thought that the demons and their hosts/prisons were one in the same instead of two separate entities in one body with the children being in control.

After that, the Hokage had to go to a meeting with the village council to discuss what to do with the Uzumaki twins, but told the villagers to return in two hours to hear the decision. The members of the council consisted of the clan heads as well as the Sandaime Hokage's former team members, several representatives of the village, and the man that tried to take his position many years ago.

In the meeting there were many things suggested that deeply saddened the old man. Among them were ideas of leaving the boys in the wilderness to fend for themselves since they "were once beasts of the wild" or banishing them to another village, but the council soon realized that the children could be used against them if they survived. One idea was to use the children as weapons for the village and have a second seal to control them much like the Hyuga used on their branch house. That idea was denied by the Kage of Leaf, who said that they will be shinobi of Konohagakure and will not be simple weapons trained just to be emotionless tools branded with something the Yondaime was working hard to abolish. (He really thought that doing that would eventually really make them into real demons). The suggestion that nearly made the Sandaime fall to the floor in shock was that many of those present were asking for the infants to be executed. He had to brace himself against the table to keep from falling and he made a decision.

The Sandaime stood up and began to speak, "I must say that hearing you say all of this is very disturbing. I believe that the Yondaime would be most ashamed to hear that what you are suggesting. I also can not believe that you have so little fate in Konohagakure's deceased leader. I suppose that this was to be expected. It seems that I can not have you treat these children as the heroes the Yondaime requested, but I can try to make so that they are treated like humans instead of the demons that the protect us from."

The Sandaime paused a moment before looking at everyone in the meeting and speaking again, "As of this moment I there will be a law stated that no one will be aloud to speak of what has transpired with the demons being sealed within the two Uzumaki infants, all that are not of age or present to know of what has happened will simply be told that the demons were defeated by the Yondaime Hokage and ANBU Commander. Those that break this law will be executed for going against the command of the Hokage."(I'm not exactly sure how he stated the law, but this was my guess)

All those in the meeting were a little stunned that he had accused them of going against the wishes of their previous Hokage and even more surprised by the law that he had just made, though the did fail to realize that they really were going against the Yondaime's wishes. Many made their disagreement with his decision clear, but were effectively silenced by the glare of the old man. They soon realized that the discussion was over.

Not long after the meeting, the Hokage stepped out on the balcony of his tower and informed the villagers of his decision. Of course he receive the same amount of disagreement from the people as he did in the meeting. It really broke the old man's heart that he had to threaten his own people with death just so they would treat two babies as human, and they were not even a full day old yet.

The elderly man decided to go check on the four kunoichi he left to watch over the children. He thought of the reasons he picked them as he walked to a medium-sized two story house that looked like it could easily support a family or two on his property that he had them take the boys to. The first reason was that he felt that the maternal instincts that usually lay dormant in females would awaken a little and help them. He was not sexist, he simply believed that women had better instincts concerning children than men. The next reason was their history, each one of them were orphans and did not lose any friends in the demon attack, so the only animosity that they would have to the demon was some of their village was destroyed and some allies died. Lastly was that they were all chunin, which meant they could protect the infant if they had to while he was away. The Sandaime let a small chuckle pass his lips as he thought that each of the young girls had a connection to the children without knowing it.

The first kunoichi was just named Rin since they were never able to find her family name, but she told everyone that tried to help her that it did not bother her because one day the man she loved would give her a family name. Her connection was that she was one of the surviving students of the children's father, who was like a father to her when she left the academy. She was about thirteen at the time and trying to gain the affection of her remaining ex-teammate with very little luck, but helping with the children would be a positive direction for her energy to be released.

The other three kunoichi were all on the same genin team Mina had taught for a couple of years in between serving ANBU, but despite the age differences that existed they all treated each other as sisters. Their names were Yuhi Kurenai, Uzuki Yugao, and Mitarashi Anko. To say that these young ladies were an odd group would be a serious understatement. Kurenai was always average, but the thirteen year old managed to greatly excel in genjutsu. Yugao was just an amazing ninja all around and once Mina gave her a blade there was no stopping her, this was almost unbelievable for a ten year old girl. (she does wield a katana in ANBU). Twelve year old Anko was the former student of a the Sandaime Hokage's traitorous ex-student and barer of one the cursed seal he developed before leaving, this caused a lot of hate to be directed toward her and also lead her to Mina.

The unique link that the three kunoichi had with the mother of the two children was established about four years prior, almost a year before the end of the Great Shinobi War. Mina had sustained a small injury that took her off active duty in ANBU or missions higher than C-ranked. Her husband was preparing to leave with his team when he suggested she try taking on her own team, saying that the kids would keep her busy and maybe get her ready for when they start a family.

After thinking about the suggestion for a few hours she decided to give it a try. Her team consisted of a nine year old red eyed girl that only strong abilities were genjutsu and perfect chakra control, a six year old purple haired girl that seemed a little quiet, and an eleven year old dark haired boy with pale pupil-less eyes. She later learned that the girls were orphaned because of the war and that the boy kept the stereotype of the Hyuga clan true by being an arrogant pain that would not pass a chance to talk about his "great"clan and that he was "superior" to everyone else.

Mina rarely trained him with the girls because he would usually insult and belittling them or he would be called away by his clan for training. About a year later one of the Hyuga main house elders requested that he placed on another team since the "inferior females were slowing down the progress of one of their clan's better warriors." It was a good thing that the war had ended and Arashi was back to restrain his wife or the Hyuga clan would have been burying one of their elders earlier than expected.

A month prior to the request the Sandaime had announced that Arashi would be his successor and Orochimaru abandoned Konoha with his experiments discovered. With that there was also the problem of the now emotionally withdrawn Anko who was released from her interrogation, which was ordered by the village council. Mina was concerned for the girl and figured that since it was a man that caused this trouble she might be able to respond better if surrounded by females, so with that Anko became the fourth member of an all kunoichi team (Mina and the three genin). Anko did eventually open-up to her teammates and vent some of the emotional pain she held inside her.

After being a team for two years the three all passed a the previous chunin exam and Mina went back to ANBU a month until she promoted to commander, but she would meet with the girls when she could and the three lived together since they were all young orphans. They never knew their sensai was pregnant over the months between them splitting up and her death because whenever she left home Mina would have a genjutsu placed on her that was so strong that even a genjutsu master like Kurenai could not even detect it.

The girls were able to meet the students of the famous "Yellow Flash of Konoha" as well as the Yondaime himself because of the fact that their teachers were married. They became friends with Rin quickly, but could not get through to the one-eyed Kakashi. Rin later explained that they lost their other teammate in the war when Obito saved Kakashi and that he was still mourning their friend. The months prior to the demon attack it was not odd to see the four girls together, whether it was just talking or training with their former teachers. Many young men began to wonder if it would be as foolish to anger one of the young girls as it was to anger Mina.

The old man kept thinking to himself what would the young ladies do if they knew they were taking care of the children of the people that trained them and acted as their guardians. When he walked in the room silently he was ready to laugh again at the site that greeted him. The girls had standing in-front of the bassinets with their back to him and cooing to the two babies that was watching them with bright blue eyes, very faint giggles escaping the infants' mouths every so often. This was so amusing to the Hokage because two of the girls had already developed a small reputation and another was developing one that this site would ruin.

Rin he had expected this from since she was always kind hearted and preferred to heal than injure, but was just as deadly as any other chunin and a few jonin. Yugao didn't surprise him that much because of her being ten and never having sibling, but she was planning on being in ANBU like her teacher and her cooing a baby made her look even less threatening than her age. Kurenai surprised him because among the teenage boys she had developed the title of being the "Ice Princess" because of her coldness to others outside of her little group and said that if she kept this up she would be promoted to "Ice Queen" when she becomes an adult, but it seems that seeing the babies was enough to thaw her icy exterior. Anko was the biggest surprise considering her reputation was worse than Kurenai's, it seemed that three years wasn't enough to reduce the hatred that she received for her teacher's crime.

Anko seemed to be an angry, sadistic, bloodthirsty loud mouth to anyone that didn't know her, but those that did knew it was a shell to hide the real her. Just like with Kurenai, it seems that all it took was one look at the babies' smiling face for her shell to crack. It warmed his heart to know that these four young girls proved that there are those that could look past the demons that the children held and see the innocent babies that have just been born into the world.

Sarutobi laughed silently before speaking, "I take it that these young ones haven't caused you any problems. Judging from your current happy appearance I will assume that you six get along quite well." He shocked the young kunochi when he spoke but they calmed down when they realized who spoke. " Maybe you four can aid me with the decision I made concerning what I plan to do with the little ones, the village council wasn't much help and I would rather forget the suggestions that they had proposed." He had let out a tired sigh when he finished.

The girls nodded as they looked back in the bassinets and saw Naruto let out a yawn, who was followed by his younger brother in sleep. (The Sandaime had informed the four of their names and how to distinguish the boys by their whisker-like "birthmarks")

The elderly Hokage sat down at the table in the dining room and looked at the young girls that were taking a seat around the table in front of him for a moment before he began to speak, "It seems that most of the village can only see these young ones as the demons incarnate and not as the innocent children that you see them as." He paused and looked at the girls sad faces. "Unfortunately, I was not able to convince the villagers or the council to change their opinion and it is for that reason that I created a law that even you four are to follow. The law is that no one is allowed to speak of the children having the demons sealed inside each of them and anyone who breaks this law will be executed. I hope this will allow them to have a normal life with the younger generation. The only exceptions to this law are the boys themselves when they discover the truth and the anyone that gain the rank of Hokage until I or a future Hokage feel it is necessary to remove the law."

The girls were a little shocked because they failed to see how anyone could confuse such cute babies with demons, to them the whisker cheeked infants resembled angels far more than demons. Since the were all mature for their ages they understood that the villagers were just looking for someone to blame, but they also knew that they didn't have to agree with it. The information hit hardest Anko, since she knew the feeling hatred for something that was not a choice from personal experience. The four female ninja eventually gave a silent nod to the Hokage to indicate that they understood.

Saurtobi began speaking again after closing his eyes for a second, "Well that was one of the most depressing things that I had to do in my long life, but for now I will tell you my decision for these babies. They are now orphaned and it seems that most of the village would rather see the demons die at the expense of these young lives than take care of them." He then paused as he noticed Yugao young face shift a little if pondering something.

The youngest of the group decided to voice her question when she noticed the silence "...Hokage-sama, You said that they were orphaned, do you mean to say that they have no family left, like us?" All four looked towards the older man and waited for his response.

The Sandaime closed his eyes for a few seconds to think of his words and replied "The answer to that question is yes and no. Their only remaining family unreachable at the moment. Their maternal grandfather, paternal grandmother, and their father's cousin are all alive, but they are currently away from the village and are extremely hard to locate. Also, they just thought that the children's mother was just having one child not two, so they would most likely assume that the child died with the mother. I'm also unsure if it is wise to just put the responsibility of these two young lives in their hand considering that they don't even know the babies exist and they would probably have to separate them. I can not tell you who they are either, right now it is best that the less that know the better. When I do reveal this information I will be sure to tell you first."

He paused to think. He did not want to tell them that Arashi and Mina had requested not to have their parents informed because it would just cause more heartache for them after just losing their only children, but he was also asked to keep that information from them as well. All the girls looked down, knowing what it is like to be orphaned, but some of them had time with at least one of parents before the war unlike the Uzumaki's.

---------------------------------

Kurenai's parents were a couple of jonin that were sent on a mission to investigate something strange that was reported near Iwagakure no Soto (the Village Hidden Among Rocks) and they were killed with their team, which marked the start of the Great Shinobi War when she was six (wars usually last months to years so I'd say this one lasted 4 years). Their death pushed her to work harder and graduate early. She wanted to help end the war that started with her parents lives.

Anko's mother had passed away at childbirth because of Orochimaru's earlier experiments, which she discovered just before he left and guessed that what he did was one of the reasons that she survived his cursed seal. Anko's father was one of the other experiments of the "experiments" and died two months after Orochimaru left, but he told Anko that her father had died five years ago (two years before I decided to say the Hokage I found his lab) and took her as his apprentice. She spent the last week of for father's life by his side.

Rin was the only one of the four not to know her parents. Rin was about seven months old with she was found by a young Inuzuka woman was training her genin daughter Tsume some advanced tracking skill in the forests surrounding Konoha with the bodies of her parents, who had no identification. The two had gave the parents a proper burial in the forest and took the baby back to their village. They took care of Rin until she reached genin and had Arashi become her guardian, because the sad fact was that only to join the Inuzuka clan was by birth or marriage. They were able to give her marks. The Inuzuka clan had a set red fang-like marks that were on each of their cheeks to mark their clans allegiance with their canine partners. They had placed a set of orange rectangles on her face, this marked her as a friend to the clan and to be known to their canines that she was under their protection.

Yugao's parents were both ANBU and were killed on an S-class mission when she was five. They were to infiltrate Iwa (**Iwa**gakure if you haven't guessed) with their ANBU team and kidnap someone close to the Tsuchikage to use in a deal to end the war. Of course the hostages would have little or no harmed done to them (a little if they fought back) since the village doing the kidnapping was Konoha, but the leader of Iwa would have to negotiate peace if he wanted them back. The couple had went to the village to get their hostage while the captain and third teammate stayed near the outside of the country's border to clear the way of possible enemies.

They were able to get the daughter of the Tsuchikage without any trouble, but when they neared the border of the Land of Earth they ran into the resistance. At the border stood a dozen of Iwa's upper jonin who informed the two that their rest of their team was being distracted by several lower jonin a few miles away. Despite the strength of the two, they were outnumbered by shinobi that were just as skilled and experienced as they were. The two Konoha ninja were able kill all but three of their enemies before they died. The weakened Stone nin went back to their village with their leader's son and left the bodies of their enemies where they fell.

The rest of their team had found battle ground about twenty minutes later, defeating their distraction and wondering where their teammates were. Upon finding the battle field, the two grabbed the bodies of their fallen allies and left their enemy bodies since it would be very likely that the enemies would return to retrieve or destroy the bodies to protect their village's secrets. (Think back to the hunter-nin explanation) When the ANBU returned with the mission as a failure they buried the bodies of their friends in Konoha and informed Yugao. She was crushed, but used their memory to push herself to make genin the next year. Her parents and teacher were the ones that inspired her to want to become a member of ANBU.

------------------------------

The two children sleeping in the living-room still had family, but it seemed that only the Hokage knew of their relation. This little thought brought the four girls out of their moment of recollection. The four were now wondering what was going to happen with the Uzumaki twins, but then remembered that was what they were talking about before they started to remember their pasts.

The Hokage noticed that he had the girls attention again and began to speak once more, "Well as I decided that for now I have you four take care of them until they are two and after that they will be placed in an orphanage until either they enter the ninja academy or I feel they are able to live on their own. When that time occurs I will give them their own apartment until they are old eligible to receive their parents' home. I would make you their guardians and have you young ladies take care of them as long as you like, but you four also have ninja duties to preform as well." The old man looked at the young kunoichi become depressed as he prepared to continue, "I was planning to search through the village and see if I can find caretakers that could raise them until they were old enough to be on their own, but it seems that it would be harder than I thought. This plan will have to surfice" The girls nodded as he spoke, still a little happy that they could take care of the babies for a couple years.

-----------------------------

A couple days later the Hokage had told the girls his decision he had them move their things into the house. It was a little larger than it appeared. On the base floor there was there was the living area that could easily fit a couple dozen people, the dining room that the five were talking in, a nice sized kitchen, and three bedrooms that were each big enough for two people. On the second floor of the house were four more of the same sized bedrooms that were on the floor below, a master bedroom that was twice as big as the other rooms, and a glass door that lead to a balcony looking over the back yard. Despite the size of the house, it was like a guest house compared to the Hokage's home and the land that it sat on. Yugao and Anko took a couple of the downstairs bedrooms while Kurenai and Rin took two of the upstairs bedrooms. They set-up the master bedroom for the Uzumaki's, because they had decided that it would be easier to take care of them in a larger room.

The Hokage had also informed them that he would count taking care of the children as a mission and that as a reward they would get paid for a low A-Class mission and receive the house as a bonus as long as they would help train the two boys in the future and check-up on them from time to time. The Hokage decided to have items need for the infants sent to the home since he already had the home furnished and stocked for if he needed to house others. A week after the attack the kunoichi were completely moved into the house.

Finding people to help the girls take care of the babies was one of the Sandaime's biggest concerns. He did not want to doubt the girls, but he just thought that they were a little too young to have that kind of responsibility to deal with added to their shinobi life. They had no experience with even younger sibling and would be at less of an advantage than new parents that could usually go to their parents or friends for advice. He was looking over the information when his older sister Asuka had came to his study to see him. She had been lonely since her husband died years ago and she was unable to bare children, which was the reason she help Sarutobi raise his sons, Asuma and Sasumata. She eventually eventually moved into brother's home when he and his wife offered the widow. She talked to her brother about his problem and decided too make a large list for her brother to give to the girl to follow.

The Sandaime thought that his sister's help would be greatly appreciated since his sister did have a reputation for helping raise some of the village's best shinobi. She started by watching Tsunade and Jiraiya, which gave Sarutobi the idea of having them on his team. The she started watching Konoha's White Fang, Hatake Sakumo. She would later bring together the two Ino-Shika-Cho trio's and introduce the all the both groups to their future wives back when they were children. She was also the one that was trusted to help raise the twin's parents and Kakashi. Despite the fact that Asuka did not have her own children, most of the shinobi were still asking her for advice on raising their children. That included Hyuga Asahi, Uchiha Mikoto, Inuzuka Tsume, and even the wives of the most recent Ino-Shika-Cho trio. His personal feelings aside, the old man felt that he made the right choice in who were to help the girls raise the Uzumaki twins. -_Well I'm glad that I'm going in the right direction with these two, since I have a feeling that Arashi and Mina would have asked for my sister's advice. After all, who better to get advice from for raising the children of The Yellow Flash and Flaming Tigress than the one that helped raise the parents?_

**A/N:** I'll I said in my last Naruto story that I am a Hina/Naru fan so that pairing is in this one. Like I said, this is more of a revision of my last Naruto story, I edited the original story's original text and made subtle changes that can be seen and that is why most of the text is the same as the other story, but I plan on changing their childhood and several things after that. This story is the same because I'm trying to do my original idea and many elements are in my original story, the changes will be apparent later. The problem was that the other story drifted away from the plot that I wanted so I decided to start from the beginning and make some changes. I not sure if I will think of some way to complete the other story or discontinue it, that is why it's just on an extended hiatus until I decide.

I said last time that I decided to add Rin since no one knows where she is and I decided to make Kurenai Mina's former student. I decided to keep the keep the background of the four kunoichi and the slight change in age.. I also said that the ANBU commander thing was just a random idea, I don't know if one exists in Naruto. Each ANBU unit has a captain and reports to the Hokage, but I decided that the commander would be the one in charge of all teams and serving a role between the Hokage and ANBU devision.

I decided to try the original twins idea I had and a twin brother works into my idea a little better than a twin sister. Sadly with that means that Hinata won't have her two best friends like in my other story. Since Naruto is said to mean a maelstrom or whirlpool and Uzumaki is a spiral. From what I learned Arashi is a tempest or storm. Anyway Hariken is from harike-n which means hurricane. I stated that Asahi means "morning sun" last time. I used this since Hiashi is "daytime" and Hinata is "sunny place".

As for the "Flaming Tigress" name, I gave Mina a title like the Yondaime was the "Yellow Flash". I have Mina known for her tiger mask and her fire jutsu(as well as the flame style cloak Arashi gave her). Sasumata will be Konohamaru's dad, but will have little or no mention later unless I change my mind. I said before that I don't like killing-off people I think are good, so in later chapters you will see that some of the characters that died in the series will still be alive.


	2. Troubled Childhood

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, so thank him for Naruto.

Rated to be on the safe side and this chapter will be one of the reasons.

**A/N: **I have to warn readers that his chapter will have angst and sadly Naruto and Hariken will be hurt badly. This one was harder than last time because I didn't want to hurt them and I described it this time. I decided to keep the bloodline limit for them from my other story and I will still burrow the kekkei genkai that I planned to use in the other story. There will be a small skip in here that should be as they begin to enter the academy. This chapter will be where most of the changes that differ from the other story take place. I apologize in advance for this chapter since it has torture and angst, I was even considering raising the rating for it.

"Speaking"

_-Thinking -_

"**Inner self/ Demon talking"**

_**-Demon thinking- **_

"**Twin Burden"**

**2. Troubled Childhood**

About two months after the four were assigned to watch over the boy, Yugao was inducted into ANBU and was serving under Kakashi along side Uchiha Shisui and an odd teen named Tenzo, who preferred to be called the Moku because of his unique ability to do wood jutsu like the Shodai (First) Hokage. Rin spent most of her time in the Hokage's tower reading over the medical notes of Tsunade that the Hokage had given her. Anko had met a young man named Ibiki and he had convinced her to take classes in interrogation and torture, which she seemed to be doing quite well in. Kurenai was home most of the time working on her genjutsu and other training when not on mission because of all the space the home had access to. Though the teams were separated with their activities, they were still able to spend time with each other and the infants. The Hokage had said that they could go do their training as long as one of them was available to take care of the twins.

Sadly the lives of the infants began to face many hardships even in their first month of life. It was soon discovered that those that didn't share the beliefs of the Hokage and the kunoichi had decided to take matters into their own hands. Within in the month there was a dozen reported assassination attempts on the lives of the two young boys.

There were several times that some ninja had been able to get into the house and the children's room unnoticed by the kunoichi, but it appeared that the blond babies had their own strong senses. Soon as any ninja who was able to get by the others entered their room, the little boys would cry loud enough to wake the young ladies and have then rush into the room. It became apparent that the twins very acute senses probably were close to jonin despite being only a couple weeks old.

Other attempts that occurred caused the kunoichi to really worry and the Hokage to reveal one of their secrets. Kurenai was in charge of the twins as she usually did when the others had to leave their home for training. She had fed both boys a couple hours before and was just finishing some reading from her seat across the room when she had an odd feeling. The boys had a high fever and looked very ill. A few minutes later Rin and Anko had arrived, they instantly went to check on the two. They soon discovered that the twins were poisoned and should have been dead long before they realized the problem. Once they treated the boys the two soon returned to normal, though they would have to be given more to drink since the high temperature most likely dehydrated them and more rest than usual.

Anko in a extremely angry about the that was yelling her frustration and decided to find the cause of the problem. She eventually found that the drinking water that they used for the baby formula was contaminated with the poison. Anko is sadistic at times and her personality makes her appear insane at times, but learned many skills and one was a large knowledge of poisons. She took a small sip and was able to detect a poison that was widely used by Konoha ANBU for assassinations. She had almost thought that it may have been Yugao that put the poison in the children's water, but soon realized that she knew the young purple haired girl to well to accuse her of something so terrible as poisoning the babies when all four of them loved the two like little brothers.

The Sandaime Hokage arrived a little after they were able to restore the babies health and was informed about the two resisting poisons and healing quicker than most shinobi could do. He decided to tell the four kunochi that the boys' kekkei genkai (bloodline limit) must have activated, thought the their family didn't have resist such a strong dose of poison. He also thought that the demons were possibly helping them, since when the children die the demons die. He then went in to detail about the blood limit since he knew that they did not know their teachers had blood limits.

It seems that their father's ability was named **hentsuu (adaptability)** and their mother's ability was called **katoku** (inheritance). The kekkei genkai were always activated and seldom visible, for that reason most would not notice the ability and didn't think it was anything. The hentsuu ability allows the body to adapt to nearly anything, from physical obstacles like with adjusting to weights faster than others to healing from their poison problem. Also their bodies are more resilient because of that ability and that would be useful to them later.

Their mother's katoku ability allows the offspring of that person to have the strengths and abilities of both parents and five generations prior. So both parents and grandparents were strong with a great about of chakra and endurance, what this means is that they will literally be bundles of energy. That also meant that if certain ancestors had special abilities then they had a strong chance of receiving them.

The four young ladies were amazed and curious about the boys' abilities. The silence that followed led the group to discuss another secret about the twins. The four kunoichi were curious about a strange mark on the babies right shoulders. The color made the unique birthmarks stand out more than the design, because it made them look like little tattoos on the babies small bodied. On each one of the two infants' right shoulder sat a swirl that looked very much like the symbol that was on the vests that the chunin and jonin wear, except the swirl was the reverse of the one that others wore and the background was sky blue instead of red.

The Sandaime remembered what the young girl was talking about and told them the truth since there were only six other people alive that knew the real meaning of that mark and the only other person with it. He told them that it was a special birthmark that was tied into the twin's family. There are many clans in Konoha that are recognized by certain traits or their kekkei genkai, but there was someone who had unique traits that he thought would not be inherited by his descendants since his brother showed now signs of his abilities. He then created a jutsu that would place his clan symbol on his arm and all those that would be a direct descendant of him. He and his brother were the last of their clan, but had a lot of influence on the village's development, it is because of that influence the village council adopted the altered version of their clan symbol. Most of the village forgot how we developed our symbol and only a few people even know about the birthmark. Now there are only three people alive that have his mark and two of them were only a few weeks old.

Eventually they found the source and dealt with the problem. Unfortunately the near success of the poisoning attempt caused more to try that method instead of sneaking into the children rooms. By the time the two boys were two years old they had been poisoned over a dozen times. Lucky for the blonds, the had developed a resistance to most poisons because of their awakened abilities and maybe the help of the demons. Rin even mentioned that she would want to take a sample of their blood in the future so that she can see if she could develop a new antidote from it.

The two boys were interesting to say the lease. They were crawling within months of their birth and were walking only a couple months after that. The kunoichi were expecting a visit from the Hokage on the night of of Naruto and Hariken's birthday, the reason for that was that the village council requested that the day become a day for the mourning of the lives lost and a celebration of Konoha's victory over the two demons. The ceremony and festival took a large amount of the Hokage's time, but he was willing to do it because it made his people happy and honored the lives of those that gave their lives to protect the village. It would also be noted that the day brought many sad memories and caused many to drink to try to forget, there was also an increase in aggression and villagers voicing their desire for the death of the twins.

On that night the four kunoichi decided to stay home to protect the twins in case someone that tried to assassinate them again since they were warned that some ninja and villagers might be more aggressive. That night the young ladies and the Hokage were pleasantly surprised by the blonds that night. They were sitting with the living room and getting ready to put the twins to bed when it happened. Rin had just said good night to the tired blonds and picked up Naruto while Kurenai picked up Hariken when the two spoke their first word.(though I'll admit I can't remember the age most say their first word)

Rin had spoke barely above a whisper, "Goodnight young ones, I hope you have sweet dreams."

Naruto closed his eyes when he just said, "..gud..nit..ne-chans..."

Hariken finished for him saying, "..an..ojii-saaan..."

That caused everyone to stop in their tracks, they looked at the two blonds, but soon seen that they were both asleep in the two older kunochi arms. They would not forget that the first word that the blonds was to wish all five of them a goodnight.

The next year went by quickly. The young ladies managed to begin teaching the growing toddlers more things to say and they were even beginning to have a small vocabulary, they were even able to get the young blonds to understand the basics of reading. The kunoichi were sad when their two year mission was complete and they returned to their normal shinobi duties. When they brought the blonds to the Hokage's Tower the Sandaime had informed them that he would enlist their services again in the future to help the boys with their training, that of course brought a smile back to their faces. He had also told them to keep the house they were living in as a reward for their "extended mission" since it would just collect dust otherwise.

The Hokage had spent the two years looking through many files on individuals and the orphanages to find an adequate place for the two boys to spend their childhood. He eventually found one that would work nicely for the two and he was pleased when he discovered that the owner would treat the two as normal children. He brought them to the the orphanage after the kunoichi brought the two to him.

It seemed that the orphanage and the owner was a good choice, but sadly the list of the staff and the owner's health record slipped passed the aged Hokage. The owner was an elderly woman that was several years older than the Hokage and was health being good for a civilian, but she had a heart-attack from the added stress that was placed on her because of the Uzumaki twin by her staff and people that visited the orphanage. Sadly she died a couple months after the twins were put in her care and her son was placed in charge of the orphanage. Unfortunately for Naruto and Hariken he was one of the people that thought of them as demons and blamed the demons for his wife's death, she was in the hospital for a broken arm and was in one of the rooms destroyed by the demons' attacks.

Once the man had gained control of the orphanage that the Uzumaki twins lived in, the lives of the two boys became a living hell. The man soon had their meal privileges reduced so that they were simply receiving one meal a day, a meal so measly that it could barely be considered a meal. They were sometimes forced to go through trash just to find enough to eat. The few possessions that the two had were taken and given to the other orphans or destroyed, while they were basically reduced to ragged old clothes that the adults forced them to wear. Every time the small boys would voice their disagreement or anger they would be punished, sometimes even punished for other orphans or no reason. Punishments would usually consist of them not getting any meals at all, being locked outside of the orphanage all night no matter the whether, or beatings. Usually both boys would cry as hard as they could about the unfair treatment or the pain they were in from the beatings, which usually resulted in more pain. The two eventually decided not to cry anymore because all it would do is create more pain for them.

Over the next three years the twins had to endure this pain that they were constantly living in. Because of how the adults treated the two, the older children began to pick on them. The adults would standby and watch while not doing anything, but as soon as the blonds fought back the adults would stop the fight and punish both Uzumaki's for the fight. The pain became so bad at times that they would either pass-out from the pain or be so injured that their bodies would feel completely numb. The demons must have been aware of their conditions of their prisons, because both demons would use their power from within the seal to continuously heal the boy. In truth if the demons were not healing the boy they would have died from malnutrition or their beating a couple months after the new owner took over the orphanage.

At five the young boys were completely submissive, they would shy away when adults glared at them, would just take their beating while trying stop from screaming in pain. It seemed that the cruelty of the village had actually broken the will and spirits of the children of Konoha's two greatest shinobi. The boys were basically starved, had be bruised and bloodied too many times for them to remember, probably had every bone in their bodied broken at some point, and had been treated worse than animals.

The only escape that the boys had was when they left the orphanage and hid themselves in the library. The library was run by a couple that felt indifferent toward the demon containers and as long as the caused no trouble it would remain that way. When they would go to the library they would basically try their best to read that was in the children's section. Since they would be there most of the time it open hiding inside the building and the were more intelligent than anyone their age should be, they quickly grasped the fundamentals of reading. The two spent so much time in there since the mean owner took over their home that that they ran out of books to read in the children's section a long time ago and move in to the other sections that could teach them history, science, and other subjects that they would learn later in life.

The trips to and from the library were not as bad as things in the orphanage, but it was still bad. Many of the people would glare at the boys and cause them to stay close to each other or make whispered comments about them, they discovered their hearing was really good and they could easily hear the hurtful words said calling them demons and monsters. Other villagers would simply pull their children back and tell them never to talk to the blonds. The two would have to deal with that everyday they would travel to the library from the orphanage and back.

They once tried to take some of the back alleys to get away from the glares and ended up running into a man that really hated the blonds. That man ended up beating them so bad that they couldn't move for three days even with the demons' healing powers. They were lucky that not all the staff hated them because one of the nicer caregivers had went to search for them and found them bleeding in the alley with their arms and legs bent in unnatural positions. She had tried to take them to a hospital, but was turned away at the entrance by some of the villagers that were there. She ended up taking them back to their room at the orphanage and treating them herself, she was barely able to keep her stomach at ease when she was cleaning their wounds. She just wondered who could do that to the young boys and that if they were the demons that everyone believed they were then everyone would most likely be dead from the way that they treated the children. When the twins recovered they made a plan not to go down another alley again until they are stronger, older, or have no other choice.

In all honesty, many children were a little scared of most of the adults that were in charge of the orphanage. Despite picking on the blonds, they wonder why it was always those two that were punished for things that clearly wasn't their fault. Many remembered simple incidents that happened. All the children were in the backyard once and there was a girl crying from someone pulling her hair, the adults blamed it on the blonds despite the fact that she said it was another boy that did it and the two boys were on the other side of the yard alone with Naruto pushing Hariken on a single swing hanging from the tree. Most of the orphans wondered if they would be treated like that if the Uzumaki's weren't around or if they ever moved our of the orphanage.

One question that most would ask would have most likely be why neither the Hokage or the four kunoichi that took care of the boys never when to stop the bad treatment of the blonds? The reason for that would be that they didn't know. All five were extremely busy and were unable to visit them very often and whenever they would visit they would be told that they had left as usual, though none told them that they boys were in the library. They all knew that if anyone that liked the boys saw the condition they were in, well they could only hope for a speedy death since one of the torture experts happened to care about the blonds and one of the other torture experts was her friend. The Hokage would have used his crystal ball to check on them, but it was some times difficult and very time consuming to use the item. There was the added fact that his when he was about to check on them he was informed that he had just become a grandfather and he was so shocked at the happy news that he dropped it and it completely shattered, he was still researching how to restore it and his information indicated that he would most likely finished sometime before the twins sixth birthday.

Another thing was that there was still many assassination attempts on the Uzumaki's. The Hokage had assigned ANBU to guard the blonds, but they hated the two as well. They would simply stop the beating done on them if it looked like at least one was about to die and would usually let the assailant got away. Some of the employees at the orphanage decided to try to poison the blonds, but they always survived and soon their body had a strong immune system against most poisons They also had been stabbed on a number of occasion from attacks.

Another very long chapter was added to the growing list sad moments in the short lives of the blonds when the two were kidnapped. It seems that someone wanted to deal with the blonds personally and was obvious skilled since the ANBU did not see the children get knocked unconscious and snatched away, not that they were really paying attention. The people that kidnapped them were planning to introduce the five and a half year-old boys into a whole new world of pain when they brought them to their hideout.

There were a total of five men and two women involved. One man and both women were chunin, one one man appeared to be jonin, another was ANBU from the tattoo on his arm, and the last two men were just villagers. They used some shackles hanging from the ceiling to secure their 'guests', they had personally installed them so they were small enough to fit around the children's wrists. They also secured the shackles a good distance from the floor so that the young boys would be hanging a few feet off the ground and placed a couple of shackles on their ankles that were not attached to the wall, but were instead had a hundred pound weight hanging on it to painfully stretch the bodies and limbs of the young boys.

The two villagers started by physically assaulting the young blonds fragile bodies with steel pipes the moment they woke up. The blonds tried to cry out, but the jonin had placed a sound barrier around the two so that no one could hear them. When the two men were done, the male chunin took out his shuriken and kunai, then began to use the blonds as target practice. When he aimed for their head he would just give them painful scratched so that he didn't accidentally kill them before they finished their torture session. He would aim for the non vital areas of their bodies and soon they had many of the projectiles sticking out of them.

Once he finished with his practice the jonin began to run through a few seals and began to attack them with various jutus that the young boys knew would cause them a lot of pain. He started with a somewhat lower level form of Katon: Haisekishō (Fire Release: Ash Product Burning) on the two, it would cause more lasting pain than any of the other fire jutsu that he knew and would last longer than the other jutsu, but he made it a little weaker so that it would cause them great pain and leave them alive. Once he saw that the boys were visibly screaming in pain since the sound barrier was still around the two, he took out a bottle of water and used Suiton: Ensui Shigure (Water Release: Salt Water Drizzle) to cause the water in the bottle he took out to float above the boys head. He then release his hold on the water and it rained down one the boys. The blonds began to silently scream even more because of the water having a large amount of salt in it and the boys had many burns from the previous jutsu, the extremely salty water did not feel pleasant on their burned skin and open wounds.

The ANBU guy then prepared one last attack that would definitely painful to the two now. After his finished his last seal he held his hands a small distance apart and a glow appeared, as the glow grew it began to look like the man was holding a ball of electricity between his palms. He finally released the Raikyū (Lightning Ball) and when it connected with the two wet bodies the look of pain on their faces looked so great that those in the room thought that it might be heard all over the Land of Fire if they didn't keep the silence jutsu up. The added effect of their previous wounds and the projectile delivering more pain to their bodies from being superheated and electrified gave them more pain than their captors anticipated.

It was very late now and the boys looked ready to pass out, probably would have long ago if their previous experience gave them somewhat high pain tolerance. Their eyes held a tired and distant expression in them, but it was the women turn to try now. They were planning on giving them some very interesting dreams, or more specifically nightmares. Each woman stood in front of the blonds and used a large amount of their chakra to place them both in nightmarish genjutsu Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu (Demonic Illusion: Vision of Hell Technique). They did that to make the effects last longer and give them more disturbing images to look at.

In the false world they saw the other being tortured and hearing the screams of pain of their brother. They soon saw many different things happen to the illusion of their sibling to cause them to lose what little stomach contents they had. The genjutsu continued on in a loop that kept tormenting them by starting with them seeing the other getting one the beatings they received at the orphanage, to seeing what looked like themselves torturing the other, and ending with the death of their brother, by they hands of one of their tormentors or by their own hands. It continued to replay in their mind the from that night to morning as the demons slowly healed the children wounds to keep them alive. The torturers had decided to go to their homes when they made sure no one would locate or hear their prisoners.

The next morning the young woman that actually took care of the blonds decided that she kept her mouth shut more than long enough and was very worried that they didn't arrive back the day before. She had went to the Hokage's Tower to inform him of everything that she knew. She told them about the treatment of the blonds, the fact that the owner been purposely deceiving him about the boy's well being, her only seeing some ANBU interfere when they are close to dying instead of when the are attacked, about villagers stopping her from bringing them to the hospital, and the truth about them not returning or being able to find them. The Hokage sent a message for several ANBU squads including Kakashi's, the remaining three kunoichi that he had raise the boys, and Inuzuka Tsume to begin searching for the twins.

Unfortunately it would take them a month later before the found the boys, which meant that the two had to endure the torture that for a month.. It was Tsume that finally found their scent and located them, but she waited for backup before she would enter since there might be trouble on the other side of the door. The total group that entered the seemingly abandoned building were Tsume, her canine partner Kuromaru, the Hokage, Kakashi's squad, Rin, Kurenai, Anko, and another ANBU squad. The sight the group found would have made even shinobi torturers and veterans sick to their stomach.

They had found the boys with their wrists shacked above their heads as he hung a couple feet above the floor, arms looked like they could have been dislocated. There were dried blood all over the place. The twins looked filthy and were obvious not fed since they were nothing but skin and bones. Their hair hung limply in their faces while they had their heads down. They were completely nude with scrapes of clothing on the floor in front of them, mostly brunt. There were numerous stab wounds and slash marks on their bodies, as well as burn marks and bruises. Had it not been that they were still breathing the group that found them would have been sure that the boys were dead.

When the aged leader and the group walked up to the two boy, the ones that cared for them had to hold back their tears, while the others were trying to think clearly. They knew these were the boys that had the demons sealed in them and they were among those that thought that the two were demons, but they could not help but feel sorry for the boys when they looked at them. -_I seen a lot of sick things over the years as a ninja, but I never thought I'd see someone brutally torture a couple of kids. Then they had no reason what so ever to do this other than revenge for the demons sealed inside them. The only thing these boys did was be born at the wrong time. I hope that I never come across those that did this or I think I might break my rule about not using the Chidori (One Thousand Birds) on comrades.- _That was the thought running through the mind of the silver haired man behind his mask.

As they were getting ready to take the blonds down from their restraints the both opened their eyes and looked up. Everyone looked at their tired bloodshot eye that had many rings around them, the two probably didn't get s goodnight sleep since they were captured. The group took off to the hospital with the boys in the arms of Yugao and Kakashi. When they arrived they made sure that the two boys got the attention that they needed. When the doctor's checked the two over they had to check several times to make sure that they were not dead. They had not had food or water for a month, obviously they were tortured physically, and they were assuming that they needed a mental evaluation after such a traumatic experience.

Two days later they had Yamanaka Inoichi was called to the hospital to do the evaluation for the medic -nin and hopeful get a full assessment of what the boys went through as well as the identities of their attacker. He wasn't too sure about going into the minds of the demon containers, but he was asked by the Hokage to do it and he would do as his leader requested.

Within an hour Inoichi was able to go in the minds of both sleeping boys and he was breathing hard when he left their minds. He decided to explain what he seen, "Hokage-sama, you realize that I have seen and done many things as a shinobi, but I never in my life witnessed anything like that. I think that I will tell Ibiki about this, someone like him can probably use some new torture material. You said that you believe that the demons sealed inside them was healing their wounds, I actually talked to one of them and I was never so scared in my life." He paused to look at the shock on the faces of the group around him. "They said that if they were dormant or unable to have some effect on the boys then there is no doubt that these boy would have been dead back on their first day of torture, for that matter they may have been dead back when they were still babies."

Everyone took that information in as the Hokage spoke, "I suppose that information is helpful, but why did they speak with you? Do you know all the injuries that the received and their mental state?"

The blond haired man nodded, "Yes, I believe that I can give Rin-san an accurate record of their injuries from the first time they were poisoned and I'll do that later. Right now they are in some kind of mental shock from everything, that's the reason the demon chose to talk to me since the bout couldn't. Not only were they beaten, there were some ninja there who used some jutsu on them and several genjutsu that probably drove them close to insanity. From what I seen and what the demon said, they are somewhat in a catatonic state and don't trust anyone but each other. They were hurt by children, villagers, and shinobi of this village many times. They only trust each other since they only have one another, one has never hurt the other, and they been through the same thing. As for the demons, the one I spoke with said that despite how much they hated to be trapped in such weak human, they actually feel sorry for the boys. I suppose even demons have a heart."

After that they talked about how they could help the children, the images that Inoichi saw, and the people that did that to the blonds. The kidnappers were eventually caught since Inoichi was able to get a good look at everyone involved and was even able to tell the Hokage who did what to the boys at the orphanage. The ninja that tortured the children were instantly sent into Anko and Ibiki's care, over the last few years they became some of the most feared names of Konoha for anyone that were taken in for interrogation. Only the shinobi would receive the care of those two and put to death, but the civilians that took part in the torture and mistreatment at the orphanage could only be placed in prison. The orphanage was then placed in the care of the woman that actually treated the twins good and restaffed the place with more people that would take good care of the orphans.

It was well knowing that Inoichi was a member of the most recent Ino-Shika-Cho group and that the other two members of the group were his best friends as well as his drinking buddies. He decided to call his friends to go out for a drink after he had finished helping with evaluating the children's mind's, he wanted to forget what he seen for at least a little while. When he began drinking with his friends Choza and Shikaku, they noticed that he seemed a little depressed. He explained that he had to use his clan's ability to go into the minds of the Uzumaki twins, which caused his friends to worry. He told them what while he was in their minds he saw their treatment during the last three years and the torture that they went through.

Later in the night he finally asked his friends a question that had been on his mind,"If your children were in the Uzumaki's place could you hate them?" That had silenced the two men and had them thinking since they did not have their drinks yet. His next question put a great fear in the two men, "How would you guys feel if someone kidnapped Choji or Shikamaru to torture them like what was done to the twin?" Those were the thoughts that were going through his head most of the day, if he could hate his daughter if she had been chosen as one of the demon containers and how he would feel if someone kidnapped Ino to torture her because of the demons.

As the three men had their drinks they began to have their image of the blond boys change. It may have taken someone to see what the two boys went trough in their short lives, but for three men it also took the question of would they do the same thing if their children were in the same situation of the Uzumaki twin. When the men returned home the had a long talk with their wives about the events that occurred and soon stopped discouraging their children from interacting with the blonds, though they didn't give reasons to their children their prior dislike of the blonds or their change of heart other than they misjudge the boys. The next time the blonds meet the future Ino-Shika-Cho trio they would have new friends.

To get the twins out of the mental shell that they trapped themselves in took the group of shinobi until about a year after the incident, making them about six and a half. They had little or no trust in anyone and in reaction to the villagers cold hateful glares they would glare back with lonely hate filled eyes that should never have found a place on the faces of children. At some points the Hokage was worried that the torture really did make them insane and want to destroy the village like the demons once did. The elderly Hokage just didn't know that the demons felt that the treatment of the blond boys gave them a new reason to want to destroy the village if they ever got out.

With a lot of work from the four kunoichi they were able to get them to trust people again, but it was a very fragile trust with them wanting to hide as much of themselves from others as possible. So for a year they returned the glares they received, but about two months before their birthday they stopped glaring back and started to change.

Everyone felt that the incident might have made them grow-up to quickly and they may have been right, but the two boys made their goals. They both wanted to get stronger and get in a position where they could stop anyone in their village from ever having to go through anything they felt as a child, they wanted to destroy the loneliness and hatred they felt most of their life, and last they wanted to be acknowledge as who they were since they were hated for something that they were told was not their fault. It was for those reason that the two boys wanted the highest positions in leave to prove their strength, ability, and gain the respect they deserved. Naruto wanted to become the Hokage and Hariken wanted to be his right-hand man as the ANBU Commander.

The Sandaime Hokage's was still disturbed by all the information he received from the Yamanaka male. He had a list that stated everything that happened to the young twins ever since the original owner of the orphanage died and he couldn't understand how anyone can do those things to children. It took Rin, Kurenai, and Inoichi at least three months to clear all the mental and physical damages done, but the nightmares and trust issues they had took the most time. When the damage was repaired he was told that the young boys had the most complex minds Inoichi had ever seen in anyone.

Ibiki was able to use his skills with Anko on the Leaf-nin that caused the blonds pain and he was as disturbed by what he heard as Anko, he may have done things that seemed inhumane on some prisoners but he was not anywhere near demented enough to do any of that on children. Ibiki thought that he might try to scare the children or play a mind game, but he would never do what was done to the Uzumaki twins. Also the burden that caused them all that pain is also the reason that they are even alive now. Carrying the demons was be both a curse and a gift for them

--------------------------------

The blonds had moved back into their previous home with the kunoichi and were going to be there until they recovered from their ordeal. The Hokage had asked the ladies to teach them things that they would need to know for living on their own like shopping, cooking, cleaning up after themselves, proper way to spend their money, and taking care of their possession. The Hokage said that when they moved out he would get them an apartment and give the two boys a monthly allowance that would be more than enough to cover their rent, food, and other expenses. He didn't tell anyone that the money was actually a small portion of their inheritance their parents left the boys, their parents had a substantial salary from their positions and saved up a large amount from all the missions that they participated in.

The two Uzumaki's were ready to begin going to the academy at a month before their birthday. Of course they could have started when they were younger since Yugao has said she was already a genin when she was their age, but the young blonds spent a large amount of time repairing their minds from the previous years. It took a lot of pleading and convincing from the twins to get the Hokage to let them go to the academy, but they got their wish when they said that they would be able to defend themselves if they were able trained as ninja. It was for that reason that the Hokage had them get to know one of their instructor named Umino Iruka as well as created a new schedule for each of the young ladies to each spend at least an hour a day with the boys so that they could give the blonds additional training in the morning or after their classes. So by the time they started in the academy they would be on Iruka's good side instead of being mistreated by him like most of the other teachers would most likely do.

Kurenai's training would consist of learning to mold chakra with the proper handseals and studying so that they at least can improve their intelligence, though she didn't know about their time in the library in the earlier years. She planned on working on chakra control exercises after they learn to properly draw their chakra out.

Rin's training would involve more studying science and medicine as well as learning about medical herbs and medical jutsu that she would teach them after they learn better control. Their torture proved that the demons could not heal all the wounds of the children, especially when the children are constantly injured and kept in poor condition. That is the reason that they both had several slash scars on their chests and around their seals, though the demons were able to heal all their other wounds without leaving scars.

Yugao had decided to teach them some taijutsu, also she decided to teach them some of the basic styles of armed combat. She wanted both boys to be able to defend themselves when needed to.

Finally, Anko would make them exercise with some weights. She planned to start with five pound (2.25 kg) a limb and a vest weighing fifteen pounds (6.8 kg). She would then begin to add more weight to them every four months or when she thought they adjusted.

The weights were special ones because of their many functions and appearance. The weights looked like black leather bracers that could go on the wrists and ankles, while the vest looked like a plain black vest. The bracers were made so that they could fit the twins until they were ten. A great thing about them was that the wearer could store chakra inside them for later use. The last thing was the weight seal, the wearer could add weight just by having the wearer channeling chakra directly into the seal and could be reduced by anyone for the possibility that there was a time that they were unconscious while someone had to carry them to safety. Other than that they worked as added protection by all having chain-mesh woven into each item.

**A/N:** I think that I might lose the Neji/Ten fans. Sorry to say, but I will pair her with Hariken later. They share to many similarities. It will still be Naru/Hina and Sasu/Saku though. Neji will probably be with one of the other female characters in the series, I'm still deciding.

Like with my last story, I wanted a plausible explanation for them to have extremely heavy weights instead of just dropping them on the twins and at once and adjust to them over night or a couple weeks. I think Lee's weights are like 350 lbs per leg, so that's like 700 pounds all together. I think that Naruto and Hariken will have around 500 lbs in total by the time they graduate and until the Chunin exams.

The kekkei genkai were some ideas that I was considering. I might take some of the lesser abilities of the sharingan later, most likely how they perceive things to be moving slower (but not the anticipation of movements, they would have guess their opponents move) and maybe see through most genjutsu. Hentsuu I mentioned mean adaptability and katoku means inheritance.

How hentsuu works I'll use my poison example. If poisoned by a specific poison, they would build up an immunity to it in days and weeks rather than years so they will not die from any poison they are immune to while being a little weakened by any poison they have yet to incounter. This ability will also help with training by making them adapt to their routines faster and things of that nature.

The katoku was the one that I really liked. Most if not all kekkei genkai can be inherited, but the sharingan proved that sometimes they don't pass on. This one works in two parts: 1. it takes some of the traits that the parents had prior to the children's birth and give them to their children; The second reason you can look up in my other story if you want, or wait until later when I explain it when it's revelant. As a loophole, the two are also a blood limit creator, hentsuu creates unique abilities in then Uzumaki's and the katoku would pass it and their spouses' abilities on to their descendants.

The birthmark idea came from Arc the Lad: Twilight of the Spirits. The main characters had the same birthmark on their right arms, and all those that were descendants of the leader of their clan would have that birthmark somewhere on their body. The design is like the jewel on the necklaces, check in the first chapter if you don't remember. Last, I really hated to hurt the twins, but I needed them to experience something terrible. I described it this time to give a better idea of what they went though since the last story was a little vague.

Well I hope you like the changes to story so far.


	3. First Day and Past Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, so thank him for Naruto.

Rated to be on the safe side and this chapter will be one of the reasons.

**A/N: **Like I said before, most of this material is recycled from my other story. I'm making several changes and I think that it will keep me on track of my original plot.

"Speaking"

_-Thinking -_

"**Inner self/ Demon talking"**

_**-Demon thinking- **_

"**Twin Burden"**

**3.First Day and Past Secrets**

When their first day finally came, Kurenai had decided to take the two to the academy, but she had been asked by the Hokage to escort the Hyuga heir there for her first day too. She began to walk with the twins toward the Hyuga compound. They were both wearing their new weights since Anko decided to start their training that morning. Naurto was wearing blue shorts and a white shirt with orange swirls on the front and each sleeve. Hariken was wearing a black shorts and a blue shirt with a black swirls like his brother. Their vests were left open over their shirt and the bracers matched the vests well enough that they were not that noticeable.

As they walked Kurenai missed the glares that was being sent to the children behind her, but the two blonds at didn't miss them. The twins began to have one of their silent conversations. -_You would think that they would realize that we are not the Kyuubi or Shichibi by now, but it seems that they are as narrow minded as ever brother. They should be happy that we decided that we want to protect this village instead of destroy it after what happened. I still have nightmares of that month.-_ The older blond boy thought to his younger brother.

The mental strain that was put on the twins from their torture pushed them further than their mental limits and broke the barrier that separated their minds, now they were able to mental communicate with one another. When Inoichi had told the Hokage that the two had the most complex minds that he had ever seen, he didn't realize because of the trauma caused a strong mental bond that could extend great distances to form. The comment about the demons meant that they were brought so close to death that the demons revealed themselves to the children while healing them just as Kyuubi did to explain the situation to Inoichi when he entered Naruto's mind.

_-Well what do you expect bro? I don't know what they think we are, but when you think about it who would you rather harm and hate, big powerful demons that can kill you in an instant or weak little kids that can't even protect themselves? I think that you and I had enough experience to know the answer to that. I also still have nightmares from back then, I doubt that we will ever forget that night. They may still be painful to remember, but it's getting a little easier to bare.- _Hariken had thought back.

Naruto nodded his head a little, agreeing with his brother about the dreams becoming a little less painful. -_I still think that they should know that we're not them, there is a big difference between a couple of huge thousands of years old demons and a couple of almost seven year-old little boys. Not to mention we wouldn't be planning to become ninja to protect them or gain their acceptance and respect if we were evil demons like they think. That's why they will have accept that they were wrong when I become Hokage while you become my right-hand-man.-_

Hariken mentally laughed at what his brother said. -_Knowing what they think of us, they would sooner believe that it is a means to "regain our former strength" than to protect them and gain respect or acceptance. Besides, I seem to remember us planning on ways of destroying the village until we realized that if we actually did that we would then just prove that we are what they thought we were.-_ He paused his thoughts for a second before continuing, that year in their life was something they didn't want to admit since their darker nature appeared. -_ I also think ojii-san and the others caring about us help a lot. I think that it is impossibly hard for either of us to gain either acceptance or respect from the village by the looks that we receive, but you know I believe that if life was easy it wouldn't be fun.-_

The two laughed in their minds as they agreed with each other. Though the two had to deal with assassination attempts, the glares and hatred of their village, and feel more pain than many living ninja ever had to felt or survived, they were still happy children. It was true that they wish that they had known their parents or who they were, they would sometimes feel depressed about never knowing their whole family, they would have terrifying nightmare, and even hid their true feelings from everyone with a fake smile, but they had each other and several others that cared for them. To the twin the four Kunoichi were like older sisters and the Hokage was like a grandfather, but they didn't have a mother or father and the hate that they received got to them at times so they would smile so that they were the only ones to see sadness appear each the other's face. They were happy that they at least had five people that acknowledged them, but they were planning on working hard to make the village would as well one day.

_-Well that's true Hariken, but even you have to admit that it would be nice if it was a little easier. Like maybe they stop trying to kill us or allowing us to be able to show the real us.- _Naruto replied back.

_-Well bro, they would most likely believe we had demon help since we are news students that are as intelligent as most adults. As for being ourselves...it would be nice, but I think that we would receive more pity than respect if we let the mask of false happiness down when we're upset. Sure we have times where we are really happy, but you know that most of the time we do that so no one is concerned about us more than they need to be. _Hariken thought back to him.

Naruto mentally sighed, -_Okay, I think that I agree with you on that. It's good to have people care about us, but I rather have them think we are happy than to be worried about us too much . I guess those that hate us would be more concern if they had to deal with a smart demon host than a weak and foolish one. You know I hate to be underestimated, but I guess that it will be useful when fighting. We are already lower genin level I think since we are stronger than kid our age because of the secret physical training we did during the last year and have a few other advantages.-_

_-That's the reason why I suggested that we don't show our true intelligence, though we might have to keep ojii-san informed about our strength later.- _The younger blond to his older brother

"**Well I must say that was surprisingly smart you to suggest cub, if I didn't know any better I'd think that Kyuubi was giving you two advice behind my back." **A feminine voice purred in the minds of the twins, the voice was soft but still carried a great amount of power and demand for respect in it.

_-Shichibi, I thought that we asked you and Kyuubi interrupt our conversations and in return we let you two use our link to communicate with each other.- _The young boy said to the tiger in his body, with an emphasis on the word "our" to remind the demon. -_Besides, you know that we're smarter than we appear to other, you are in our minds after all and seen what we did with our spare time._

Another side effect to the demons trying to help their hosts/prisons was that they were able to communicate with their hosts as easily as the blonds communicate to each other. Also, the demons were able to talk to each other or both of the children because of their hosts' unique bond. Because they were all separate entities, the demons could not hear shielded thoughts and the demon's minds were completely unaccessible to the two future ninja. In general none could read shielded thoughts of the others, but they could all see unshielded thoughts of the boys.

"**I was bored and wondering what you were talking about. Anyway if you haven't noticed, you three came to a stop and the pupil-less fools are glaring at you."** The large striped feline commented.

"**You know, I wonder when will you have some of them attacking you two. So far you had your some of your village's ANBU, genin, chunin, jonin, villagers, other children, and even an Uchiha attack you. I think that the Hyuga is one of the few well large groups that glare at you and have not attacked you yet." **Kyuubi's deep masculine voice replied, his voice also carried the same undertone of power and demand of respect that Shichibi's. **"It's good that the smaller clans decided not to attack you though, I guess they are smarter."**

The blond children just sighed and agreed with demon's statement as the notice the mansion of the Hyuga standing in front of them on the Hyuga's compound. One of the biggest surprises that the twins received was the discovery that the seven tailed demon tiger was actually a tigress. Naruto and Hariken assumed that the demons didn't have genders with male voices, which most thought. The two demons corrected them and Kyuubi told them that Shichibi was the one he trusted most of the other biju, as she was like a little sister to him. Hariken was a little concerned that he had a female demon in his head, but she calmed him down and said a demon's gender have no effect on the host, other than it would be smart for Hariken not to say something particularly bad about females in general unless she agreed with that.

Back at the Hyuga gate, it was true that at the moment they were being glared at. Apparently there were several well liked or powerful members of their clan that were killed in the attack, but they never attacked them yet unlike some of the less obedient Uchiha when they were in the orphanage. The children still were not sure who it was in the Uchiha clan that attacked them, but they were got their revenge on the people they suspected. It was nothing more than a few pranks so only their pride was hurt. Since the Hyuga didn't do anything to them yet, the blonds did not pull any pranks on them.

When they arrived at the gate of the compound they were greeted by two Hyuga guards at the gate. Kurenai was the only one of the three that was allowed to enter the gate and go to the front door of the mansion. When the door opened, the head of the Hyuga Clan was standing there with a young girl no older the than the twin behind him wearing black pants with a small green jacket baring the Hyuga clan symbol over her shirt.

"This is my daughter Hinata, I am sending her to become a ninja so that she can gain the strength that she lack. My nephew Neji is already attending the academy and will escort Hinata to the academy and back after today. I would have normally had him do that today, but the Main House council had requested that she be escorted by an experienced shinobi today. I believe that you need to leave so that my daughter is on time for her first day, so you may leave now. Hinata don't make me regret my decision of having you become a ninja." Hiashi said to the young girl as he walked inside his home. Hinata just lowered her head as she walked with Kurenai back to the other children.

Once they arrived at the gate, Naruto looked at the girl with Kurenai and spoke his opinion, "You know what, you look kinda cute. What's your name?"

Hinata let out a squeak in surprise and blushed at the Naruto's compliment. She then tried to reply but it only came out in a stuttered whisper, "M-my name is H-Hyuga Hinata." She bowed when she finished.

The blond twins just laughed and Hariken spoke this time, "No need to bow to us Hinata, we are not anyone that need to be treated like lords. Though one day you might be calling my older brother Hokage-sama." The indigo haired girl looked at the two blond boys in confusion, they looked to be the same age as her and looked exactly alike. "Sorry for not introducing ourselves, I'm Uzumaki Hariken and this is my twin brother Uzumaki Naruto. According to the Hokage he's older by fifteen minutes." He tried to whisper the last part, but she still heard it.

Hinata nodded in understanding now, remembering how her deceased uncle looked exactly like her father. Naruto had decided to interrupt her thinking, "Anyway Hinata you can tell us apart because of our birthmarks, Hariken has four whisker like marks on each of his cheeks and I have three on each of mine." He said while pointing to his and his brother's faces.

Hinata sheepishly nodded her head and saw that it was probably the only why to tell the difference between them since there was appeared to be nothing different other than their clothes. The three children began walking behind Kurenai as they all started toward the academy.

When they were near the entrance to the school, Kurenai noticed an older woman with long black hair and the black eyes that she remembered seeing on many occasion since she was one of the nicest members of her clan. On he back of her shirt was the red and white paper fan design that let all that saw it know that she was an Uchiha.

"Hello Makoto-san, I'm a little surprised to see here since it's been many years since you brought Itachi here. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here now?" Kurenai said to the older lady.

"Oh Kurenai-san, it's good to see you again. It's been too long, anyway I'm here to bring my younger son Sasuke to his first day of class. I convinced Fugaku to let Sasuke stay home and train there instead of starting at the academy early like Itachi." The Uchiha woman said as she moved her son from behind her when she mentioned him.

The young boy was wearing a plain black shirt with black shorts and appeared to be the same age as the other three children. He seemed the quiet, but happy to be at the academy. The boy then walked inside the building with the other kids as the time for class to start was getting closer, that included the Uzumaki twins and Hinata.

"Well that was my son Sasuke, hopefully he won't give be bothered by his teachers too much. Even though Itachi helps him train, Sasuke developed a bit of a temper when he's compared to his older brother and the teachers might just mention him," Makoto said to the younger woman. "Anyway why were you here and who were those children that were following you?"

Kurenai just smiled at Mikoto's first statement, thinking that she'll have to remember to be careful if she compares the boys' skills to each other. "I was bringing Naruto and Hariken to their first class, they have been begging Hokage-sama and the rest of us to let them enroll. We finally caved-in, but we were very reluctant since that incident over a year ago."

Makoto nodded, she was with her husband when the council was called by the Hokage to determine the punishment for those that tortured the boys. She couldn't imagine how she would have reacted if it was Sasuke in one of the blond boys' place and she believe that it was that point that got pushed most of the council to agree with the Hokage's punishment for those involved.

"Also, Hokage-sama said that the boys would have to move into an apartment now that they started to attend the academy, something about he originally planned when they were still in the orphanage and he had everything already setup for them." The elder woman nodded as she understood, she didn't think she would ever want to let go of her boys and with all Uchiha living in the Uchihi district she might not have to worry about that.

-----------------------------

Well the twins received exactly what they expected once arrived at their first class. Hinata went to the back of the class to sit with two open seats to her left and become unnoticed by most of the students, Sasuke had several fan girls following him before he went to a seat away from the door, and the blonds received weird looks from the children that were told to avoid them by their parents and the teachers that hated the demons as they decided to both sit on the side of Hinata with Naruto closer to her, making her very nervous.

When class started, again everything went as expected for the blonds. Most of the instructors gave them the hardest questions, they had none of their own questions answered, were reprimanded for their lack of knowledge or disturbing the class with their "pointless questions", and had already had half of the bullies picking on them. At least Iruka decided to get to know them in advance like the Hokage asked him to do, or he would have most likely acted just like the other teachers did. At lunch time they ate quietly in a tree in the front yard while watching the other students. They eventually jumped down when they were finished and noticed a swing attached to the tree, Hariken decide to give Naruto a couple of pushes on it and reminisced on their few happy memories in the orphanage. After that they continued with their class until it was time to go home.

Once the two got home they were greeted with one of the rare visits from the Hokage as well as all their temporary guardians. "It's good that you two are here now, I am here to remind you that you will now live on your own as part of the arrangement I made when you were toddlers. I know that you remember me talking about it back when you both requested to go to the Academy, correct?" The twins silently nodded. They would love to stay with their 'sisters', but they made a deal and on the positive side their strength would be a secret even from everyone but the Hokage. "Well your parents were not sure if you two would have guardians or not. It was for that reason that they asked me to have you move into an apartment once orphans are allowed to live on their own, which incidentally is when they start at the academy. Also they wanted you to have the experience since they want you two to move into their home once you near your eleventh birthday since the next year would be your last year in the academy."

He paused to let the information sink into everyone's minds, it was not very often that he talked about the twins' parents. He knew that they had matured greatly because of the harsh lives they already had and he thought that they may have had the maturity to move into the Kazama home now, but he was asked to wait until they were nearly genin. Well he did think of something that he could give the and that should make them both very happy.

"You're parents also requested this because their parents did the same to them. Unfortunately your maternal grandmother died during childbirth and your paternal grandfather died before he knew his fiancée was pregnant with your father, your living grandparents were both active shinobi so they had to leave your parents alone at times lasting from hours to months. They taught themselves great skills and had a lot of time to train with nothing else to do at home." The elderly man said as he paused to take a breath, "It is because of that reason that they were so close to one another, your paternal grandmother and maternal grandfather were on the same genin team and were great friends since then despite the many disagreements they had. Since they were friends, your parents pretty much knew each other from birth, your grandparents would often leave them together to take care of each other when they had missions. I also believe that is why they has such great teamwork ever since they were put together on the same genin team and a reason they eventually married."

The Hokage knew he was giving a lot of information that he did not need to, but he felt that he should at least give the boys some information about their parents. He had to keep so much from the twins, the students of the their parents, and even the village, but personally giving the twins some information about their parents was the least that he could do.

"Anyway, I'm sure that these fine kunoichi have been able to teach you some of the basics that you will need to take care of yourselves. I'll place all of your possessions in a storage scroll and we can take them to your new home after your training for today. I will also give you something that your parents asked me to give you and I believe that it will tell you a lot more about them. As for your apartment, it is about a twenty minute walk to the academy and a half an hour walk to one of the nearby training grounds. I know the owner and he is a good man that will treat you fairly, the same with the grocer near the apartment. As for the home, I have a surprise in there for you two. "

Once he was done the kunoichi were were less bothered by the fact that they would just see the blonds less often than usual. The the four ladies would still stay in their current home since the Hokage gave it to them as years prior for helping the twins, so the two blonds would know where to find them.

The next several hours the blonds received their first official training from the four kunoichi and they were tired. When they were done the Hokage had arrived to get them and had stored their items before he left earlier. He led the boys down a less crowded streets. They soon came a very nice looking apartment complex that a pleasant atmosphere to it. They soon entered the building and went to the top floor, where there were only four apartments. The Sandaime then brought them to the door of their apartment. Inside they saw first saw the living room that had few things in it, just a sofa and bookshelf with many books that they assumed that he wanted them to read. The room may have had a lot of space in it, but how everything in it was arranged made it seem full. Next there was the kitchen that was separated from the living room by the change of the wooden floor into a tiled floor and the large arched doorway. It had all the essentials that they would need, like the stove, refrigerator, cookware, and other items. Next there were four doors, the bathroom, two bedrooms, and a closet between the bedrooms. The bedrooms each had a nightstand, a closet, a dresser, and a bed. The would fill them with their possessions later.

When they finished looking to the Hokage had them follow him to the closet and placed his hand on the door frame. After transferring a little chakra into the spot his hand was on, the back wall of the small closet split and revealed another room that was roughly the same size as the bedrooms with many shelves. The boys looked a little confused until the old man spoke.

"You see boys, this is a secret room that I had built into this apartment. The walls are protected by solid steel and no one short of a Hyuga would be able to see this hidden here. I had it installed to store your precious possessions in here. I am not sure what may happen now that you are living on your own, but with this you can prevent the theft or destruction of things that you hold most dear. Since I'm giving you the storage scroll that your parents' wanted me to give you, I assumed that you would want to keep everything stored inside it in a safe place." He told the young blonds.

The blonds nodded absentmindedly as the took all the information in and watched the Hokage take a scroll out of his robes. The Hokage closed the secret room the same way he opened it and led the two back to the living room. "Even though I know that you are just starting your training, I'm sure that you two already have a basic understanding of how to channel your chakra, correct?" The twins nodded, Kurenai was impressed that they were able to summon their chakra after one lesson. With that answer he continued, "Well all you have to do it put your hand on that spot and transfer a little chakra to open or close it. Now that you understand, I should inform you that this is after all a temporary home, after your twelfth birthday I will allow you to move into your parents home like they requested. I'll leave this scroll with you and you can get to know your legacy."

The elderly man then handed them the scroll and keys to their apartment before heading toward the door and stopped at the door frame. "Before I forget, there is a young girl name Tenten about a year older than you that lives across the hall. She is also an orphan and has been living on her own for about a year now. As long as you are polite and treat her as an equal, she will gladly help you two with anything she can." After that was said, the leader of Konoha left the two boys in their new apartment.

Naruto and Hariken soon made themselves comfortable on the floor as the looked over the scroll. The were told about the blood seals earlier and knew that it would only work for those that put the seal on the scroll or one of the person's descendants. Naruto shrugged a little as he placed his thumb in his mouth and scraped it across one of his unusually large canines to get it to bleed. Once he did that he place some of his blood on the seal while transferring a little chakra to it and the scroll instantly opened up to reveal several seals for storage inside it. After a few second ten books, two dozen scrolls, two sheets of paper, two necklaces, four hitai-ites, and two additional scrolls that looked like they were for writing letters. They stacked the book on top of each other to their side and did the same with the first twenty-four scrolls, then the placed the two other scrolls on the floor next to the necklaces and they both picked up one of the papers while reading it out loud.

"Given name, Naruto. Father's surname, Kazama. Mother's maiden name, Uzumaki. Mother, Kazama Mina. Father, Kazama Arashi. Hariken, you have any idea what this is?" Naruto asked as he just read the name areas on the paper.

Hariken slowly nodded his head as he read the paper in his hand, his saying the exact same thing as Naruto's except it was his own name. "If I had to guess, I'd say that these are our birth certificates, but I always thought that we were suppose to get our father's family name instead of our mother's."

Naruto agreed as he looked over the paper. It had his birth date, time of birth, stated that he was the first of the twins, his blood type, and even his kekkei genkai. Even though they just learned about their parents, Naruto couldn't help feeling that he was missing something. "Hey Hariken, does Kazama sound familiar to you? I have a feeling that I heard that name some where before, but can't remember where."

The younger blond thought for a moment and nodded his head, "Yeah, I know what you mean. I remember hearing the name before, I think from ojii-san or someone. I know I haven't heard any of the villagers say it." He paused and looked at the two letters rolled up in front of them, "Maybe these will have some information." Naruto nodded and they unrolled one, deciding that it might be smarter if they read them one at a time instead of each reading one.

---------------------------------

_Dear Naruto and Hariken,_

_Well children, I have to say that this is not the way that I wished to be talking to you, but it seems that the old saying 'we don't always get what we want' includes this situation. I believe that I will start things with telling you about who you are, it is most likely that you already found and read your birth certificates. To begin with, your family name is Kazama, I'm not sure what last name you will be given, but it is very likely that the Sandaime will have your names changes so that you don't have other villages trying to assassinate you for being our children. Let me just say that your mother and I have made more enemies than we care to recall, having the Kazama name is like being a living target. It is for that reason that I included a number of our jutsu in with these letters, I want you both to become strong so that you can protect yourselves and bare our name without fear for your lives. I will be honest though, how much you resemble me I think that anyone from other villages will see that you are my sons._

_From your birth certificate I'm sure that you know that I am your father Kazama Arashi, while your mother is Kazama Mina. Her name is Kazama now, but it use to be Uzumaki. Her father was a close friend of my mother and an orphan, so as a genin while observing my mother's birth mark decided adopt Uzumaki as his surname and said it would be mark of their friendship. The odd thing is that almost no one said his or your mother's surname even after he adopted the name and it became your mother's maiden. Once your mother and I became genin no one other than my mother, your mother's father, and the Sandaime Hokage even remember the name Uzumaki._

_I mentioned my mother's birthmark, it blue and black swirl on your right arms. It is the only thing needed as proof that you are my sons. Your great great grandfather made it so that everyone in out family will have one of those marks on their right arm, kinda like how the Hyuga all have the same eyes. So that you know, my mother and your mother's father are both alive. I had requested that they not be informed about you because I'm not sure if they could raise you with the heartbreak of our deaths, also I think that they would separate you two so that each has one of you and we did not want you two separated from one another. So if you ever find my mother, she will have that same mark on her arm._

_Now I know that you both are wondering where your mother is while I'm writhing this or why she and I are no longer alive while you are reading this. At the moment you mother is sitting behind me giving birth to Naruto. I am writing this because I know that we will have little time to do anything once you both are born. Let me first say that the moment that I discovered that I was going to become a father I was shocked beyond belief, I was so happy that I was hugging your mother for an hour before I let her go. We were both even more shocked several months later when we were informed that she was going to give birth to twin sons instead of one child. Sadly our happiness did not last, about a week before today we were told that the nine tailed demon fox and the seven tailed demon tiger were heading in the direction of Konoha._

_I bet that at that time you probably think that I am dead because I died fighting the demon and your mother died in childbirth. That is not exactly the right, the truth is that I am the Yondaime Hokage and you mother is the ANBU Commander. I know that this kind of information is a great shock, but please listen to what I have to say. It is very likely that you know what I am about to say, but I will inform you anyway. Your mother and I have made a plan to use a jutsu to summon the Shinigami and use his power in conjunction with a special seal to imprison the demons within a pair of human bodies, but to do that the demons would have to be sealed within infants no older than a month because after a few months the chakra coils begin to develop and if the demons are placed inside a body where the chakra coils are already developed then the demon will be released while killing their host in the process._

_As we were going over the final preparation of the plan earlier today, we had to think of how do we ask for the villagers of Konoha to give us two of their children to use to seal the demon. That was when the stress of the events to their toll on your mother, she went in to labor two weeks early. I will say now that choosing the two of you to be the prisons for the demons is the hardest decision that we ever made, but our options were limited and if I am to be a good leader then I have to be willing to do something myself first before I ask others. Your mother reluctantly agreed with me we apologize to you both for the great burden that we place on you. Our biggest regret may not be that we sealed the demons within you, but that won't be alive to help you two with that burden and be there to protect you. For the sealing jutsu to work proper, the Shinigami will need a sacrifice for each sealing to stop the demons. As I said I can't be a great leader if I ask others to do something that I'm not willing to do._

_Your mother is more stubborn than me saying that she will be with me to the end and that she will not let someone else preform the jutsu on you, I guess she rather do it herself than let another be the cause of your possible pain. We will ask the Sandaime to request that the people treat you both as heroes, but I doubt that they will listen. All we can do now is ask for forgiveness, we may not deserve it for what we did to you and being the cause of your pain, but please understand us and maybe one day you will be able to forgive use. The only other requests that we can ask of you is that the two of you make us proud by becoming strong shinobi that will protect the village, they may have treated you poorly but protecting them in spite of that will prove that you both are better people than most in the world._

_In the other letter is a detailed explanation about our family history, blood line, your possible abilities, the seals' functions, and some warning about possible side-effects. There are ten books, four of them are photo albums that extend from when we were infants to a couple right after Hariken is born not too long ago. The other six are journals, three from your mother and three from me. The twenty-four scrolls will be very helpful if you are anything like me, two have chakra control explanations and exercises that go from academy to jonin, and the rest are jutsu that we created or mastered. Please be smart by learning the basics and good chakra control before you try the more advanced jutsu._

_I guess that is all that I can tell you both. There are many things that I want to tell you both, but we are running short of time. Your mother is resting now and both of you are sleeping soundly. Sadly we will have to leave soon._

_Before I end this I just want to say that I lo...no we both love you with all our heart. We hope that one day you two can forgive us and don't hate us, but sadly we will understand if you do. I will miss not being in your lives and I hope that you will achieve your dreams._

_Love,_

_Your Father, Konoha's Yellow Flash, Yondaime Hokage,_

_Kazama Arashi_

_P.S._

_I managed to get this away from your father just long enough to give you both my own message, I'm sure you know who I am. You father was right, we do love you with all our hearts and we wish to be there with you, I really wanted to see what kind of handsome young men my adorable baby boys grow into. Even though you both were with me for a short time, I never been happier in my entire life. For a short moment my family was complete, I hope you can forgive us and that you don't hate us. I think you both hating us would be more painful than never gaining your forgiveness. Just know that no matter what, you both will have a place in my heart just like your father._

_Love _

_Your Mother, Konoha's Flaming Tigress, ANBU Commander,_

_Kazama Mina _

------------------------------------------

By the time the two finished the letter the brothers were in tears. They now knew who their parents were, the twins knew that they were the cause of all the pain they both felt in their short lives, and they knew the reason they were chosen to have the demons sealed in them. They knew they should be angry, they knew they should hate and blame their parents for their pain, and they knew that they should never forgive their parents, but they couldn't. They just were unable to hate them when their parents obviously cared a great deal for them. They also couldn't restrain their sadness when they realized pain that their parents were going through now. They were told about the jutsu that was used on them, they would be locked inside the Shinigami's stomach to battle forever, their parents held more love for one another were stuck battling each other forever since the demons were inside them. Both boys wondered how could they hate their parents for the pain they have in life when they could never fully die.

Eventually the two dried their eyes, as they thought about the events. "The jutsu was the same as making a contract with the death god, right Naruto? The younger blond asked.

Naruto nodded as he understood what his brother was thinking, "And no matter how solid the contract is there will always be a loophole."

Hariken agreed with his brother, "Our parents deserve better than what they received and I say that we try for the rest of our lives to help them. It my not be today or tomorrow, but will will find a way for mother and father to rest in peace."

"**The determination of the both of you have to be one of the few good qualities that we like about you cubs. You were told that something was forever and you plan to defy it. I always considered your parents noble for what they did for this ungrateful village, but I think that the both of you impressed me enough to like your family"** Shichibi said to both boys. She and Kyuubi decided to stay quiet while they read their parents words.

"**I agree, I think that is one of the things that make you two in particular interesting. Someone says you can't do it and you try anyway to prove them wrong. I think you two kits might gain more of my respect eventual."** Kyuubi replied.

Hariken grinned, _-Is that so? Well want to work on something that you two might like, but I think it will take a few years to figure out how to do it. We are just academy students and we don't have access to our parents' home yet. If I guessed right about them, there is probably a private library as large as the Hokage's and there will be plenty of information for us to put to good use.-_

Naruto agreed, but then remembered something he always wondered, -_Now that we are on the subject of you two, you never did say why exactly you two attack Konoha in the first place? I mean other than how we are treated, this place is okay.-_

Kyuubi sighed as he had a feeling that this was going to come up eventually, **"This all started with my daughter, she is about as old as this village and since demons age far slower than humans she would still be a kit. My mate was the Rokibi no Ookami **(six-tailed wolf)** and she was very weak from giving birth, so was our kit. Our kit was a wolf like her her mother. My mate knew that she was going to die and she had a feeling that our kit would too unless she did something, so she gave our daughter her powers. Anyway my mate died and our daughter became the new Rokibi no Ookami, though we gave her another name. A couple years before the end of your village's last war I lost contact with her contact with her while I was out hunting, we had a similar mental link to yours."**

Rukobi decided to explain the next part since her fellow demon was becoming a bit emotional, he always did when remembering his mate and daughter.** "Days before our attack, he felt his daughter for a moment and felt that she was in great pain, but soon their link was completely severed. Before that the link was present enough to tell him that she was alive, but it was too weak to determine her location. That small connection was all he needed to sense her in this village and the sudden end of their link would only mean that she's dead, which led him into the destructive rage that was seen several years ago. I was helping him search for his daughter when that happened and followed him until he explained why we were there. I agreed to help, she was like a niece to me. Before our initial attack we picked up the faint scent of the blood of a demon wolf and that was all it took for us to become angered. From there we attacked and were sealed."**

Kyuubi nodded in agreement,** "I felt like I failed her a second time, the first was when I lost track of her. There are still some odd things that I still don't understand about what happened though. I sensed her here and smelled her blood, but it was odd that no one felt any demonic presence until we arrived. Then when you gained your own mental link my link with her was enhanced enough to know that she is still alive. I'm also curious why I couldn't find her for all those years then I suddenly felt her again only for her to disappear completely."**

Naruto and Hariken both nodded their heads as they looked at thought on the subject. -_Well it could have been that there was a seal placed on her or she was contained somewhere shielded from you.-_ Hariken suggested

Naruto nodded,_ -Then they could have been placing a stronger seal or shield on her to make sure she was secure and for a moment it dropped enough for you to feel her, after the seal or shield was in place you couldn't sense her anymore._

Kyuubi thought for a moment and nodded his head, **"That is very possible, but I wonder if the drop was intentional or an accident. Either way, I will tear the person that took her limb from limb."**

The blonds nodded in complete agreement, it was because of that person or people that they both had to suffer and their parents were dead. Hariken decided to speak up, -_One question, how was she captured so easily? She had six tails and I thought that it would take dozens or hundreds of extremely strong ninja to capture one as strong as her, not to mention that no one heard about it.-_

Shichibi decided to add her thoughts, **"It doesn't exactly work like that. She may have had her mother's tails and power, but she was still a cub and had to learn how to handle the power. In truth all her power was locked in each of her tails and she had the strength of Ichibi. When we were finished training her to do certain things we would unlock more of her power. So she had six tail with the power of a one tail."**

The blonds nodded as they picked up everything off the floor and went to store them in their secret room. It was late and they decided that they would read the things their parents gave them later. When they were leaving out they both thought of something.

_-Well, I can't wait to meet her, I'm sure that we will find her if she's still here. The two of us like to defy the odds no matter how great they are.-_ Hariken decided to say, which actually brought smiles to the demons' muzzles.

Naruto decided to ask something he just thought of, _-Kyuubi, if your daughter had another name than Rokubi, then do you two have another name other than your rank?_-

The demons thought for a second and came to the same conclusion, **_-Well what could it hurt if the kits/cubs knew our true names.-_**

"**Well since your curious kits, I use to be known as Okibi **(Blazing fire)**." **Kyuubi answered.

"**My name was Tenka** (Fire caused by lightning)**and both our names suited us." **The tigress stated.

The twins nodded, Hariken spoke last as he and Naruto got into their beds. -_From your names I'm guessing that Kyuubi is fire and wind element, while Shichibi is fire and lightning. What about your daughter Kyuubi? Did you name her based on her element?-_

The great demon smiled as he thought about his little demon princess. **"Yeah kit, my mate and I named her based of the element she had the strongest connection with. I was based from fire and wind, but my mate was based from wind and water. Our daughter had a little of fire element in her, but she was mostly wind and water like her beautiful mother. That's why we named her Tatsuma **(tatsumaki tornado,waterspout)

With their conversations over, the twins went to sleep. This was actually the first time they would sleep in separate rooms. They stopped sharing a bed a few months back, they only stayed in the same bed because they were worried something might happen to the other while they were sleep. The separate rooms was new to them, but they had to adjust eventually.

When both blonds were completely asleep, the demons were still awake. **"I don't like to admit it, but I really think that we have become attached to these humans Okibi-nii-san. I think that at this rate we will begin treating them like our own cubs, or at least younger siblings"**

"**I will have to agree with you Tenka-chan, it's obvious from how we are talking now. We usually called each other by out ranks when around the other demons or when we had to deal with humans, but I remember that we use to call each other by our birth names until Tatsuma went missing." **Kyuubi then tried to think of the right words, **"I think that now we are comfortable doing that again just after revealing them to the kits. I guess we needed kits around to be ourselves, because I can barely remember the last time you called me nii-san."**

The tigress thought for a moment and agreed with him, **"You're right, I think the last time I called you that was before you daughter went missing, back when you actually smiled."**

"**Well you know that she was my only reason for smiling after her mother died and with her gone too there was no reason for a smile to grace my muzzle, but these kits did what I thought was impossible and made me smile again." **Kyuubi then laid down to get comfortable on a fur rug in the mental home Naruto constructed for him, **"If they can really find her, I think the kits will see a side of me that few ever seen." **He then rested his head on his paws and prepared to go to sleep.

When the twins first met the two demons they were each in a sewer with a giant cage. It was then that they each learned why they were hated and how they survived everything. After both their minds and bodies recover from their torture they discovered that they could shape the mental area and seal anyway that they wanted, so they changed the cage into collars and the sewer into a large forest with dens for the demons. They gave the demons enough power in their minds to make the dens be furnished however they liked, but the collar seals would prevent them from doing anything to the boys or their minds, that is if the demons even wanted to harm them. They like the boys and escaping would only result in all their deaths.

"**Well they said that they like to defy the odds and I think that if anyone can find her they can." **The seven tailed demoness then yawn while getting comfortable. **"All I can say is that the cubs' lives will be interesting to watch. Well good night Obiki-nii-san."** She received no response since Kyuubi fell asleep while she was talking about the twins lives and she soon followed him in slumber.

**A/N: **That's the end of this chapter. Anyway for the demon's reason for the attack, I seen in a few other stories that they had the Kyuubi placed under a strong genjutsu, the it was angered that it's mate and kit's were killed(one when kyuubi was made male and another when it was female).So I made it like "someone messed with daddy's little princess so he and her aunt went to deal with them.

The talk about the loophole the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal), well I always thought that it was sad that the souls of the Yondaime, Sandaime, the Nidaime, and the Shodai (unless it's just Kin and Zaku's souls) are in the death god's stomach and will just continue battling for all eternity. I think that I'll have a loophole in my story to counter that.

As for those that read my other story, Rokubi and Tatsuma are still here, just with a different role. I thought of the names when I was decided to make Tatsuma the Rokubi, since tatsumaki means waterspout and tornado I decided to say that she was named that because of her elements. I then looked for words that supported a second element for fire for the other two demons. As for the ending, well I decided to focus on the demons more to sure that they are not really evil or bad.


	4. Academy Years

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, so thank him for Naruto.

**A/N: **This one is a year later and the children are about eight years old now and been living on their own for a year.

"Speaking"

_-Thinking-_

"**Inner self/ Demon talking"**

_**-Demon thinking -**_

**Twin Burden**

**4. Academy Years**

The next year when by rather quickly for the twin. After the move the would spend most of their time either training together or working on their new hobbies. They looked over some of the scrolls that their parents left them and spent a lot of their time studying the information that the Kurenai or Rin gave them since most of their instructors didn't help them with anything. Most of the year in the academy was spent learning about chakra and history, within the last two months they began to learn the first of the three basic jutsu, Bunshin(clone) no Jutsu. It seemed that the twins could not perform the technique and were looking over their parents' scrolls to find answers. It was then that they learned that their chakra supply was very high because of their heritage and the demons sealed inside them. Also, because of their their high chakra level they would need the chakra control that rivaled upper jonin just to reduce the amount of the chakra needed to perform low level jutsu in the future, but they would probably never be able to do create a Bunshin.

Their training with the Kunoichi Four(as most of the other ninja called them) was progressing nicely. The two went to Kurenai for chakra training exercises when they learned about their problem. She had them first try levitating a leaf a few inches above their foreheads indoors with no wind disturbance and later outside where wind was a factor within a two weeks, they did managed in a day and took longer so that they would seem to be having trouble. They then they tried one in one of their hands and it proved to be a little more difficult, but they soon mastered that and tried it with both hands later. At the current point they each could levitate a leaf from all of the three points at the same time easily and had chakra control of that of upper genin. They could have moved on to the higher level chakra exercises on their own, but they decided to keep training with Kurenai since they didn't want to appear too strong and they would get to spend more time with her or the others.

The two were now wearing a fifty pounds (22.7 kg) vests and twenty pounds (9.1 kg) per limb, Anko show no pity for them at wearing so much. Yugao was impressed that their taijutsu and weapon training was progressing so much, she was so impressed that she had her boyfriend Gekko Hayate begin to train them in the finer points of wielding a sword. Their medical knowledge was steadily improving under Rin's care, they each had basic knowledge in medical skills and jutsu, but Hariken had more skill in the area than Naruto.

Their personal training was going well too. When they went to their parents scrolls about another way to create bunshins about a week prior, they found several clone techniques, four were based on another one on the list and one that even their parents couldn't learn for certain reason. It took them less than a day to learn the Kage Bunshin (shadow clone) no Jutsu and its compliment of Taju (multiple) Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, it would become one of the most advantageous jutsu that they would ever learn.

They read the notes that said that the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was a jonin level technique because of the amount of chakra used to sustain it and the Taji Kage Bunshin no Jutsu was a forbidden jutsu because there were few that had enough chakra to preform it without suffering chakra depletion or dying. The notes also explained that anything that a clone learns or sees will transfer to the originals once the clone is dispelled. With that in mind, the two would each began to leave two clones in the secret room of the apartment to study while they went to the Academy, they read that creating too many clones can lead to a bit of information overload and cause them to fall unconscious.

They each had hobbies that were kept them busy as well. Naruto showed a fascination with gardening and had many potted plants around their home, he even bought several books on plants to improve his gardening skills. The young blond soon realized that they did not have enough space for as many things as he wanted in their apartment, so he eventually found a secluded area in Konoha's surrounding forests to created his own private garden. By spring, Naruto had many forms of decorative flowers and medical plants in his private garden. He also liked to cook, which was useful since they had no one to cook for them. His younger brother was a good cook too, but he was great where Hariken was good.

It seemed that Hariken began to take a liking to weapons, mostly because of Anko, Hayate, and Yugao's influence. He began to read everything he could on weapons and liked them so much that he began to learn how to make weapons from a local weapon-smith. In fact it was their neighbor, Tenten that introduced him to the weapon-smith, because she was already training under him to become a weapon mistress. The man was like a father to the young girl and was happy she found a friend, he was one of the few that had no problem with the twins. The two children were close and became rivals, both wanting to see who would have the better weapon skills. Another skill that the younger blond had developed involved both a pencil and paintbrush. He was bored in class one day and was moving his pencil across his paper absentminded, when he looked down he noticed that he made a perfect sketch of the class and everyone that was in his sight. He then began to develop his skill further and enjoyed the results.

Over the year, they had read their parents' journals and even looked over the photo albums. They seen everything from pictures of their great-great-grandparents at the beginning of the village to themselves minutes before their parents sacrificed themselves. They were surprised by who their ancestors and grandparents were, but they were looking forward to when their finally meet their only living relatives.

It was because of these pictures that Hariken was able to make several paintings. The first was a picture had their father in his ANBU uniform holding Naruto as a baby and his mother in her ANBU uniform too as she held Hariken, both had their masks attached on their waists. The next one had the two of them at their current age and their parents standing behind them, something that they wished actually happened. His third one was of the two of them sitting on a sofa with the Kunoichi Four behind it and the Hokage sitting in between them. Others included him and Naruto standing together with the Hokage, and the Kunoichi Four standing with all of their former teams in one picture from years ago. The last was with the demons (both the size of a tiger) standing beside their containers, the demons thought that one was very good. Of course all the paintings were stored with their other things in the secret room.

They were interesting children and apparently they had skills that made their demons proud, since they were using skill that foxes and felines were know for. The first thing they did was sneak into Konoha's head carpenter's office. The reason for that was that there were blueprints for everything in the village stored there, so they went there and Hariken managed to make copies of every building and secret underground passage in the village.

They then decided to take several particular originals. The blueprints for underground passage ways, the Uchiha district, Hyuga compound, Hokage home and tower, and blueprints of other secrets were taken. They gave them to the Hokage the next day while sealing their copies in a storage scroll and told him that it would not be wise to have things that could be used against them, especially if two children could get to them easily. Of course they didn't tell him that they had copies or that they would be sneaking into certain places in the village to learn secrets, improve their stealth skills, make plans for pranks, and maybe get some good blackmail material to use for when they got into trouble.

As for friends, the twins had gained a few over the previous year. They had were becoming good friends Hinata, despite her shy nature and blushing more around Naruto than Hariken. They all became friends with a lazy boy by the name of Nara Shikamaru, a somewhat large boy named Akimichi Choji, and a seemly bossy girl named Yamanaka Ino. They hated pity, but they were really grateful that Inoichi had convinced his wife and friends to let their children become the Uzumaki's friends, they realized that when they heard Ino's last name and that the two boys' fathers were friends of her father. Tenten even became friends with their friends as well, especially Hinata since she was in the same class an another Hyuga. The slightly older brown-haired girl was working with the younger lavender-eyed girl with her confidence and stutter problem.

All was not good for the blond though. It seems that some of the villagers and ninja decided to show their opinion of the two now that they weren't in their old home with the older kunoichi. Their apartment was broken into and trashed several times since they moved in last year. All their prized possessions were stored inside their secret room, but it still angered them that many of their things were destroyed. That was another reason that Naruto was glad that his secret garden was unknown.

When they learn to make the solid clones they had them set up traps for their intruders, so now they had less unwanted visits, but they still happened. Occasionally there were thing carved or painted on the walls and doors that said "Die demon brats" and "Leave our village monsters", as well as a few other things they wanted to forget. They got tired of always cleaning the messes, even when they had their clones do it for them.

Their birthday that year was particularly bad. They always received more glares on that day and they always avoided the celebration and mourning, much like how they avoided the festival that was created for just that. They learned to back in the orphanage to avoid others on their birthday, they usually spent the day hiding in the library, forests, or locked in their room to avoid being harmed. In the last year they went camping in Naruto's garden or slept at the home of their former guardians.

At the moment it was about an hour after dark and the twins were separated, something that was very rare. Naruto was at Ichiraku Ramen Bar since they both had a love for ramen, but they seldom let themselves eat the more than two bowls a day of delicious and unhealthy food. It was a good thing that the twins were good at cooking, because they gave the owner several suggestions of things to add to the menu other than ramen and the business increased despite losing the customers that hated the blonds. Now the small ramen bar specialized in ramen, but it now had other types of food and even healthier selections.

Hariken was walking Tenten and talking about the new swords that their weapon-smith sensai was teaching them how to make. Their sensai had them working together for the past few weeks to make their first sword, a chakra katana one of them could keep now that they knew the proper seals and already placed on it. They finished a few days prior and their sensai was making sure that everything was done properly. The two had used a seal that converted the user's chakra into the blade instead of storing their own chakra in it, the reason being that Tenten had very little chakra to store in it and Hariken did not want to accidentally place demon chakra in it. Of course that was for his first weapon, he was planning to store the chakra of both demons in the his future weapons as well as his and his brother's chakra.

The shop that the man owned was located about seven blocks from the Uchiha sector because those of that clan were his best customers and he was one of the best smiths. When they entered the blond boy stopped the girl from calling out for their sensai. There was something that just didn't feel right to the blond, then it hit him.

"This is weird, I smell blood. A lot of blood." The boy had said. It seems that the demons being inside them gave them enhanced animal-like abilities. Their hearing and sense of smell was stronger than just about any animal, their sight was sharper than a hawk,s, they were both as agile as a cat, and had reflexes quicker than most chunin. They even had slightly longer and sharpen canines, and their pupils slitted while their eyes retained their blue color.

Tenten was worried, she was hoping that their sensai was not in trouble, he was like a father to her once she left the her orphanage. She was deep in thought and barely dodged a kunai that was suddenly thrown straight for her. She and Hariken looked to the direction where it came from and were stunned to see Uchiha Itachi in ANBU uniform coming from the back room holding the broken bloody body of their sensai in one hand and a katana still dripping with blood in the other. They both recognized the sword as the weapon that they had been working hard to make, their hard work was used to harm and maybe kill their sensai. Hariken recognized Itachi because he seen the young teen pick Sasuke up from the academy on more than one occasion and Tenten had seen him in the shop many times since she worked in the front.

"As you can see, this old man was no match for me." He then dropped the dying man on the floor and looked Hariken. "Well what do we have here? I come looking for my mother to finish what I started and instead I found foolish weapon maker, a pathetic little girl, and one of the most hated beings in the village."

The children were stunned that at what the older boy did to their sensai, but they knew that they were as good as dead considering that they were just academy students and he was ANBU. Hariken decided to canceled the jutsu on his weights and stood in a fighting stance that he had been taught, he knew he had no chance against the Uchiha, but he wasn't going down without a fight.

Itachi sheathed his newly acquired katana on his back next to his ANBU katana while moving faster then either child could see and punched Hariken with enough force to be thrown through a window into the alley on the side of the building. The blond stood up and was prepared to defend himself as best he could from his training. Without the added weight he was a little faster and much lighter, but that did little to help him against an opponent that was near S-rank from what Yugao told him.

Soon Itachi had appeared in front of the boy and punched him in the stomach, then he kicked the boy in the ribs as he fell to the ground. Hariken stood up again and tried to punch the older boy, only to have his hand caught and his wrist broken in seconds. Itachi then punched the boy in the chest and sent him into the wall. The teen had to duck as he avoid a kick that was coming toward the back of his head when he was about to continue attacking the boy. As he looked at his new opponent he was prepared to see the girl, but instead he saw the young blond's brother.

"If you try to hurt my brother, you'll have to go through me first," Naruto growled out, showing his fang like teeth and cold angry blue eyes.

Itachi was preparing to deal with this new annoyance when he noticed something. He looked around the alley and saw what appeared to be a dozen of copies of each of the boys surrounding him. With his sharingan activated he could easily tell that they were solid actually Kage Bunshins and not ordinary Bunshins. -_These kids may be better than I thought, I didn't learn this jutsu until I was inducted into ANBU. I remember breaking the younger one's wrist a second ago and I know he couldn't have healed that fast with the demon's help, he must have performed the jutsu with his injury. They might even be strong as I was at their age or a little stronger, but even two of them at that strength isn't enough to stop me.-_

With his thoughts clear, the dark haired teen placed his hands on the hilts of both katana he possessed and began to speak. "I must say that it is quite impressive that you two were able to master such a high level jutsu at your age. Sure an Uchiha could copy that jutsu at that age if they had their sharingan activated, but there is little chance that they would have the chakra capacity to preform that move. Maybe I better take you both a little more seriously."

Itachi then unsheathed the two blades on his back and looked around once more. Then the boys mentally signaled their clones to attack the Uchihi, but a few swipes of his swords caused all the clones to disappear almost instantly. Naruto and Hariken looked a little panicked, but they decided to charge the older boy. Itachi simply smirked at the two boys and punched them both into the stone wall behind them. He then used his ANBU issued sword to stabbed Hariken straight through his stomach and pinned him to the wall. The young blond coughed up some blood while trying to hold in a scream. Naruto saw this and was about to run at Itachi when the red-eyed teen appeared in front of him and pinned both his arms above his head, pinned to the wall by a kunai through each palm.

"Pathetic demons, I can't believe that I wasted my time on you. Though I'm impressed that you haven't screamed out in pain yet." He looked at the two bleeding injured boys as they glared at him, "Well let me introduce you to the the Mangekyo Sharingan, I can use this to make a few seconds seem like up to three days of physical or mental pain. So for the next forty-eight hours you will feel like you are being stabbed." Itacha then took the blond boys into the color inverted Tsukuyomi world with them still pinned to the wall.

Itachi created two copies of himself as he was about to stabbed the boys, but both clones disappeared. The three were a little confused by that development.

"**You know, I'm really tired of people always saying that the cubs are us. They have no fur, not nearly as powerful as either of us, and to tell the truth I'm a lot better looking than any of them."** A female voice said as they looked around, but only the blonds recognizing the voice.

The three human males soon saw an average sized tiger appear with a fox the same size at its side, both wearing black collars that had blue swirls on the sides and a tag that had the word seal on it. The most notable thing was that the tiger had seven tails trailing behind it and the fox had nine tails.

"**I agree with you Shichibi, I mean if we looked like them I could understand the mix-up with the kits, but how do they look anything like us? Well I'll admit that the whiskers marks might make them look a little like us, also their eyes and smiles, but that's it."** The fox said with a deep voice.

Hariken decide to answer while Itachi was a little stunned by the appearance of the demons, "Well how should I know? We have been trying to figure out how the village confuses us for you two for a couple of years now. So, are you two here to help us out of this mess?"

The tiger smiled at them before a predatory grin appeared on her muzzle and licked her lips. **"Oh yes, that's what we're here for. We don't feel like cleaning up your mind again just because someone wanted to have a little fun in your heads. But now that I think about it, it has been a long time since we had fun and this guy seems to be the perfect chew-toy.** The demons began to grow in size as they walk closer to their new prey.

Now Itachi isn't one to normally fear for his life, but there are few that are crazy enough not to fear two of the most powerful of the Biju. He worked fast and canceled the genjutsu. Once they were back in the real world, Itachi was breathing hard and the twins were still struggling to get free. Itachi was a little weakened from using the Tsukuyomion so many times, but he knew he had to kill the boys since they was able to counter the Tsukuyomi with the help of the demons. Just as he was about to raise the second sword, he sensed the Hokage and several ANBU coming his way.

"It seems that you have lucked out this time, but be warned that you may not be so lucky if we should meet again." Itachi was about to disappeared when he thought of something, "On second thought I think that I will give you two a small parting gift."

The two boys looked up at his red eyes and they could feel themselves being placed in a genjutsu, but they couldn't do anything to get out of it because of their wounds. They soon found themselves living the nightmare that they would occasionally have over the past couple of years, but they felt pain though it was not physical. With that done, Itachi left his victims to their mental torture.

Moments later the Hokage, several ANBU, the Kunoichi Four, and Uchiha Makoto arrived to help the hurt Uzumaki with Tenten leading them. The young girl escaped to get help when Itachi placed his focus on the young blond and found an ANBU to take her straight to the Hokage's office, where he finished getting a mission report from Makoto moments before and instantly rushed out with the shinobi that were in his office. They couldn't believe the condition they saw the twins in and quickly released them from the wall while dispelling the genjutsu. They determined that the blonds would be fine in a day or two from their wounds and mental torture.

The ANBU began their investigation in the Uchiha district as the others walked into the weapon shop. Inside they found the dead shop owner and Tenten was very depressed to lose her only parental figure. The Sandaime decided that he couldn't let the items and equipment go to waste, so he was going to have everything go to the owner's students since he had no family. The elderly man planned to have everything placed in storage scrolls and put away until the twins moved since neither they nor Tenten had the room in their apartment for the things.

Soon the the ANBU returned with a traumatized Sasuke. The captain spoke to the Hokage "According to the boy, Itachi had killed all the other Uchiha. He said Itachi also stated that he was going to be waiting in the weapons shop for their mother because he knew that she was returning today and was planing on stopping to buy new kunai. What we don't know is why he's in this state."

Hariken then coughed a little as he was still recovering, "Well there was something weird about Itachi's eyes. I seen the sharingan several times from...unfortunate incidents and his were different. He called it the Mangekyo Sharingan I believe, whatever it was he took us somewhere with all the colors looking weird. He..umm...used too much chakra before he used it on us and sensed you coming, so it didn't really affect us." He didn't want to say that the demons had helped them since the Hokage was probably the only one knew about the demons being helpful and they didn't want to say anything with the fact that one of their friends were there.

"He did have enough energy to put us in a genjutsu, we couldn't do anything with my hands like this and Hariken dealing with a sword in his stomach." Naruto showed his recently bandaged hands as he spoke, Rin had began to work on the boys as soon as they were released from the wall.

The Uchiha woman was very sad when they all heard. Not only was her clan completely wiped-out with the exception of herself and her sons, but it was done by her eldest son. The Hokage knew this was going to be a problem. _We are still recovering from the loses caused by the demons' attack and the war prior to that, now we have one of our most powerful clans killed by one of the strongest and most promising ninja to ever bare their name, except for his mother and brother. Not only that but one of our best weapon smiths is dead at the hand of that teen. I remember Fugaku once telling me about the Mangekyou Sharingan and that the only way to get it is for an Uchiha to kill his best friend. I also recall the Konoha Military Police and Yugao were telling me that Shisui was killed the other day and he was Itachi's closest friend. It seems that Hariken isn't telling us everything, the demons might have helped them and they both most likely know that. This is not going to be taken well by the rest of the village, maybe I can keep the fact that the twins were apart of the reason Itachi ran a secret._ The Sandaime Hokage would have thought more on the subject had his thoughts not been interrupted by the blond he was just thinking about.

"Sorry Tenten, but that bastard Itachi stole our sword. It's bad enough that Naruto and I were stabbed by him, but he decided to take the katana that you and I worked hard to make. If I ever see him again I'll teach him a lesson about taking things that doesn't belong to him and get back our sword, as well as get him for what he did to sensai." It seemed that Hariken's outburst calmed everyone just a little bit with the grim situation by redirecting their attention.

Tenten burst into tears and began to cry on the injured boy's shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him, "I don't care about that! We just lost our sensai, someone that was like a father to me and I was that close to losing my best friend! Please don't make me worry like that again, I was afraid that I wasn't going to get back in time..." She couldn't speak anymore and just continued to cry.

Hariken just wrapped his arms around her and held her. He remembered that he had those same fears about his brother after their torture, especially the time when they separated them for a week and they weren't sure if the other was still alive. Incidentally it was the strong desire to know the other was still alive that caused their mental bond to develop.

----------------------------------------

That day would go down in history as the day of the Uchiha Massacre. It was known that Uchiha Itachi had, for reasons unknown, decided to murder the entire Uchiha Clan. He had apparently planned to murder everyone in his clan with the exception of his younger brother, Sasuke. He used the Tsukuyomion to make Sasuke see the murder everyone in their clan for twenty-four hours, though to the outside world it was just a few seconds, and told his little brother that he was going to also kill their mother. Itachi managed to kill the owner of a weapon shop near the Uchiha District and the entire Uchiha clan, except his mother and Sasuke.

Uchiha Makoto survived because while after she gave her report to the Hokage she ran into the several kunoichi that took care of the Uzumaki twins before and she wanted to talked to a couple of the women so that she could know more about them and the twin, she was to kindhearted to hate the blonds. They were talking about the children when a young brown haired girl came in with an ANBU and screaming that Itachi attacked her and Hariken after he killed their sensai. That was how the group was eventually led to the twins.

By the next morning, everything calmed down and the Hokage had the ninja of Konohagakure no Sato give the murdered Uchiha a proper funeral. It was quick, but the elderly man felt that it had to be done as quick as possible. He also had the two remaining Uchiha stay in a hotel for a couple of days as he located a new place for them to live since it would probably be many years before either of them would want to live in their former home. He had found a home that could easily house the two near the Hyuga compound. Usually the Hyuga would have objected to having any Uchiha so close, but it was a special case and Hyuga decided not to object as long as the two Uchiha did not disturb or interfere in their affairs.

The twins and Tenten seemed to become closer after the incident, Hariken and Tenten were almost inseparable while she took on a somewhat sisterly role to Naruto. Over the next few years the three children grew closer and stronger as they gained some new skills. Tenten and Hariken had an odd relationship because they both seemed closer than friends with each other that was not like a sibling bond, but the fact that she had a crush on Hyuga Neji was the main reason that they were not a couple.

As for some talents, Hariken and Tenten had been studying how to make seals again, so that Hariken could customize his weapons with special features and Tenten wanted to to be able to store as many weapons as possible. After finding a new weapon-smith that would accept and train them, they were just able to make projectile weapons and a few swords while they studied other weapons and seals. He was planning on making each of them a personalized weapon by the time they graduate and Tenten had been able to store about thirty weapons she was allowed to keep.

Hariken's skills with a pencil evolved into engraving things, he was now able to engrave in stone and metal almost as easily as he could sketch. Naruto had wanted create some of his own jutsu, so he spent the the last year or so reading more of their parents' notes and even some jutsu that they obtained from sneaking in the jutsu section of their favorite library, only official shinobi were allowed in that section and some of the meaner visitors would make sure the 'demon brats' could not obtain more strength. As of this point they learned all their parents jutsu, not really that hard to do when you are very intelligent and can create hundreds of clones to practice the jutsu for three years.

The blonds were able to make Tenten her own weights from their parents notes, but hers were smaller and less obvious by looking like simple bracelets and anklets. It seemed that not only did Hariken learn to make weapons, but he learned other forms of metal work to see what else he could make. He made the weighs look like a set of bracelets and anklets to give the added illusion that they were not important. Tenten would sometimes train with the blond boys and mostly focused with her weapons, but had set her weights a lot less than the twins because she didn't adjust as easily as the they could and they had their weights longer than she did.

Their friendship with Hinata was developing well also. They had managed to get her to stop stuttering and reduced her blush, though it would still appear on her face when Naruto was around. Her timid nature disappeared and she became a bit more confident, but she was still a quiet and shy girl. Naruto and Tenten worked hard to get the young lavender-eyed girl out of her shell while Hariken started to help her relax with others.

Tenten soon noticed her crush on Naruto and confronted the girl on it. If the two were not as close as they were or the young girl had not been working with her three friends, her face might have been redder than a tomato and passed out from all the blood rushing to her head. Instead she blushed and told the older girl about how he called her cute when they first met, helped her with her emotions concerning her father, he and his brother were her best friends, how he was overflowing with confidence, and how he seemed to never let anything keep him down since it appeared that almost all of the adults were against them.

Of course Tenten pointed out that Hariken seemed to be the same way and Hinata said that she knew that, but there was just something about Naruto that seemed to attract her to him more than his brother that she just couldn't explain. Tenten thought that it might be that he seemed to be the leader of the two because being the older brother and tried to always watch out for his slightly younger brother, while Hariken would also try to watch out for his older brother but had more confidence in Naruto's ability.

Hinata was given her own set of weights like Tenten and began training with the three during the three years. Eventually the future weapons mistress and Hyuga heiress were invited to train with the twins in the afternoon with the kunoichi that helped raised them and were extremely happy have more female influences in her ninja training other than her idols.

A couple months after Tenten started her last year at the academy, Hariken and Naruto had their eleventh birthday and were called into the Hokage's office. There he informed them that they would be able to move into their parent's home. The two were thrilled to hear that and the Hokage told them that it was hidden in one of the private training grounds, there were many training areas all over the village but there were some that were off limits to most unless told otherwise. For the two that meant that they would not have to worry about anyone sneaking into their home to destroy their property.

They asked if Tenten could move in with them since they had more than enough room and the Hokage told them that it was fine as long as their shared their secret since there was little chance that they could hide that fact from someone living with them, they reluctantly agreed. The Hokage had discovered that they knew of the demons the prior year when they were seeing if they could use some of the power, luckily they only released enough that only the Hokage was able to detect it and they explained that they knew about the demons as well as the demons reason for attacking. The Hokage of course wrote the information in his records since it would prove to be valuable to know.

---------------------------------------

By the end of the week, all the three of the children moved into the Uzumaki, or rather Kazama, home. They had moved all their possessions, the items in the secret room, and the things from the weapon smith sensai left into their new home with storage scrolls. Tenten and Hinata were the most surprised by the location of their friends new home, but the size of their house surprised the girls more. The three were beginning to leave with their things and Hinata asked to go with them when she was told that they were moving, she thought it would be good to know where her friends would be living now.

When they walked inside, the girls were very impressed as the all four began to look around the huge home since it looked twice as big as the home of Kurenai and the others. When they finished they twins made a seal to create a large number of Kage Bunshins and had them start putting all their things away, Tenten put her own things away since the clones were clones of boys. The condition of the home was pretty good and fully furnished, but had large amount of dust and no food since no one lived there in years. It was because of Hinata being smart enough to think of the likelihood of a lack of food that the young indigo haired girl had went grocery shopping before meeting her friends and decided to stock the large kitchen while the others put their things away.

The girls finished and exited their current locations to see the clones had started to clean the place up, it was a little funny that the boys had turned a jonin level skill into a shortcut to do chores. The first thing they noticed in the living room was a newly added painting that had a familiar looking man that had a resemblance the twins and a woman with long white hair. The man and woman were each holding a blond baby wrapped in a blue blanket.

"It looks nice, don't you agree?" Asked a familiar voice behind the two girls. They turned around to see Naruto. "I think this is one of Hariken's best ones and probably the most accurate involving our parents. We never told you, but they died in the demon attack and that was a couple hours after we were born. The Hokage gave use several pictures that he took right after our birth, he was close to our grandparents and that made him close to our parents. I'm the one that our father is holding and Hariken is the one mother is holding."

Tenten was impressed that Hariken was able to make such a good painting just from a picture, she knew he had some talent but not that good. That fact embarrassed her since she was so close to them, but only knew a little about their hobbies. Hinata knew even less about their hobbies, all she really knew was that they both did some pranks, Hariken said that he sketched, and Naruto liked learning new jutsu. The main thing that either girl knew was that they were good kids that were hated by the adults for some reason.

"Umm..yeah it's very nice, looks like a professional did it. So those are your parents?" The blond nodded to Tenten's question. "I don't know where, but I know that I seen them some where before. I have a feeling that I know about them and can't exactly remembered what it is. Can you tell me or is it some kind of secret? I remember your brother never really talked about them."

Naruto closed his eyes and seemed to be thinking about her question. "I guess it's not a problem. We were planning on telling you a few things since you will be living here with us and I guess this can be the first." He opened his eyes and both girls could see seriousness all over his face, "What I'm about to tell you are several S-Class secrets that the Hokage has asked us not to revel to anyone outside of this house unless he says we can. Right now he, Hariken, and I are the only ones that know all of these secrets while some others just know one or two of them. Do you think that you can keep our secrets?"

Tenten looked at Hinata and both appeared nervous to each other, but they still nodded. "Our parents' names were Kazama Arashi and Mina, but very few remember those names or at least speak them out loud. I believe that you may have known them as the Konoha's Yellow Flash and Flaming Tigress." Spoke a new voice behind the girls and they turned around to see that the room was clean, the clones were gone, and Hariken was leaning against the wall behind them.

Both girls appeared to be trying to remember the names and when Hinata's eyes widened, "You mean that the strongest Hokage we ever had and one of the strongest kunoichi ever were your parents?" She just got a nod from the boys when Hariken walked over to his brother.

Tenten then remembered why she remembered their mother's name, after all she idolized all strong kunoichi like Mina and Tsunade, but there was something else that she remembered, "Wait, I don't remember ever hearing about them getting married or having children. If something like that was true then that information would be well know in the village."

Hariken laughed a little and Naruto just smiled at her statement, "That's the reason that they are S-Class secrets. Only my parent's students, their parents, and the Hokage know about their marriage. Even thought they loved each other and they would have strong children, there were many that would have disapproved of the two that held the highest authority in the village being together and those that feared the power of that union."

What Naurto said was true, the village had a form of democracy that had the five areas to keep the others in order. If three were against two then the decision of the there was done. One was the current Hokage, next was the ANBU Commander, then the previous Hokage or Hokages if they were still alive each had a point, then the teammates of the third Hokage had one vote together, and the last was the village council. With Mina and Arashi secretly married and the Sandaime being a major supporter of them allowed the Yondaime to be able to get things done for the village that needed to be done, it was faster since they could go over the council when all three agreed. It was true that was an abuse of power, but the council had to many corrupt members that sometimes did things for themselves or their clan and the Sandaime's teammates were trying to protect the village so much that they would actually cause more harm than good it at times.

"As for the two of us, the Hokage said that our grandparents thought our parents were just having one child and it died during the attack with mom and dad, the medic-nin that knew about them having children were killed in the demon attack, and our parents' students were never told about mom being pregnant, so the Hokage is the only other one that knows about our parentage," Hariken finished for his brother.

Tenten just stood there with her mouth moving like a fish trying to think of something to say. After all, it's not everyday that you find out that your best friends are the children of one of your idols and one of the greatest heroes of Leaf. Hinata was impressed and realized that their parents was probably a big influence on their dreams. After the initial shock wore off, the four children all decided to talk together. It surprised the girls to learn the twins parentage, but they were on good terms with nearly all of the kunoichi in the village, the boys were curious of how they did that as well, but thought that it had something to do with the kunoichi that trained them.

Another week later Tenten was still adjust to her new home, but noticed something odd going on. At times it seemed that the twins were silent then they would begin talking as if they started a conversation before she heard them and seemed to always have a lot of energy after heavy training. The two felt that if they avoided the subject any longer they might end up losing their friendship with Tenten anyway and decided to share their other secrets. They told her why the village hated them, how their parents sealed the demons, the reason for the sealing, them being the vessels that hold the demons, a couple of their training secrets (but kept some details hidden), and the laws the Hokage created concerning them.

One thing they didn't know was that Hinata was right outside their front door when they told Tenten everything and the two were so concerned about Tenten's reaction that they didn't notice the other girl's presence. She was one of the few that knew where they lived because she was one of their closest friends and she was told she could come over to visit whenever she liked. She was ready to run and cry when she heard them since she didn't know what to think. She just sat with her back against the door and tried to organize her thoughts. -_Naruto-kun and Hariken-kun both have demons sealed inside them, demons that attacked our village. Are they demons too...or separate being that have the demons sealed in them? Are they truly evil or just good kids like us? Is that why all the adults treat them so badly and look at them with those hatefully eyes?-_ Those thoughts were going through the young girls head when she heard something that helped her feel better.

Once they told Tenten their secret, they expecting her to yell at them and run away screaming about them being evil. Instead she yelled at them about not trusting her and that after knowing them for the past few years she should know if they were evil demons or not, which she said they were not. After that she went to her room and didn't come out until the next day, she decided to calm herself before she said something she might regret later. Hinata had left her spot by the door and went home to think, wondering if her knowing that the twins had demons in them affected how she felt about them when she didn't know.

The next week the four became closer, Hinata had told them a couple days later that she knew about their secret and she didn't care just like Tenten. They all began training again since Tenten would graduate soon, but many of the things the twins were learning and doing were to advanced for either girl. So they decided to do some more basic or reduced forms of training with each other compared to the Uzumaki's. Hinata and Tenten advanced fairly well with the twins. They didn't have the chakra capacity to do any of the upper level skills that the blonds did, but that didn't stop either of them from learning the lower levels ones and a few upper level skills that required more control than chakra.

Tenten graduated a few months later and had her skills evaluated by her jonin instructor. Her ninjutsu were mid to upper genin, genjutsu was lower genin(though Kurenai made sure she could tell when she's under genjutsu and dispel up to mid chunin level), taijutsu was upper genin/lower chunin thanks to her teachers and the twins, her skills with projectile weapons was nearly jonin, and her ability in armed combat could rival a chunin. The young girl may not be the best of her class with Neji in there, but she was the best kunoichi and could probably make chunin after she gained a year or two of experience.

"So Tenten-chan, how does it feel to be a genin?" The Hinata asked when they arrived at the Uzumaki home. The Hariken had invited her over for a snack an hour before Tenten arrived and they all wanted to talk to the older girl.

"Well it's not bad, my jonin sensai is a little...eccentric, but he's a nice guy. His name is Maito Gai and he said that he's a taijutsu specialist, most likely the best in the village since he said that his rival is the best ninjutsu user in the village after the Hokage." She smirked when she finished, thinking about how much her speed and strength might improve.

Hinata smiled a little as she had heard her cousin Neji talking about the same thing to her father, but the twins cringed a little as Naruto spoke, "No offense Tenten, but a little eccentric is putting it nicely. Rin-nee-chan told us about him and his rivalry with Kakashi. I fail to see how a guy wearing a green spandex body suit and screaming about the 'Power of Youth' can be so strong at times."

Hariken nodded, "We met him once and I still have nightmares about when he tried to get us to wear the same thing, if he had a dark blue or black one I might have considered wearing it with some pants over it." He then sighed, "But you're right, he knows his taijutsu. Yugao-nee-chan had us learn a couple of styles under him right after..well after that little incident and I'm trying to create a unique taijutsu style based on want the we were taught, as well as the notes that are in our parents library. Maybe we can find out who's better at taijutsu in the future if you want."

Tenten laughed a little. She didn't want to say it out-loud, but the two younger boys were stronger than her and will probably always be stronger. Though she did plan on making that strength gap as small as possible.

"That may be true, but I have to warn you to be careful about my team. One person on my team is named Rock Lee. He said that he's unable to do ninjutsu or genjutsu and plans to be a great ninja using only taijutsu. Usually I'd call it that dream impossible, but I said that my sensai is a taijutsu specialist and I noticed that he's already beginning to take a strong interest in Lee's training. That could mean that you two may have some strong competition when you become genin. The other one is the rookie of the year, Hyuga Neji." The three listening stayed silent at the older girl's statement. "Did I say something wrong?" Sadly she didn't know about how Neji treated Hinata and the fact that Hariken was jealous that Neji had her affection without trying or returning the feelings while he would do anything for her.

Naruto sighed, "Well it's just that we don't really get along with him, there are some personal issues that we have with him." Tenten looked at him as if asking for an explanation. "Well Hariken and I both have our own reason, though they are similar and we just don't feel like sharing them right now."

Hariken nodded his head slowly, "Let's just say that it's like out problem with Sasuke, they get everything that we are working hard for and take what they have for granted. Sasuke developed some kind of complex of killing his brother and protecting his mother by getting stronger, but how he acts I think that he expects the power to be handed to him just because he's an Uchiha. Besides, Sasuke resents us a little since we were able to barely hold Itachi of while you went to get help and the fact that we have the the brotherly bond he was suppose to have."

Naruto spoke up next, "I think that Neji real problem is that he has inherited the Hyuga arrogance, which thankfully skipped over Hinata-chan. I think that he just needs someone to deflate his ego." Naruto smiled a little when he notice Hinata lower her head to hide her blush when he added -_chan_ to her name, he thought the blush made her look cuter. No matter how much they helped her gain more confidence of reduce her timid nature she was still a shy and quiet girl that blushed at compliments, especially from Naruto.

Tenten nodded a little, "I'll admit that he can stand to be more humble, but he is probably even stronger than either of you and that would make him the strongest genin in the village." After that was said the group went on to talking about some small matters of training, it was very possible that Neji was stronger than them and they wanted to be ready if they had to find out one day.

Later the four went to their afternoon training and soon found out that it was their last week of training because the four kunoichi were all being promoted. Kurenai was going to be an active jonin until the next year where she will be assigned a team from the new graduates, Rin was going to be a tokubetsu jonin and placed in command of the medic-nin because she was the most experienced medic-nin in the village, Yugao was being promoted ANBU Captain with her own team, and Anko was being promoted to tokubetsu jonin and specialize in interrogation with Ibaki. So three of the children would soon be training alone since everyone was going to have more responsibilities and less time to be with the academy students, also Tenten would be away with team for training and missions. As a gift for their last training with the older kunoichi the blonds gave them the two paintings that they made of them back in their old apartment, which really impressed the older ladies.

Well that's it for now

I don't remember who came up with the idea of a vessel to a powerful demon would have a bit of resistance to the Tsukuyomi since it's mental, but I liked it. Genjutsu still works on them, just that ones similar to the Tsukuyomi will backfire if used on any vessel of a starting with the five tail on up since a vessel has two conscious minds, meaning that there are only five that it can't work on and four that have some resistance.

Personally, I liked the hobbies that I gave them. I wanted to give Hariken the a blacksmith ability as well as be a weapon's master and I gave him Tatsuma's artistic abilities from my other story.

The next chapter will be the graduation exam and there will be a few different things. I recently started working on a third and fourth story before I forget the idea, one should be up with this one story soon.

I know that I'm making them seem really strong or skilled for their age, but it is all possible. It has been said that using the Kage Bunshins to study would allow years of practice in months or maybe weeks, and I had them know it for a couple years now. I have a feeling that giving Naruto all chakra elements isn't that new, but I felt that it would help explain the two learning and creating new jutsu so fast along with the clones. That will also prove to enhance some abilities later.

For Tenten and Hinata, I increased their skills, I thought that they were two of the strongest girls fighting and that those two probably would have made chunin soon if they had a little more training and experience.


	5. Graduation and Trouble

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, so thank him for Naruto.

**A/N:** Now this is one of the last chapters that is remade from chapters that I posted. I made another chapter for the other story that I didn't post, but that was when I realized that I drifted to far from my original plot.

"Speaking"

_-Thinking-_

"**Inner self/ Demon talking"**

_**-Demon thinking-**_

"**Twin Burden"**

**5.Graduation and Trouble**

Several months later, the twins were still performing the poorly in the academy and they were ranked at the bottom of the class. In all honesty, the they had stopped trying unless Iruka was was teaching the class. In their classes there were a several teachers, three that would teach everyone and some others that would teach all the girl. They thought that Iruka was a good teacher because he was actually nice to them and tried to help them, but the others we completely unfair. When it was time for a test the teachers would usually give the two the wrong test or change the answers they marked to the wrong choices when the tests were graded. They were constantly picked to answer questions that they shouldn't know and had to answer wrong or they might reveal that they are more intelligent than they appear, in truth Hinata and Tenten were the only ones other than the Hokage that had any real idea how smart they were while others like Kurenai and Rin knew they were smart since they helped teach the twins.

They didn't really care about the academy anymore, all they wanted to do was graduate so that they could get away from these that tried to hinder progress, besides they learned more information on their own in the ninja library and their parents private library. Of course they couldn't let anyone get away with trying to cause them problems. They two were well known as the 'Twin Pranking Terrors' for their revenge in the village and gave many a fear of being the next target instead of worrying about the demons that was sealed inside them, demons that found many of the pranks funny.

Some of their pranks were directed toward those that tried to overcharge them in the market. They once collected a dozen stray cats and let them loose in a seafood store that kicked Naruto after selling him some spoiled fish. They once set-off a paint bomb in a clothing store that refused to even let them in. Another time they convinced Aburame Shino to use his ability to communicate with insects to ask some termites to eat holes in the roofs of several homes in exchange for several rare insects that liked Naruto's garden hidden garden and his new one at their home, once it was done it was later revealed that they had him do that because there was a bad storm that night.

Their favorite prank involved the men's bath in the local hot springs, a large supply poison ivy, and a chunin level illusion. That particular hot springs was a favorite to most of the male ninja that hated the two and they decided to do a little payback, but they also decided to be nice to the women since the majority of the kunoichi that went there liked the blonds. The day of the prank was the day of both the biggest laugh and headache for the Hokage because of the what happened to the men, though he did feel some pity, and the fact that there were at least two dozen shinobi that he had to take off active duty until they cured their...problem.

The teachers that wronged them had to deal with their alarm clocks being stuffed with special explosive noted that made more noise than damage while going off an hour early, their soap being replaced with something made them smell like a skunk, dye in their shampoo that made their hair a brighter shade of pink than a certain Haruno student, and their chunin uniforms being replaced with copies of the green spandex that a certain jonin wears. All that happened to the them and the instructors never learned that it's not wise to anger an Uzumaki.

The two had taken up a unique style of dressing as well. Both boys started to wear orange and blue jumpsuits with all their bracers still on and a netted shirt underneath the jacket, the jacket had their usually blue swirl on the back.(basically the only differences from the series is the swirl and bracers) They both wore a a pair of goggles on their head. Naruto and Hariken was almost identical, but Hariken had one more whisker mark on each cheek. Well most had to look at the whisker marks or pay attention to their clothes to tell them apart, Hariken's jacket had a hood on it. Since he wore the hood so much, few knew that his hair was a lot longer than Naruto's hair, which would have made telling them apart easier.

The goggles had a couple of special features and different additional uses. They could be used as both binoculars and for underwater uses, then thanks to some of their parents jutsu the goggles could be used to see in the dark. Naruto's were orange and Hariken's were blue to make the easy to distinguish which one was for who. The other uses they had for them was that Naruto used his to keep their hair out of his eyes and Hariken used his to to protect his eyes when making weapons or painting.

The training they did was very useful. With months of uninterrupted practice they were able to completely master the jutsu their parents made and have a number of elemental jutsu. They discovered that because of their mother's kekkei genkai they also inherited chakra elements. It seems that their mother's was fire and lightning while their father's was earth and wind, but they also inherited their grandmother's chakra element of water and that made their chakra be aligned to all five basic elements. It was because of that that the five were able to learn and control certain elemental jutsu faster than they should have. Part of the training they made for themselves was to try to find new ways of using their chakra to enhance their abilities, though they were mostly reduce to just using a single element at a time since they had not discovered a way to perform jutsu without a kekkei genkai specifically for combining elements.

Hariken had also finally been able to make the seals for his weapons to make them more unique or chakra enhanced after they converted a room so that he could use it for his weapon making. His first project was to make a weapon for them both and those they cared about. He made a katana for Naruto and a pair of wakizashi for himself, each weapon had their respective demon's chakra embedded within them. Hariken's swords were each eight inches shorter than Naruto's, making them about twenty inches (51 cm) long. The hilt of Naruto's katana was wrapped with a reddish-orange cloth and Hariken's were wrapped with in dark blue, also they each had a sheath that was painted in the same colors.

Hariken place some engravings on the weapons when he decided to name their weapons. Naruto's sword had a image that looked like the Kyuubi landing from a jump with it's nine tails waving behind him on both sides of the blade and the swirl pattern that was a mark of their clan behind him, it was called the Gingitsune (Silver Fox). Hariken's was much the same, except it had Shichibi crouching down as if preparing to pounce with his seven tails swaying in front of the symbol on each blade, his were the Tsuin Mouko (Twin Fierce Tigers, tsuin-twin and mouko-fierce tiger so I could be a little off). He was in the process of making bo staff for Hinata and a set of special tonfa for Rin, he already made weapons for six other people including Tenten.

The fact that the twins had embedded some of the demons' chakra inside of their weapons would mean that they had some access and control to the demonic chakra. In the last few years they managed to gain control over some of the chakra and had some unique alternations to their bodies. Though how much they could control, their strength level, and their abilities were secrets that only the two knew. Also, the weapons were virtually unbreakable because of the demon chakra and the metal used. The truth was that the only thing that could cause the weapons to break was a weapon that was made from a similar process and involved a demon.

Hariken also had to put additional seal on their private weapons, such as rejecting anyone that handles or try to wield the weapons it without their permission and teleporting like a summoning to the nearest person with permission. Another seal was a control and suppression seal over the chakra seal, after all if the demon's chakra over powered their sense while training, then he needed to make sure that their swords didn't do the same to them or anyone they let use them. When that was done with their demon enhanced weapon he began to work on the weapons for several certain people as gifts.

With Hariken's weapon and seal making skills he had managed to create new kunai and shuriken. They were the same as any that were made by other weapon-smiths, but what was unique about his was that he placed a seal on the weapons that automatically caused the projectiles to teleport to their their designated holster or pouch when the owner wanted them. That meant that they would never have to worry about running out, losing, or retrieving their throwing weapons. Tenten in particular liked that idea and had Hariken place the seal one every one of her weapons, as well as having him teach her how to make the seal. Another of his seals was placed on shuriken only and caused them to explode on impact when a little chakra was channeled into them prior to throwing. He even managed to make a few of his father's special kunai for him and Naruto with some added features that would be very useful later.

Naruto had developed several jutsu that he shared with his brother, but he was the better with them because he had the more chakra and a little more control. They mastered all the chakra exercises that they practiced. They levitated leaves and rocks, walked up trees, walking on water, walking up the wall of a waterfall(the wet rock wall behind it with the water forcing them down), and the hardest for them of walking up the water of the waterfall. Their control not only dramatically improved, but their already impressive chakra reserves at least doubled and they practiced all the control methods with their added weights, though they had to release them whenever they moved to the deeper water and lost footing so they could swim at times.

It seems that training with their weights in different ways had unique effects on the then since they shifted some of the weight when they switched to better fitting vests over the years until they stopped using them. Naruto had shifted more of his weights to his ankles so that he used more strength in his legs, this made him the faster of the two. He now had about one-hundred fifty pounds (68kg) on each leg and a hundred twenty-five pounds (57g) on each arm, totaling five hundred fifty pounds (250kg) all together and he decided that was more than enough weight to wear until he needed to do more intense training. Hariken had shifted more weight to his wrists and that made him the stronger one with faster punches. His weights were the reverse of Naruto's, being one-hundred fifty pounds on each arm and one-hundred twenty-five pounds on each leg. Their physique probably would be visible to everyone around them, but they wore baggy clothes that hid their lean muscles. This also affected their taijutsu styles since Hariken could punch faster and harder while Naruto moved faster and kicked harder.

Because they were still in the academy they decided to leave their weapons at home, but they were wondering if they would ever become genin with how most of the teachers were against them. Right now the their class had a couple of days before the exam and they were wondering what will they have to do. Naruto had been telling his brother that they should do something to really be remembered since they wouldn't have the time once they graduate, but his twin was skeptical as they were sitting on the roof of the school.

"Come on bro, we need to do something big to really grab everyone's attention. Something like, I don't know, paint graffiti on the faces of Hokage Mountain."

The other blond paused and looked at him for a second, "Naruto, I paint art, not graffiti. Besides, do you think I'm going to insult dad and the old man by doing that? If you do then you really don't know me as well as I thought."

Naruto held up his hands in defense. "Okay, you win. We won't do that, but we have to do something."

Hariken was looking out the window at the Hokages' faces when he got an idea and explained it to his brother. It seems that Naruto had a good idea, but as usual turned it into a prank. After he finished explaining the plan, the twins shared a smile. They may not be pulling a prank, but it was big and would definitely get them noticed. That night they were able to sneak out of the house with their supplies without waking Tenten and began to get to work in the middle of the night.

The next morning the blond boys were glad that they had decided to rest instead of train the previous afternoon and they were very grateful for their training. The twins were able to finish in a couple hours because of the ability to see in the dark that their goggles gave them, their skills with Kage Bunshins, and their chakra control exercises. As soon as anyone stepped outside of their home they would see the "masterpiece" of the Uzumaki twins.

Once everyone woke up and looked to the Hokage's Mountain, they were all surprised. They didn't know whether to be angry or impressed by what was done to the images of the great leaders of Hidden Leaf. Those that knew of Hariken's artistic ability instantly recognized his work and had a feeling that his brother helped. The Sandaime Hokage was both impressed and amused by the work of the twins. He also had to regrettably send out two ANBU squads, five jonin, and ten chunin to search for the twins to give them punishment for what they did, though he secretly hoped to convince the council to let some of their work stay.

What the two had done was paint all the Hokage's faces to a flesh-like color that matched each one's real complexion, then painted the hair and eye of the four in the proper way (His hair was done in the same color it looked when he was younger), and even the hitai-ites of the Shodai and Nidaime were colored properly. That wasn't all that was done, it seems that the two wanted to get their thoughts out on each of the Hokages. Under the Shodai Hokage's face was the words "The First, but not the best", under the Nidaime Hokage's face was "The Second was good, but there were better", under the Sandaime Hokage's face said "Kind man and one of the best, but there is still one better", and under the Yondaime Hokage's face was "The best of the four and one of the greatest heroes." The part that particularly amused the old man was what came next. Right next to the Yondaime's head were the words "Whoever the old man gets to replace him before I'm old enough", and that was soon followed by "This place reserved for Uzumaki Naruto, future and greatest Hokage." The elderly man had to let a chuckle pass his lips, he would have to have the young blonds clean off the words, but maybe he could have the paint on the faces treated to be weather resistant.

Several hours later the Hokage was starting to wonder if he had underestimated the skills of the twins since it appeared that the teams had yet to return with the blonds. As he looked outside at the faces on the mountain again he saw water pouring down the side of the mountain and over all the painted areas. Soon all the words were washed away, but the paint on the faces remained. He sudden felt something a little off and smiled.

"You like that jutsu? It was in our parents library, I believe it was called Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique). When you have the right talent and skills you can make Kage Bunshins perform strong techniques even from this distance. We just needed to make one each and send them to wash the words away, well we made a few more to give a good chase to those guys you sent after us." The Hokage heard Naruto's voice say as he turned to see the two blond boys, Naruto sitting in his chair and Hariken leaning against it. He was glad that he was one of the few that could sense them when they were near or they would have really surprised him.

Hariken spoke next, "As for the paint, well the words you can see wash away with water and the faces need to have a special remover for it to wash away. I made both since I hate cleaning up when Naruto decides to use my paint and the other one was made to make my paintings last."

Sarutobi laughed again as the blond spoke. -_These two are very interesting. They not only eluded the ninja I sent after them, but also undid the work they would have needed clean for punishment when they were caught. They also manage to do high ranked jutsu conjunction without getting fatigued. They will be no doubt be great ninja when they are older and I think they might actually be able to slip pass me soon, but first they need to pass the graduation exam.-_

_----------------------------------_

Several minutes later, the words were completely washed off the monument and the two blonds thought that it was time to go to class, though they decided to give the Hokage the painting that Hariken did of the three of them a couple of years before. Since they had an idea of what was going to be said, they decided to take their time getting there and had a nice conversation.

"So Naruto, when are you going to ask Hinata out or to be your girlfriend? She's nice and a good friend, besides you and I both know how she feels about you. You also know that if you take too long someone else might get her, I do remember seeing Kiba eying her a few times before." Hariken said to his brother as the walked down a nearly deserted street.

Naruto let out a small growl at the what he said about Kiba and sigh followed afterwards, "You know that I'm not sure. I like Hinata, but being with her now would just make her a target for the villagers' hate." He looked to his younger brother with a hint of sadness in his eyes. It may have been odd for either of them to talk about feelings so freely since they spent a lot of time hiding them, but they made sure not to hide them from each other since no one knew the problem better than the other.

"Not to mention that those same villagers would probably say something like 'Those demon brats managed to gain control of the heiress of our strongest clan' or something along those lines. That's one headache we all can do without for now," Hariken sadly said.

Naruto looks back at his depressed brother, "That's true, but why don't you try to get with Tenten? I can tell that you care for her more than a friend and technically her status is the same as ours, so no one can really say anything other than we are corrupting the youth of the village."

Hariken shook his head, "It's not that easy bro, she had a crush on Neji and doesn't see me as anything other than her best friend. I don't get it, I'd be willing to do anything for her and I help her when I can, but she still sees me as a friend. I think that getting her to forget about him is as hopeless as getting Shikamaru to stop thinking most things are troublesome or get Choji to go on a diet, but I'll still try. Neji is a good guy, but I think that he'll break her heart and lose her before he realizes what he has. Then again he may simply not be interested in her.

His older brother nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah, I suppose so. Funny that he has us both disliking him because he doesn't treat the girls we care about right. Maybe one day we will get lucky and one of us can pound some sense into him." Naruto finished by smiling at his younger brother.

Hariken smiled back, "I would love to see that, maybe if we're lucky we will be with the girls by then. But seriously, I think he needs to loosen up. If he takes life so seriously all the time I think that he will miss out on a lot of things. I mean if we can relax after the childhood we had, he should be able to do the same."

Naruto nodded as the they walked inside the academy toward their class. When they opened the door they were greeted by the frown of Iruka and the passive face of Mizuki seated at the teachers' desk.

"Hey Iruka-sensai, you look upset. I hope none of the others students been too much trouble for you without us here to distract them from your boring lectures." Naruto said with the now trademark Uzumaki grin(Can't be a fox grin since his brother has a tiger). If anything Iruka seemed to get angrier. The twins counted down mentally in unison, -_...four, three, two, one...-_

"Naruto, Hariken, you are both over two hours late for class! I would like an explanation now!" The irritated man almost yelled out.

The two blonds stood in a thinking position, each with a hand to their chin with their eyes closed, "Hmm...we helped an elderly lady with her groceries?" Naruto asked his brother.

"No, we helped Asuka-obaa-chan with her groceries yesterday with Konohamaru. What about delivering kunai to Anko-nee-chan?" Hariken replied.

"Nope, we gave her two weeks worth of kunai and shuriken three days ago. Practice our taijutsu?" Naruto suggested.

"No we had to put that on hold today when the ANBU, jonin, and chunin came looking for us because our adjustments to the Hokages' faces. I mean it's just plain rude of them to spend the last four hours chasing us and not only making us miss out on valuable practice time, but making us late for class." Hariken answered his brother as well as giving the angry Iruka their reason, who was getting angrier by their roundabout way of answering him. Of course this gained a few laughs out of the rest of the class.

Iruka gritted his teeth as he started to talk, "Okay, since you missed part of the lesson we will have a little quiz on the Henge no Jutsu. Class get in line alphabetically." The brown-haired man finished with a grin as the class groaned.

The Uzumaki's were at the end of the line having a private conversation mentally. -_So you remember the plan bro?- _Naruto thought to his brother.

Hariken mentally sighed before replying. -_You know that Tenka-chan doesn't like this despite how funny it is. She thinks that it will be funny and will allow it, but we have to promise that we will not become perverts. If we do, she said that she will raise my weighs when we have to escape our those chasing us and will have Okibi to do the same to you, then she will mess with our dreams until we learned our lesson. That is bad, but I hate the idea of anyone thinking that we are perverts and I pray to Kami that Anko-nee-chan doesn't find out.-_

This statement may not seem too important, but the fact that Hariken was using the real names of the two demons gave the impression that they were familiar enough with the demons to be allowed to call them by their real names instead of their titles. It is very rare for demons to allow humans to speak of them with familiarity.

_-You worry too much, she won't hurt us...that badly if she finds out. Sure she and the others will be angry, but when we explain the reason we thought of it they will forgive us.-_ Naruto tried to comfort his brother.

"**I have to agree with the other kit on this one, I can sense Tenka-chan's anger over here. I'm glad that I have no part in this, I don't feel like fighting an enraged tigress." **Kyuubi decided to add his opinion.

"**Oh yes, you can bet that I'm angry it's a good thing the both of you cubs are trained and I can't get out. We helped raise you and I would rather beat the perversion out of you than have you turn into something like that Jiraiya, one incredibly strong pervert in more than enough for the world."** Shichibi added with a menacing growl behind it.

_-Ye of little faith. Do you really think I'd do something without thinking about the consequences?_- The older blond mental asked the three.

_-Do you really want us to answer that?-_/**"Do you really want us to answer that?"** Two male voices asked Naruto at the same time. Naruto just smiled nervously as Hariken let Ino go ahead of them.

When Hariken went up for his turn he did a mental prayer before he transformed. He then did a perfect henge of Iruka, except he had a couple pieced of tissue in his nostrils that looked like there were some red spots on them.

"Not bad Hariken, almost perfect but I don't have any tissue in my nose." Iruka said as the blond changed back and moved to the wall opposite of the other students. It might have been his imagination, but Iruka though he hear Hariken whisper 'Not yet' as he passed the man.

Naruto was grinning as he walked up to his teacher and Iruka had a bad feeling. Naruto simply said "Henge" and was engulfed in a big puff of smoke. Instead of a copy of Iruka standing in Naruto's place when some of the smoke cleared was a young blond woman with pigtails that could pass as an older sister to the twins, but the only problem was that she was completely naked with just some of the remaining smoke covering her modesty.

"Please don't stare Iruka-sensai, I embarrass easily." The girl said in a cute hushed voice followed by a blush. Iruka's face went completely red as blood shot out his nose, Naruto chose that moment to change back and grinned mischievously. "You like that Iruka-sensai? I call that my Oiroke no Jutsu." He began to laugh and as expect, Iruka to yell at him while using a tissue to clean the blood. It should be noted that Iruka heard a faint 'Like I said, not yet...' from Hariken's direction, who Iruka glared at.

The class was in total disarray after that little display. Many of the boys had passed out from blood loss and most of the girls were yelling at the blonds for making such a perverted technique. The two blonds looked around at the class, Naruto smiled at the results while Hariken just shook his head with a faint smile on his face. Iruka had dismissed the rest of the class for lunch and Mizuki went to eat as well, though Hinata decided to stay and hear what the others were talking about. She wanted to hear the reason for that perverted technique and she knew Tenten would as well.

Iruka, now looked a like Hariken's earlier henge, finally asked his question, "Would you please explain why you developed such a perverted hinge technique like that?"

"You want the short answer or the smart answer?" Naruto asked and Iruka indicated both, though the first one made him almost fall over. "Simple answer, guys are perverts. We actually looked ups some information while we were bored, one thing said that each ninja village on average for every kunoichi there are at least seven male ninja. Also, males in general have a little pervertedness in them once they go through puberty, though personally my brother and I wish that wasn't true. We created that jutsu for two purposes, one is the nude version to distract others, I doubt there's a straight male that wouldn't be distracted by that for at least a few seconds and most females would be distracted from embarrassment or anger at the sight of that jutsu. That would be all the distraction that would be needed. The second purpose is the dressed version for infiltration, after all most look at a book by it's cover and would assume the pretty slender girl that our jutsu produced wouldn't be any harm."

Naruto's explanation impressed the two others in the room while Hariken nodded. It was a perverted jutsu, but it was created to exploit the the reactions in others and the stereotypes some developed about women. Iruka let the class go a little after they returned, he decided that they all needed a little rest with the big test the next day.

_If that is how they reacted to the Oiroke no Jutsu, then I wonder how they will the adults will react to the Harem no Jutsu._ Naruto said and Hariken sighed as he could hear a growl in the back of his mind, he just hoped that the angry tigress didn't give him nightmares for his brother's actions.

----------------------------

The next day the blond boys showed up on time for class, though they seemed a little sluggish. The spent most of the night training to make up for the time they lost with the last few pranks and being chased buy the upper level shinobi of the village.

They all took their normal seats, Hariken and Naruto sitting on to the side of Hinata. They started to talk about what they thought the test was going to be while waiting for their sensai. Iruka soon came in the class room followed by Mizuki and a couple other chunin that didn't teach that particular class.

"Well students we now going to begin the graduation examination to determine genin. After a lot of discussion we have created a new way to test students. Those that are in the top twenty percent of the class (6 of the 30 students)will have to preform a the Hinge no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu, and the Bunshin no Jutsu to show that you can accurately do the basics ninja jutsu since you have proven in class that you understand everything we taught you already. The middle seventy percent(21 of the 30) will have to do the same as the first group as well as show your kunai and shuriken throwing ability and show all twelve proper handseals. The last ten percent will just have an all-out spar with the chunin that Mizuki has selected to prove their skills as genin. I was a little against the final part but Mizuke has convinced me that it would be an accurate test of skills. Also for those three that have to spar, you can spar with the chunin one-on-one or you can talk to each other form a team of two or three against the two of them." Iruka explained to the class.

The Uzumaki twins frowned. -_We know that Mizuki doesn't like us and I recognize those men as some that really hate us, so that means that this was planned to make us fail.- _Naruto said to his brother through their link.

Hariken continued from there. -_Yeah, we are in the bottom three thanks to those other teachers and if we didn't have other training there would be noway we could even handle a low level genin, so of course the chunin would prove to be too strong for us and we would fail.-_

Naruto glanced at the two men the looked back at his brother -_These two were probably brought here since they could now attack and hurt us without repercussions. Do you think we should give them a clue that they are not dealing with pathetic ninja pretenders?-_ When that last thought passed through both minds the two grinned and began to make a plan with the bored looking Shikamaru.

All the students had to take the test in the next room, it allowed them to have no embarrassment of failing in front ofthe class. Of the twenty-seven students that took the exam two failed. That left the blond twins and Nara Shikamaru as the last students to take the exam, a three on two sparing match. It was a good thing that the two were friends with shadow user. The two men that were going to fight the blonds were grinning as they could now inflict some pain on the 'demons' without fear of the Hokage or the four kunoichi punishing them, though they would have to be careful of the Nara boy since they didn't want to make Shikaku or Yoshino angry for harming their son.

"Umm...Iruka-sensai, could you guys please leave? I don't want you two to pass-out from blood loss if I have to use the Oiroke no Jutsu on them." Naruto said to the two instructors. Iruka readily complied since he didn't want a repeat of the previous day and Mizuki reluctantly left, he had wanted to see the two demon brats get hurt and fail.

When the door closed Hariken spoke, "Now that they're gone I guess it should be fair to give you two a chance to surrender before you get hurt." The two men just laughed at the tough guy act that the boy was putting on.

-------------------------

A few minutes later on the other side of the door, Iruka was staring at the door worried about the blonds. He heard muffled words said and some laughing, but he couldn't hear exactly what was said or determine who said it. He then heard fighting that lasted a few minutes followed by silence. Soon the door opened to reveal the two chunin looking fine, but they were holding two badly beaten unconscious blonds over their shoulders with Shikamaru walking behind them muttering 'this is troublesome'. The two men unceremoniously dropped the blonds into a pile in the center of the floor and looked at a very angry Iruka, a few stunned students that stayed when the others left, and a smirking Mizuki.

"What did you do to them?! You were suppose to test their skills, not beat them like this!" Iruka yelled at the two men.

The one closest to Iruka shrugged. "We warned them to surrender, but they refused. They foolishly thought that they could beat us, so we had to prove them wrong. Besides we saw their skills and I'll admit that they are good."

Iruka was still angry. "That's not the point, they are children trying to become genin, you can't fight them as if they are at your level!" He yelled again.

"You really need to calm down. Besides those two aren't children and you should know that better than anyone." The other man said and Iruka was now worried that these men might reveal the secret about the twins being demon containers to the students in the class.

The first man finished for the other. "Yeah, they're not children." The man was then surrounded by smoke and Naruto appeared in his place. "They are shinobi that were beaten by children." He said with a grin.

Iruka was confused and soon notice that the second man became Hariken. He then looked at the two blond in the center of the floor, only for them to be engulfed in smoke and become the chunin from before. The brown haired man then placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. -_Not only did those three manage to beat two chunin, but two of them also pulled a prank on the remaining class and me at the same time. I should have expected thi... Wait they henged themselves and placed a hinge on the chunin?-_ "Okay, seeing that you three are fine, I guess that mean that you beat them. Care to explain how?"

"It's really simple, they are easily distracted and we managed to knock them out when Hariken and I distracted them while Shikamaru immobilized them." Naruto happily said while leaving out a lot of detail. "Though I will say that these two weren't really impressive, the Hokage sent tougher chunin than them to find us after some of minor pranks. Well either they are weaker than they appear or we got lucky." As he said that he and his brother thought about what happened, Shikamaru was doing the same.

---_Flashback-----_

When the door closed Hariken spoke, "Now that they're gone I guess it should be fair to give you two a chance to surrender before you get hurt." The two men just laughed at the tough guy act that the boy was putting on. Hariken just shrugged and looked at his brother and friend. "Well I gave them a chance, we can't be held responsible now."

The youngest blond then seemed to disappear and suddenly appeared right in front of the man in that was directly in front of him, he then drove his fist into the taller man's stomach. The chunin bent over in pain as all the air was knocked out of his body and Hariken took that opportunity to do a back flip, which resulted in the man being kicked in the face and fly several feet backward from the force. When the man landed on the ground, he sat up and rubbed his jaw while he had his other hand on his stomach.

Hariken shook his head and Naruto laughed, "You're losing your touch bro, that should have knocked him out. Maybe I should show you how it's done." With that Naruto began to move to his target.

The other man watched blonds talked as if it was nothing new about their skills. He then turned to see Naruto appear in front of him and received a punch in the face. As the man moved his hand to cover his hurting face he then felt another fist connect with his chest, he also felt at least one of his ribs fracture. Naruto then ducked down and did a sweeping kick to knock the man off his feet. Lastly, Naruto jumped back to his feet and walked back over to his brother with a smile on his face.

The man that Naruto just injured slowly stood up and slowly walked over to the other chunin, who rose while everyone was focused on the blond beating his partner. "Damn, these brats are stronger than they appear, we better take care of them before they get us too." One of the men said.

The two men then began to make handseals now that they were back on their feet, but they suddenly stopped. They just froze and didn't know what was going on until they heard "Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique), success." They knew all too well what that meant from when they seen the boy's father in action.

"Well guys, that was a very troublesome plan you came up with, but it worked. From what I seen you could have taken them out without my help, why get me involved?" The bored sounding voice of Shikamaru entered the ears of everyone in the room.

Hariken decided to reply, "Well we wanted you to pass and it would be fair to make you do something to pass, now just hold them for a few more seconds and we will knock them out."

After a few seconds the shadow connection to the men disappeared and they were no longer forced to mimic the young Nara's movements, but before they could do anything they felt a pinch on their neck and were unconscious. When training with Rin they were taught pressure points, so they just hit a point on the men necks and knocked them out. The blonds weren't worried about Shikamaru seeing some of their strength or skill, they knew he was more intelligent than them and would probably be one of the few that knew that the weak, loud, and foolish act that they usually did in public was nothing more than an act. Shikamaru, the older Ino-Shika-Cho trio, the Kunoichi four, the Hokage, Tenten, and Hinata were the only ones that had any clue of the real them and even then the only the closest the the blonds really knew them.

"Well that was easy, that barely took us ten minutes. They are too easily distracted, though it's hard to ignore pain. We better tell the old man that he needs to get the chunin to train more, either that or those that don't like us are really weak." Naruto commented, then had a smile on his face that unnerved the other boys a little. "Oh well, you two up for another prank?" The two in question knew what he was thinking without needing to read his mind, Hariken agreed while Shikamaru thought that it would be too troublesome.

---_End Flashback-----_

While the three boys were thinking about what happened inside the room Iruka handed them their new hitai-ites, which the blonds tied to their right arm and Shikamaru tied to left arm. As they walked outside they heard the whispers from the crowd talking about them, which the twins ignored. Naruto wanted to celebrate with some good food and Hariken agreed with him. As they we leaving Hariken when noticed some dark blue hair in the crowd, he figured he might as well do something nice for his big brother as he walked over to the person.

"Hey Hinata, what are you doing over here?" He asked the quiet girl, who let out a small squeak in reply of being surprised. Hariken laughed a little since the girl's shy nature was well known to him. "Well Naruto and I decided to go celebrate our graduation, why don't you come with us? I'm sure that he would enjoy the company of a good friend too." Hariken asked.

The girl's thoughts were drifting to different things as she pictured the good things that could happen. -_...Hariken-kun's is asking me to go with him and Naruto-kun to eat? It would be rude not to accept his offer and it's couldn't be considered a date since Hariken-kun will be there. We are all good friend after all and I get to be with Naruto-kun.-_ Her face gained a small blush as she quietly answered, "Umm..I think that would be fine."

The blond smiled and grabbed Hinata by her wrist, which caused the girl to face to almost glow from the redness. "Great, follow me. We will catch up with my brother in no time." He reassured the girl, which helped a little.

--------------------------------

Hariken and Hinata arrived at Ichiraku not long after they left the academy. It was one of the few places that didn't care about the demons that the two blonds carried and treated them nicely. Though they both liked ramen, they each had their own favorite food and that was the reason that the twins had made the suggest of expanding the menu to the owner Teuchi. Naruto had a taste for fresh fruit, so he was glad that he had some grew fruits and vegetables in one of his gardens at home, other than that he would often eat some kind of poultry. Hariken had a simple item he favored, cinnamon rolls and some times certain seafood.

The two were seated at the bar with Naruto and were given a couple plates of cinnamon rolls with some fresh tea since the owner knew Hariken's usual order, he knew the blond was coming when Naruto appeared ten minutes before and made two plates since the younger blond seldom ate one. As they ate Hariken decided to get straight to the point. As the three ate they talked about who they hoped would be on their teams, jonin they hoped would teach them, and their goals. They even had a few good laughs when the twins started to talk about some of their more memorable pranks, including where they informed her that they were the ones that infiltrated the Hyuga compound several months back and put itching powder in the bathrobes of the Hyuga elder council. Something about a couple of them decided to close their chakra points and the twins decided to show that even the Hyuga weren't safe in their home from the the two of them, Hinata always wondered if it was them that did that.

When the three finally finished talking it was already dark out, so the twin blonds paid for their for their food and offered to walk Hinata home. As they walked through the almost deserted street Naruto suddenly grabbed Hinata and jumped back with her while his brother jumped back as well, less than a split second later several kunai and shuriken embedded themselves in the ground where the three were just standing. Not long after, several of Konoha's ninja appeared in front of them.

"Hmm...you can't be assassins since it's not their style to attack any of us in plain view with witnesses around, so would you care to tell me the reason there are four chunin and two jonin trying to kill my brother and me?" Hariken said in an almost bored and angry tone, he never liked having his life in danger for no reason or defending it from those in his home village.

One of the chunin decided to answer him. "Quit playing you stupid fox-brat, we know that you stole the forbidden scroll from the Hokage's office twenty minutes ago. Tell us where you hid it and we will let Hokage-sama punish you instead of doing it ourselves."

"Oh no, someone help me. These chunin and jonin are trying to kill me, an unarmed resent academy graduate." Hariken said with no form of enthusiasm behind his words. "Now that I got that out of the way, there are four things wrong with what you said. One, you said twenty minutes ago, but I have at least six people that can tell you where I was. Two, you said fox-brat which means you have me mixed up with Naruto since that's what I hear most adults call him, I'm Huriken the younger brother and you have no idea how annoying it is so be mixed up for him so often. Three, you said playing stupid when I honestly had no idea why you are after me, now I do. Four, Naruto couldn't have stole the forbidden scroll, he was with me the whole time and has the same alibis." He finished while he and his brother positioned Hinata behind them, whispering to her, "Hinata, go home as fast as you can, we'll find out what this is about and explain it to you later."

Hinata wanted to stay to help and find out about everything that was said, but she decided to listen to the blond. The strange way he talked made it seem as if he had everything in control or been in a similar situation. Once she was gone the ninja began to close in on him since they didn't have to worry about harming the Hyuga heiress. Hariken was beginning to wish that he still had his weapon, but he had assumed he wouldn't need them for a couple days. Hariken smiled as he looked at his brother, who returned the smile. The two often escaped jonin, chunin, and ANBU on an almost daily basis, so an escape plan was nothing new. Naruto kicked a rock across to the shinobi and it suddenly exploded into a smokescreen, blocking the vision of the group of ninja and when they exited the smoke a second later the blonds were gone.

Hariken and Naruto were running across the roofs side by side with each other. "Let me guess, you henged a smoke bomb into a rock and made it go off when it neared them?" Hariken asked his older brother and received a nod as they continued to move from roof to roof toward the forests of the village.

Naruto spoke as the entered the wooded area, "I wonder what sense this makes? The old man knows that we have a copy in our library and that even he has trouble sensing us, we can infiltrate pretty much anywhere in the village undetected. Not to mention that as you said, I been with you the entire night so it couldn't be me."

"That means it was setup and we are both going down because of it. Someone must have henged into you, stole the scroll, and made sure to be seen so that the 'demons' take the blame." Hariken said while thinking of what to do. "We have the best noses in the entire village and the person would most likely hid in the forests and try to escape when everything calms down, do you think we can detect any new scents?"

The older blond nodded as they entered the forest, "Of course, do you even need to ask? If nothing else, we know that if we can't locate them then no one short of the old man can find the scroll."

What Naruto said held a lot of truth since they spent all spent a lot of time in the forests and knew every smell in it thanks to their senses and new their way around the forests of their village like it was their backyard. They could also tell if there was a new scent in the forests if they focused hard enough. Soon they were able to pick up the new scents that were not animals or plant, they smelled humans and something else.

Hariken nodded his head to indicate that he had the scents, "I smell something like old paper, must the scroll. Also I smell Mizuki-sensai, Iruka-sensai, and another scent that I don't recognize with them. I don't know about that other person and I have a bad feeling about th...I smell blood now, you should be able to detect it in a second."

The two hurried trough the forest and soon found a shed with Iruka leaning against it, kunai stuck in various places on his body. Standing in front of Iruka were...themselves with the forbidden scroll sitting behind them as they laughed at Iruka, a cruel laugh that didn't fit an Uzumaki.

Iruka looked at the 'twins' in disbelief. "But why..why did you do it? You two just became genin..." Iruka weakly asked.

The boys just laughed more. "You ask why Iruka-sensai. It's simple, we are monsters that crave power. Power to destroy this village and achieve our dream. You of all people know how cruel we were back before we were sealed in these weak bodies," 'Naruto' said.

Iruka tried to fight back the pain of the thought that the children he knew was nothing but demons in disguise. "No that's not true!! The Naruto I know cares about this village just like his brother, they both care about those that care for them, and their dream isn't to gain power to destroy. The Uzumaki's that I know want to work hard together to gain power to protect everyone that they care about, Naruto wants to achieve his dream of becoming Hokage to gain acknowledgment and protect those that live in his village with the help of Hariken. The Uzumaki's that I know is not monsters!! They are shinobi of Konohagakure no Sato! They are Uzumaki Naruto and Hariken, my former students and our future leaders." Iruka paused as he looked at the blond boys in front of him and smiled, "The most important fact is that neither you are them!" Iruka finished. His speech had tears coming to the real twins' eyes, but the doubles in front of him just laughed some more.

"Think whatever you want Iruka-sensai, you will be dead s..." 'Naruto' never finished his sentence as he was suddenly punched by the real Naruto and thrown into 'Hariken'. The two rolled on the ground for a few seconds and stood up once they stopped, but the henge they were wearing disappeared. In the place of the fake twins stood Mizuki and another men that appeared to be chunin of Leaf too.

"You know Mizuki, it's not nice to mess with the reputations of others by pretending to be them. You have any idea how much of a headache it is to get away from jonin and chunin when I only had a few seconds to create an escape plan? We were lucky that we always have backups." Naruto said to his former sensai as his brother moved to his side.

"Yeah, thanks to you Hinata was almost stabbed by shuriken and kunai. Talk about bad timing, just when I was about to disappear to let her have some alone time with Naruto." Hariken added.

"Yeah Hinata was almost hurt and he was abo...wait, what were you about to do?" Naruto asked his brother with a bit of anger in his voice and his chakra raising a little.

Hariken put his hand up in defense, "Calm down bro, I just figured that I should get out of your way. Let you have a moonlit stroll walking the girl of your dreams home. Not to mention tha...umm I'll shut up now before I get in more trouble for trying to help you."

"I'll get you back later Hariken. I don't need you playing match maker when you have your..." Naruto then noticed everyone staring at them and calmed down a little, "Umm..anyway that was a nice speech Iruka-sensai, it really brought tears to our eyes. Now let's deal with these guys." _-We will finish this later Hariken, but thanks for trying to have my best interests.-_ Naruto mentally added, to which his brother nodded in agreement to both his verbal and mental statement.

"Wait, how about we share a secret with you? I can tell you the reason why you two are hated by the village?" Mizuki offered them while grinning.

Iruka was about to try to stop him, but Hariken beat him to it. "If you're talking about the demons, save you're breath. We learned about them when we were five and they are pretty okay when they're in a good mood." The adults were shocked by that revelation. "We also know that we are not them, though we wish we were as strong as they are."

Mizuki suddenly yelled, "I really don't care. I'll kill you both before I kill Iruka, then I'm leaving this village with the scroll." Mizuki yelled as he took the two fuuma shuriken off his back(he only threw one when trying to hit Naruto in the series) and prepared to throw them and the man at his side pulled out some normal shuriken.

The two men released their projectiles and they went right at the blonds, but the twins didn't stand still. Hariken stood in front of Naruto and caught the fuuma shuriken by their massive loops with each hand. Naruto went through a couple handseals while his brother was moving and the wind started to shift right when the two giant shuriken were caught. In less than a second the wind formed a small tornado that caught the smaller shuriken and threw them back at the original owner, effectively pinning him to the tree.

"Do you like it? Naruto created it himself, the name is Futon: Senpuu no Tate(Wind Release: Whirlwind Shield). It creates a whirlwind around the the user that can block almost anything thrown at it depending on how much energy and control they have. It's very effective with projectile weapons, fire based jutsu, and other wind based jutsu. One of the useful defense jutsu that Naruto made." Hariken explained while dropping the two fuuma shuriken he was holding. The fact that Naruto created something that could be a C-level or even a B-level jutsu surprised the adults further, but the blond boys were about to really shock them.

"Well bro, should we show him not to mess with our favorite sensai?" Hariken asked Naruto, who nodded. Both blonds made the seal for one of their favorite jutsu and said "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", which caused three of solid copies of Naruto and two copies of Hariken to be created.

They all cracked their knuckles as the looked at the very frightened Mizuki. The five copies then surrounded the chunin and Naruto spoke, "This is a new jutsu that we have been working on, we will weaken it a little since the full powered version could probably kill you."

A long distance away the Hokage was watching in his crystal ball. He watched everything from the moment the twins left to bring Hinata home. He found that it was surprisingly easy to find them and thought that it was odd for them to take the scroll as well as be spotted by a passing chunin when they could easily elude the ANBU. He saw everything unfold and was very impressed by the jutsu that Naruto made, he would have to have them teach him the one used on Mizuki. If that was a weakened version then the full powered one had to be powerful

Back in the forest Naruto was removing the hitai-ites from the injured chunin and barely alive Mizuki, "Neither of you deserve to wear the symbol of Leaf and you both should be glad we're not monsters like you claimed we are, because if we were you both would be dead." Naruto said as he walked over to Iruka while Hariken went to pick up the scroll.

Iruka was stunned into silence by what he witnessed. Both boys then placed themselves on either side of Iruka and placed one of his arms over their shoulders to form a pair of human crutches for him. They then slowly made their way out of the forest and toward the main area of the village

That's the end of this chapter.

**A/N: **I should mention that most of the supplies they had are already their from their parents' last project years ago. I also decided to let them have the basic orange clothes in this chapter, but it will change later. I think that some might like my idea. Also this is one of the few times that they will all wear the same thing, which is because I didn't want to put too much thought into making different styles based off Naruto's original jumpsuit when I plan on changing it in the team selection/bell test part. I want them to wear the same style but in different colors to show that they are the same, yet individuals.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the part with Hariken and Naruto's love life was just to officially say it in the story, as well as show a small rivalry. Naruto and Neji don't get along, despite they only see each other on a couple of occasions because of how he acts toward Hinata. Hariken doesn't get along with him because Hariken has feelings for Tenten and she has a crush on Neji. I decided to have Naruto knowing about Hinata's crush, but not getting with her so she doesn't get involved with the village opinion of him and having it directed at her as well. Hariken feels the same, but has a problem like Naruto and Hinata had in the series. He likes her, but she likes Neji and doesn't realize that there is someone else that wants to return her feelings, though they are already good friends.

As for that jutsu, well I decided to keep that a mystery until the preliminaries of the chunin exams. Sorry but that should be interesting jutsu. The Rookie 9 are now the Rookie 10 and I know some tried to do four man teams, but I'll try to make this one work out.


	6. Truth and Teams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does, so thank him for Naruto.

**A/N:** Here's the new chapter and there will also be a full description of their new look. I have thought of way for the two to be on a four man team without really calling it that, though I know that most readers are probably tired of it. I will say that I will make some adjustments to alter that part of the story. This chapters starts with the selection to just the bell test. As for Iruka seeing through Mizuki's disguise, he realized that there was no way for the two in front of him could be the twins when he began his description of them and compared his description of the the real Uzumaki twins to the fakes.

"Speaking"

_-Thinking-_

"**Inner self/ Demon talking"**

_**-Demon thinking -**_

"**Twin Burden"**

**6.Truth and Teams**

The two men that were trying to steal the scroll were placed in Ibiki and Anko's care several hours after the twins had helped Iruka. The two blonds gave the headbands they collected to the Hokage when they gave the forbidden scroll back to him. They then when home while the Iruka was being tended to and prepared for their lives as shinobi of Leaf.

The following day was interesting as the two decided to get dressed in their new clothes. The two boys had other talents that they developed thanks to the older kunoichi, one of them was that they all could make and mend clothes. They felt that they would need something a little different to show that they were no longer academy students and they knew that there was little chance that anyone would take them seriously if they were wearing bright orange, though Naruto protested about orange being his favorite color. In truth they wore the orange and blue outfits to get attention, make others think they were fools, and since it was composed of each one of the boy's favorite color.

After they were dressed the twins left their home and received mixed attention when they began walking along the main road to the Hokage's Tower, they needed to take their registration picture before heading to the Academy for their team placement. As they walked, they sometimes received the normal glares, but they also received different looks. There were looks of curiosity from the younger children, they even seen a couple of blushing glances from many girls, and even a look of shock from the older villagers.

When the twins arrived at the tower Naruto suggested that they get some face paint and make them look different from any other shinobi's picture, it seems that he was still a prankster at heart despite his maturity and intelligence . The Hokage was somewhat humored when he heard about the suggestion Naruto made for the pictures, but was pleased that Hariken convinced his brother to take a decent picture in their present attire. -_They are lucky that I decided to keep them together, or they each would have needed to take individual pictures now. I will have them take individual pictures later, a group picture will do for now.-_ The elderly Leaf leader thought as he looked at the file picture, the twins smiling and sitting side by side.

They arrived at the class fifteen minutes they left the tower, a few minutes after Ino and Sakura had a weird race to class while arguing. The entire class stopped talking for a moment when they heard the door open and all ideas of continuing their conversations were soon forgotten when they saw who was standing there. They all recognized the faces of the two boys that just entered the room, but the clothes that they were wearing were too different from what they were always seen wearing.

The first sight that they seen was Naruto. His hair seemed to be slightly longer than usual and retained it's usual wild spiky style, his goggles weren't there to keep it from falling in his face. His usual blue sandals were replaced with black ones, his normally bright orange pants were now black with dark orange flames rising up to his knees, his orange jacket was replaced with a black jacket that had the same dark orange flames that went to the his lower ribs on the front and back of that jacket. There were two symbols on the back of the jacket at his shoulders, one was the red swirl many of the higher level shinobi wore as a secondary symbol of Konoha (the first being the leaf with a swirl that was on the hitai-ites) and next to it was the blue swirl that the twins wore as their clan symbol (few knew that). On his hands he wore a pair of black fingerless-gloves. Instead of the one hitai-ite on his forehead, Naruto had one wrapped around his upper right arm and left.(I based his clothes a little from Jin's clothes in Tekken)

Hariken gave everyone a slightly different appearance than Naruto to look at. His hair was tied back into a ponytail that extended a little below his shoulder blade with the rest of his hair being as wild as ever (the top looks about an inch longer than Naruto's and the back shorter version of Jiraiya's hair) and his goggles were gone like his brother, leaving the hair at the above his face unrestricted. He wore black sandals and his pants were black with dark blue flames rising up like Naruto's. He had on a long black coat with blue flames along the bottom with the same blue flames beginning at his wrists and went to his elbows, this made his black fingerless gloves easily visible. There were two swirl symbols on the front of the coat on both sides of his chest like the back of Naruto's jacket. He also wore two hitai-ites around each of his upper arms like his brother.

The twins obvious inherited their parents' love of flames, but two unique things about the twins' attire was that their hitai-ites were black instead of blue and they were all waring some kind of necklace that looked like the Leaf symbol with their blue swirl in the center. Apparently they felt that by becoming genin they could wear their parents hitai-ites and necklaces without worry of protecting them, each were wearing one of their parent's hitai-ite with Naruto wearing their father's necklace and Hariken wearing their mother's. They left their goggles back at their home with their main weapons, but the two felt that it was okay to wear their shuriken holsters, they had one on each leg. Of course no one knew that they had a pouch with supplies, scrolls, and kunai stored in hidden pockets on the inside and outside of their jackets. Naruto and Hariken were still wearing their weights, but they were well hidden under their clothes as usual.

As the twins stood in the door Sasuke decided to make a comment. "I guess Iruka decided to take pity on you two fools and let you pass." He paused and glanced at the two standing in the doorway, "So what's with the new look? Do you think that changing out of those stupid clothes you always wear would make you appear smarter?" His comments caused most of the others to begin to whispering about the two.

Naruto sighed as he leaned against the wall and looked at his usual seat next to Hinata, who he saw was fighting a blush at while gazing at the blonds new look. It appears that most of the other genin thought that the twin blonds looked better even with Sasuke's negative statement. Hariken decided to confront Sasuke.

He jumped on the desk in front of Sasuke and glared into the male Uchiha's eyes. "What's your problem bastard? Mad that neither of us bow down to you like everyone else in this village? Mad that at least one of our friends is smart enough not to be one of your fan-girls? Or are you just upset that everyone's attention isn't on the poor little Uchiha survivor." The last part slipped out because of his anger, but it was too late now.

That was all that was needed to push Sasuke and he was about to let Hariken know it, " What would you know you stupid blond?! You don't know anything about me." Sasuke almost growls as their faces were just inches apart with looks of anger one both young boys' faces.

Naruto glanced at the two began to laugh a little from his position by the door, "From how close you are, you two look like you're about to kiss." He continued to laugh and didn't notice the two he was talking about directed their glares toward him. It was because of that laughter that he didn't notice a kunai flying in his direction, but he did notice when he suddenly found the kunai in the wall just an inch above his head. "Hey, what was that for Hariken? It was just a joke!" He was happy despite his apparent anger, he managed to get the other two to forget about their argument.

The younger blond just grinned as he jumped off the desk and walked to his seat. "Well then I guess the joke's on you bro, next time you might be stuck to the wall." While Hariken was walking to his seat most of the class was wondering how he did that so fast.

_-I don't get it, one second he was glaring me in the eyes and I blink only to see him in throw his kunai. He and Naruto are suppose to be weak, but he was able to shift from glaring at me to having his kunai heading toward his brother and purposely missed him by inches. I better keep an eye on them.- _That thought was going through the mind of Sasuke as he watched Naurto take the kunai out of the wall and throw it to his younger brother before heading to his seat, who caught it while sitting down. Not long after, Iruka entered the class with his injuries from a couple days prior still bandaged and began to explain to the young graduates about the team selection.

---------------------------

A distance away from the ninja academy was the Hokage's Tower and the leader of Konoha had just assigned teams to seven of the twelve shinobi that were in his office. He soon dismissed the seven and looked at the remaining five ninja, three of which were just there at his request. In his office stood Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Yugao, and Rin.

He looked at the five people in the room before speaking, "I'm sure that you are all wondering why I requested all of you here. I will also assume that three of you are wondering why you are here and the other two are curious as to why you have not received your teams yet. The truth is that I am going to share some information that concerns five of you, but before that I will inform Kakashi and Kurenai of their teams." He paused for a second to take a puff from his pipe before continuing, "Kurenai, you have Team 8, which consists of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Aburame Shino. Kakashi you have Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Uzumaki Naruto with Uzumaki Hariken added to the team as an apprentice."

Kakashi looked upset for a moment before addressing his leader, "Hokage-sama, with all do respect I would like to know why you decided to give me four genin when teams usually consist of three? You know that there is little chance of me passing them."

"Well Kakashi, it seems that this year we had twenty-eight graduates and I decided that whatever team I put one of the twins on the other would join him. They are a great team and it would be foolish to break them up. Besides, I though that you would enjoy having both sons of your former sensai on you team." The Sandaime smiled as he waited for the reactions of the five jonin.

All five had a look of shock on their faces, but Rin gained her voice first, "Excuse me Hokage-sama, but you said Kakashi's former sensai. As I recall, he was only taught by Arashi-sensai with me and he didn't have any children."

The elderly man laughed, "You all should know better. Kazama Arashi was a bigger prankster as in his day than both his sons combined and the surprise of Mina giving birth without any prior signs of pregnancy was going to be his greatest prank on the entire village" Everyone was stunned by the words of the Hokage, their sensai had children and they didn't know it. "Well that's a half-truth, that wasn't just a prank. He wanted to keep the fact that Mina was pregnant a secret since only a few knew that they were married and if word got out to the other villages there would have been many assassination attempts on Mina life as well as their unborn children."

The shinobi were all digested the information and began to wonder a few things. First they hear that their teachers, two of the greatest ninja ever born in Konoha, had been in the process of having children before the demons attacked. Then they hear that those two had twins, twins that were born on the day demons attacked and happened to be the blonds that the demons were sealed in.

Kakashi looked like he was trembling as he slammed his palms on the desk in front of the Hokage and anger could be seen in his one visible eye as he spoke to his leader, "Why didn't you tell us that Arashi-sensai and Mina-senpai had children? They were like family to us and we had a right to know."

Rin continued for her old teammate, "I agree, the four of us have been raising those young blonds for several years and you gave us no indication that they were of any relation to the two people that were the most influential in our lives. Please explain to us why we were never told."

The elderly man placed his pipe on his desk as he looked at the five individuals, "The reason is that it was one of the lasts requests that the two had asked of me. They both had made many enemies and because of that they couldn't let their children be in any additional danger. You have to understand that they were worried that one of you might let it slip that they had children and they were alive. Those two went as far as to ask me to not even inform their parents their children had survived, not that locating those two is easy." He paused for everyone to think about what he said before he continued, "You have to agree that they had enough assassination attempts on their lives because of the demons without having to worry about other villages sending their ninja to kill or kidnap them."

The shinobi let the information sink into their minds with everything else and began to put everything together, understanding the reason for the twins to be used to seal the demons. They realized that their leader was right about everything that was said, but it was still painful to know that their instructors had children and they had no idea of the truth of the two boys. Arashi and Mina had basically became the guardians for the five once they became genin and were like parents to all of them.

Yugao was the first to break the silence, "In a way it makes a lot of sense, I always wondered why Mina-sensai and Arashi-sama decided to use those two. It figures that they would care too much for the village to use anyone else's children when they had their own. I also remember Asuka mentioning that Naruto and Hariken looked a lot like the Yondaime when he was a child. She even said that she would not be too surprised if they looked just like him when they grow-up, with the exception of their whisker marks of course."

The Hokage nodded his head, "Now that this out of the way, I suppose that I should warn you about their ability. I'm sure that you all realize that they know the truth about their heritage since they were seven when I gave them the possessions that their parents wanted them to have. Ever since then they have been training almost constantly to learn as many of their parents jutsu as possible, but they were able to keep their true strength from even me. In truth they could be genin level in strenght or they could be jonin level, it will depend on the situation that they are in and if they will reveal their abilities."

Anko spoke her thoughts. "Are you sure? Last time I tested their skills may have been months ago, but they were at best upper level genin with their weights and skills that we taught the two of them."

The Hokage let out a small laugh a little at the the young woman's reasoning, "Are you sure about that?" He let the question sit for a moment, "You have to remember that deception is apart of being a ninja and the easiest way to fool your enemies it to fool your allies. I know for a fact that those two had five years to learn all the jutsu that their parents knew or created, I'm sure that some of you can say that they are relatively fast learners, correct?"

Some didn't want to admit it, but Kurenai and Rin knew that they picked up their lessons quickly. The twins sometimes appeared to have no confusing in their voices or on their faces when they asked many questions after the first couple of days for new lessions. Yugao thought that the boys had been able to adapt to taijutsu and armed combat faster than they should have for any age. In the end those three nodded and the Hokage continued speaking.

"It is true that they don't know nearly as many jutsu as Kakashi or myself, but it was said that quality beats quantity." He then then decided to change the subject a little, it was better for them to see with their own eyes than hear him talk about the twins, "Now as I was saying, they work too well with each other to break them up when they alone make an excellent team, so it is for that reason that I decided to break tradition by having the three on one team and assigning one more as an apprentice. I'm sure that they will surprise you Kakashi and you may finally pass a group of genin."

When the Hokage finished his explanation the group all smiled, seems that most of them wanted to get to know their sensai children better than they already had. Kakashi particularly wanted to talk to them since he only visited on some occasions and babysat for them when the other four were too busy, Rin was able to convince him. As they were leaving out of the office the Hokage stopped them.

"Kakashi you should know that that you Mikoto-san has informed me that Sasuke awoke his sharingan last year and has it at two tomoe in each eye now. You are the best choice to train him other than her, but she chose not to take his team because she thought that she would bias with her son. That Sakara girl may seem like an obsessed fan girl, but she does have some hidden strength and skills. I'm sure you remember how dangerous her mother was when she let her 'inner-self' loose, not to mention that Naruto told me that he learned his lesson not to annoy her when she delivered a punch to his face." The Sandaime laughed a little, "As I recall he said her punch hurt more than when he fell face first off a tree branch fifteen feet up. I believe that she trains, but her attitude toward Sasuke overshadows her real abilities. Now that we are done, I believe that you should go greet your new teams since our conversation has made you an hour late already. Dismissed"

Now that he had finished talking, the five shinobi left the office and headed toward the academy. Two went to get their teams and three were curious about the tests that they were going to give.

--------------------------------

Back at the academy the students were informed about their new team structures and asked to wait for their new sensai. Two teams were still waiting as their new sensai, who were a little late to meet them. Two members on one team was a somewhat upset by the team structure, despite the fact that they were able to stay together. The last team that left was Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji of team ten, who all left nearly an hour ago.

One of the remaining teams was Team 8 ant it consisted of a the shy Hinata, the silent Shino, and the very loud Kiba with his dog Akamaru. Hinata was always a shy girl so she just sat in the back of the class with her eyes on her blond crush and his brother while a blush crept to her face. Kiba was strangely louder than Naruto was and seemed to want attention too, though he just wanted it to prove his strength and be popular, which usually annoyed others more people than Naruto did. There was the other fact that he had a crush on Hinata and tried to get her attention by being loud, Naruto was upset by this when he realized that the boy was on her team and felt that he might have another rivalry soon. Shino was a mostly communicated with his bugs and always appeared silent, though most didn't know that was what he was doing and just decided he was a weird quiet boy.

The other team was Team 7, which had the antisocial Sasuke,a very happy Sakura, and the upset twin blonds. Sasuke's problem was that he didn't get along with anyone other than his mother after his clan was massacred, his behavior angered some students and caused most of the girls to be infatuated with him. Sakura was extremely happy to be on Sasuke's team and now had a better chance of getting him to go on a date with her, not to mention she want to showoff the skills she had.

The last members of the team were happy that they were on the same team and felt that they would have to thank the Hokage since they had a feeling that he had something to do with that, but they were upset that they were on the same team with Sasuke and Sakura. They never got along with Sasuke mostly because the boy was so cold to them and the fact that he seemed very arrogant, not to mention that the they hated that they had to work so hard to achieve something while Sasuke would probably have it handed to him on a silver platter for being a survivor of his clan massacre and for being an Uchiha. They really wish Mikoto-san had a better effect on him. Sakura was influenced by others and treated the twins badly while physically attacking one of them when they really bothered her, though neither fought back and sometimes blocked or sidestepped since they would not fight a girl outside of a spar or life threatening battle. At the moment Naruto was talking to Hariken, while sending glares at Kiba's back. Hariken would have probably laughed if he wasn't glaring at Sasuke at the same time.

The genin were greeted with the sight of the one-eyed silver-haired Kakashi peeking his head in the room after waiting another twenty more minutes for their sensai. His eye curved as if he was smiling before he spoke. "Come to the roof to meet your instructors if you are teams seven and eight. The reason for the two teams to meet up there will be explained a few minutes after you get there." He then pulled his head back out of the room and obviously headed to the roof as the nine genin began to follow.

When the group arrived at the roof they were greeted with the sight of the silver-haired jonin and four kunoichi jonin, jonin that were initially shocked at the appearance of the blonds. Half of the group were a little confused, but the two blonds were excited and Hinata just smiled at the women.

A second later Naruto decided to give them a greeting, "Anko-nee-chan, Kurenai-nee-chan, Yugao-nee-chan, Rin-nee-chan, what are you doing here and why did you send Cyclops-nii-san to get us?" The older blond found it a little funny to use the nickname he made for Kakashi when he was smaller, though his brother would some times call the one-eyed man scarecrow because of the odd way his hair looked.

Rin giggled a little before answering while the genin took a seat in-front of the jonin, "Well Kakashi-kun is going to take team seven and Kurenai-chan is taking team eight, but the Hokage-sama told us something that all of us just had to see for ourselves and I must say that dressed like that without anything holding up your hair makes both of you look a lot like sensai." The last part she said low enough for the others not to not to notice.

The twins blink a little confused, but then realized that the the Hokage must have told the five who the blond boys parents were, but they were interrupted by Anko before either could talk

"Now before we get into anything that should be said in private, I believe that you kids need to introduce yourselves to your sensai." Were the words of the sadistic woman.

Kakashi decided to answer the question that he anticipated Sakura was raising her had to ask, "Things like your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future." He paused for a second before continuing. "I'll show you. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like telling any of you my likes or dislikes. I have many hobbies. My dreams for the future, hmm...never really thought about it." He ended with his visible eye giving the appearance that he was smiling under his mask as everyone was stared at him and most thinking the same thing, -_All he told us was his name...-_

Rin glared at her old teammate with her own thoughts on what the man said, -_It may sound funny now, but it didn't when he had that serious voice when we were kids.- _She then decided to explain to the children, "Just so you know, Kakashi seldom reveals his personal life and I should know since I knew him longest. My name is Rin and his former teammate, that's all you need to know about me since I'm just visiting."

Kurenai decided to go next. "Well I'm Yuhi Kurenai. I'm wasn't on the same team as Kakashi and Rin, but I know them quite well since our sensai were married to each other. I like vodka, salted octopus, and an occasional glass of wine. My dislikes are cakes, those that insult others and are unnecessarily mean, and those that have a superiority complex. Some of my hobbies include a little gardening, practicing my genjutsu and creating new ones, and singing.."

She was momentarily interrupted by Naruto when he whispered to Hinata, "She was very good at singing my brother and me to sleep when we were younger. I think that was one of the few things we were looking forward to when we went to bed."

That comment caused the red-eyed woman to blush before she continued, "I suppose my dreams for the future are to create and master genjutsu that even a dojutsu can't see through, maybe have a family if I ever settle down, and maybe someday see a certain blond become Hokage like he been saying since he could talk." She smiled at Naurto when she finished, who just sent a grin back toward her.

Yugao decided to just tell them who she was, "I'm Uzuki Yugao and I'm an ANBU Captain." She then pointed to Anko, who was spinning a kunai on her finger. "That crazy woman was the third member too Kurenai and my genin team, Mitarashi Anko." Anko looked up and sent a sadistic grin towards the genin, causing them all to flinch a little."

Now that the adults finished, it was the genin turn and Rin decided how they would continue, "Okay, we will go in alphabetical order of team and family name, since one team have members with the same surname they will continue in alphabetical order by their given name. So the order goes as followed: Sakura, Sasuke, Hariken, Naruto, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba."

When she finished Sakura prepared for her introduction. "My name is Haruno Sakura. The things that I like are dumplings, umeboshi, and umm..." She paused to glance at Sasuke, while almost everyone groaned in annoyance. "The things I dislike are spicy foods, frogs, people who make fun of me, and blonds." At this point the Uzumaki twins glared at her, knowing that she was particularly didn't like them and Ino. "My hobbies are quizzing myself, memorizing information, a little training, and umm.." She stopped again to glance at Sasuke. "My dreams for the future are to become a powerful kunoichi and..." She ended with stealing a few more glances at Sasuke, causing the others to sigh.

-_She will take some work to make into a decent kunoichi even if what the Hokage said was true.-_ Was the thought on Kakashi

Naruto picked the wrong moment to make another smart remark, "Isn't that cute Hariken, Pinky want to be the mother of even more little Uchiha bastards. I wonder if..."he never finished that sentence as he was suddenly slammed face first into the ground by they fist of a blushing Sakura. While most of the others stared at her in shock.

When she moved back to her seat Naruto removed his face from the cracked roof and Hariken let out a small whistle, "And here I thought you could go at least on day without damaging something or making her mad, come here and I'll see if you need to have Rin-nee-chan needs to fix anything." The two blonds them moved to sit behind the others.

_-Okay, maybe it won't be as hard as I thought make her a good kunoichi, though I wonder how strong she really is.-_ Kakashi was a little impressed by the girl's display of strength.

Sasuke still wore his same dark brooding look as he went next while ignoring the blonds. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't really like anything other than my mother. I have too many dislikes to list other than a pair of certain blond losers." Hariken had finished making sure Naruto was fine and was now being held back by his brother to keep him from harming the Uchiha male for his insult. "My only hobby is to training to get stronger. My dreams for the future...no my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain man." The adults expected that, team eight had a small idea what he meant since their parents told them about it a couple times before, Sakura thought he was extremely cool, and the twin were very glad that he said _a certain man_ instead of_ certain men_.

Now it was Hariken's turn. "My name is Uzumaki Hariken. My likes are cinnamon rolls, ramen, seafood, weapons, being with my friends, and my brother. My dislikes are mean people that think they are better than everyone, poorly made weapon, and the living male Uchiha." The last part he glared at Sasuke, though he really disliked Itachi more for killing so many people in Leaf and stealing his sword. "My hobbies are collecting weapons, painting or drawing, and practicing with my brother or Tenten. My dreams for the future, well I want to help my brother become Hokage and hopefully be at his side as the ANBU commander someday, get the rest of the village to acknowledge us, and have a family."

Next was Naruto, who just grinned to lighten the mood after his brother finished, "Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto and if my brother would get a hair cut we would look identical exception of our whisker like birthmarks. Hmm...I like ramen, fruit, chicken, nice people, our former guardian, my brother, and my friends. My dislikes are mean people, those that ignore or try to mistreat us, and most of the Hyuga except Hinata and her sister." Those that didn't know about the small history the twins had with the Hyuga were surprised that he said that about Hinata's clan. "My hobbies are training, gardening, and doing prank with my brother. My dreams for the future are to gain the respect and acceptance of everyone in the village by becoming the Hokage, other than that I guess making the village stronger and getting married." Evreyone stared at him, figuring he would say something about being Hokage.

The adults understood the dreams that Uzumaki siblings shared about a family, the Hokage had told them about that once. Even though they loved the four older kunoichi like sisters and there were others that cared for them, they never had a real family with a mother or father and there were no one else in the entire village shared blood with the two blonds. The kunoichi also noticed that Hariken mentioned Tenten and Naruto tried to sneak a subtle glance at Hinata when he said family.

Next was Shino of team eight. The usually silent boy organized his thoughts before his spoke, "My name is Aburame Shino. My likes are salads and observing insects. My dislikes are tofu, food with strong scents, and people that harm or kill insects without good reason. My hobbies are collecting and communicating with insects. My dreams for the future are to master all of my clan's jutsu and collect as many rare insects as possible." With his introduction over Shino sat down, most of the others noted that it was the most that they ever heard him say.

Hinata blushed a little as she prepared to introduce herself with her usually quiet voice. "My name is Hyuga Hinata. My likes are cinnamon rolls, senzai(red bean jam), green tea, being with my friends, and people that don't give up." The last part was barely above a whisper, but the sharp ears of the jonin and Uzumaki's heard her. "I dislike crabs, eel, mean people that insult others, and those that harm others for no reason. My hobbies are pressing flowers, training with Tenten-chan, and making medical creams. My dreams for the future is to be a great kunoichi, become a medic-nin, gain the respect and acceptance of both my father and clan, and to hopefully be married to the person that I want to be with." The last part was at a whisper that was just loud enough for everyone to hear while she blush.

Next was Kiba and he was planning to be just as loud as usually, "My name is Inuzuka Kiba and this is Akamaru." The small dog barked at his introduction, "My likes are dogs and beef jerky. My dislikes are cats, those that mistreat or dislike dogs, and those that think they are better than me. My hobbies are training with Akamaru, walking Akamaru, and creating jutsu that I can use with Akamaru." Some were starting to wonder if the brown haired boy did anything alone. "My goals is to learn all the Inuzuka clan jutsu and add more to it, become the Alpha male of my clan, and to get stronger."

With the introductions over it was time to explain to bring the children back to reality and Kakashi knew that he was going to enjoy the looks of shock on the faces he would witness. It was that reason that he chose to tell both teams, though he had to win a game of janken(rock, paper, scissors) against Anko since wanted that part despite not being the instructor of either team.

Kakashi decided to explain in his usual bored tone, "Well now that we are done with introductions I guess it's time to tell you about your final test. The academy graduation is really just a selection to pick those that have a chance become genin. Only three teams can be picked and with nine teams in all trying to become genin the failure rate is sisty-six percent. Those that fail their genin's final test will be sent back to the academy." Kakashi grinned under his mask as all seven of the ex-academy students were shocked, though Shino hid his surprise well.

"Well Kakashi and I talk. We decided to let him keep tradition. This test was given to all of us and was passed down from the Shodai and Nidaime Hokages. They made this test and used it on the Sandaime's genin team. The Sandaime then used it on the the Legendary Three Sannin. Then Jiraiya-sama used it on my sensai and Kakashi's sensai. Yugao explained that she and Anko were on my genin team while Rin and Kakashi were on the same team so all five of us did this same test." Kurenai explained. "So Kakashi will be giving his team that test while I give my team a different test.

Kakashi looked at his silent students and spoke, "The test would have been in the morning, but I decided that since there is light out we will have the test in ten minutes. You four have until sunset to pass or you will be sent back to the academy. Follow me to the training grounds and I'll explain the test there." The male jonin then jumped off the roof of the academy with his genin hopefuls to following him across the rooftops, leaving the other jonin and team eight on the roof.

Anko watched them leave and glanced at the others, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm following them. I want to see this." With that said she jumped off the roof after the departed team seven with Yugao and Rin right behind her.

Kurenai looked at her team and smiled, "This team will be a tracking and reconnaissance team if you become genin, so for your test we will wait eight minutes then try locating Kakashi's team. Then once you find him you are to remain hidden and watch their test, I will be in the area to see if or how quickly you are detected and if you retained the correct information. Do you understand?" The three nodded and a few minutes later they were gone.

-------------------------------

A few minutes of leaping from one roof to the next and five individuals arrived at a training area with three stumps. The jonin took out two silver bells and tied them to their waist as he looked at the four young shinobi in front of him.

Kakashi finally decided to speak, "This is known as the bell test, the goal is for you to get these two bells from me. The problem is that there are four of you and only two bells, so that means that two of you will definitely be going back to the academy. If none of you get a bell by sunset then all of you will be sent back, that leaves you with two hours. Good luck."

With that said all the genin jumped into the forest to hide, well half of them did. Two genin decided to stay where they were and glared at Kakashi, who just smiled under his mask while wondering what the two blonds were up to. The two blond boys decided to take a fighting stance, one that confused Kakashi since he didn't recognize it.

"Kakashi-sensai, we want you to fight us." Naruto yelled as he and his brother began to dash toward the male jonin. "We know all about this test since our parents both wrote about it in their journals when they first took this test." The two that was hiding were curious of what the two were doing and thought they were complete fools.

Kakashi considered pulling out his favorite perverted book, but then thought against it when he realized that he was about to fight two opponents whose skill level he had no idea of and they had an idea of the reason for the test. He sighed as he braced himself for a simple taijutsu fight. Naruto's fist came first toward the masked man's face and he simply blocked it with one hand, but when he did he noticed that there was a lot of power behind that punch and began to wonder if he should take the two a little more seriously. He didn't have long to think when Naruto retracted his fist and Hariken tried to deliver a kick to his midsection, which he ducked only to avoid another punch from Naruto. The older blond missed and hit the ground, making a small crater twice as big as his fist. The two blonds jumped a few feet back from the jonin, then they split up and tried to charge him from different sides. He decided to be careful of the two after that small display of power.

When they arrived on either side of the silver-haired man the Naruto began to throw punches toward his head while Hariken aimed for his chest, they figured that he would eventually slip if he had to guard two different areas of his body from two different attackers. Kakashi was quite impressed, their attacks and overall speed was higher than new graduates should be and they were giving him a decent spar with his sharingan-eye covered. -_Hokage-sama might be right about them being above genin, few lower chunin can even fight like this and I have a strange feeling that they are holding back.-_ Kakashi was able to think those few thoughts as he ducked another of Naruto's punches and blocked one of Hariken's.

He decided to end the show that his fellow jonin were watching so that they could test the other two, he knew that they came to see the test and didn't mind. He then angeled the two boys in just the right position and preformed his counterattack. Kakashi managed to punch Hariken in the chest and send him fifteen feet back, but he miss the other blond. Naruto the tried to send a punch into the older jonin's stomach, but Kakashi disappeared and reappeared behind the him before the young blond could react.

Kakashi then made the Tori handsigh while crouching down on the ground behind Naruto. The others watch in horror and curiosity at what the jonin was doing while the female jonin in the tree smacked their foreheads when they realized what he was doing.

"Don't let an enemy get behind you all the time." Was all the silver haired man said before calling out his attack, "Konohagakure Hiden: Taijutsu no Ōgi: Sennen Goroshi" (Hidden Leaf Secret: Taijutsu Supreme Technique: Thousand Years of Death). Sadly for the male jonin, something happened before his attack could connect with the blond. Hariken appeared just in time with a kick to the jonin in the side of his head and stopped his attack. With the jonin momentarily stunned Naruto quickly turned around and tried to punch Kakashi in the face again, but the jonin used Kawarimi no Jutsu and the blond only hit the log that the jonin switched with, which splintered into thousands of pieces from the punch.

Kakashi was now watching the two boys from the trees and thinking how he could get the drop on them, they were both better than he anticipated. "Hmm...maybe I better start taking them both more seriously, it seems that underestimating them could be a terrible mistake."

"I agree Kakashi-sensai, they could be deadly when they want." Kakashi heard the familiar voice of one of the blonds and turned to see Naruto standing next to him. "Don't worry, I'm just a kage bunshin. The real me is still on the field." He was shocked that the blond could get that close to him undetected and it was just a clone.

_-Seems the rumors are true, they can move undetected if they want and even make solid clones. I'll really need to keep an eye on them-_ Kakashi then felt a large amount of chakra building up in the clone and his one visible eyebrow raised as he wondered what it was doing, then he remembered the other jutsu that were used with clones and jumped out of the tree before it exploded. -_They can also use Bunshin Daibakuha?_(Clone Great Explosion)_ I really need to be careful with them if they can use such high level techniques without me noticing. I have to remember not to underestimate Arashi-sensai's children again.-_

When the smoke cleared all that was left of the tree was a stump surrounded by pieces of smoldering wood and leaves. Seconds later a frustrated Kakashi appeared out of the forest with the the brass bells on his waist. He looked at the two smiling boys when Hariken spoke up, "I think you overdid it again Naruto. Your clone was suppose to let him know that we could find him without being noticed, not turn him into ashes."

Naruto just laughed "True, but that was funny, right?" Hariken shook his head, but laughed anyway.

Kakashi was about to grab the boys when they disappeared in a puff of smoke, they were clones too. That distraction was the moment that Sasuke was waiting for when threw several shuriken and struck Kakashi, but he used Kawarimi to escape again. Sasuke then began to run to a new location now that his position was discovered. He soon ran into Kakashi and after a short battle he ended up with his head sticking out of the ground. As he began to try to get free, Sasuke started wondering how the twins were able to do so well against Kakashi, he had to admit that the two trying to each get a bell together were more likely to succeed than one trying alone. He soon heard a scream and after twenty more minutes of struggling he was found by Sakura, who was about to faint for some reason when she saw Sasuke. She managed to stay conscious for Sasuke to explain his situation and help him out of the ground, but sadly they were out of time when they noticed the sky changing color. As they were walking back to the stumps Sasuke was telling Sakure that he realized too late that the test was about team work and soon she put all the pieces together.

The four students them met back at the stumps and looked at Kakashi, who was sitting on the center stump. "Well it seems that all of you now have the right idea, but sadly none of you were able to get a bell. Hariken and Naruto had the right idea from the start, but decided that the two of them was enough to challenge me instead of the entire team. Sasuke thought that he could take me alone until he replayed my fight with the twins in his mind. Despite the good things I heard about your intelligence Sakura you were so concerned about Sasuke that you didn't make any plans other than hide and locate him. If you want to be shinobi you have to stop acting like kids and take things seriously."

The four students then lowered their heads as they were scolded for their actions. The jonin then disappeared and reappeared behind Sakura. He then placed a kunai to her throat.

"Suppose an enemy takes a hostage for instance. Hariken, kill Naruto or Sakura dies!" Kakashi's voice was cold and frightening the girl.

Hariken looked at the terrified pink haired girl being held by their jonin-sensai, then at his brother. He then flicked his wrist and a kunai slipped in his hand from his sleeve, he then threw it at his brother. The kunai struck Naruto in the neck and he began to fall to the ground, everyone was stunned that Hariken would kill his own brother with almost no hesitation. In the trees a pale-eyed girl was about to cry and Kakashi was starting to wonder if he went too far, but then he felt a kunai at his own throat and a sudden change in the girl he was holding with a kunai pressed against his ribs

"If you think that one of us would kill the other for anything, that we don't have backup plans for escaping with our lives and our allies lives despite how we feel about them, or that we don't take life seriously then you obviously don't have the slightest clue about us Kakashi-sensai." A cold voice sounded behind Kakashi, he knew it was Naruto and he also knew he could escape despite the situation.

Kakashi then looked at the body of 'Naruto' only to see that it was gone and the only evidence that it was there was the kunai that was in his neck sitting unstained on the ground. -_They destroyed a Kage Bunshin to distract me and with me off guard Naruto was able to get the drop on me while Hariken used Kawarimito get Sakura to safety. I wouldn't be surprised if these two are bunshins too. Seems that the blonds had some skills, I should have guessed that already with what he heard about their lives.- _He smiled when he heard the part about them having a plan for escaping with their lives and the lives of their allies._ -It looks like I'm going to pass my first group.-_

"Well with your skills, the fact that you care more about you allies than I anticipated, and you know that the solution for the test was team work I suppose you can pass. Congratulations, you are all genin and your lives as true shinobi of Leaf has started." The clones released Kakashi and disappeared when he started talking in his normal tone.

The happy genin were all about to go celebrate when Hariken stopped everyone, "So Kakashi sensai what do I do with these?" He then held up a pair of silver bells and everyone but Naruto stared at him in shock, even the spectators in the trees.

Kakashi then looked down at his waist and noticed a pair of small brass bells. "I can't believe that I missed something so obvious, I was so concerned with feeling the weight of the bells and the ringing that I didn't notice that they were a different color. Okay you two, when did you switch the bells?" He and everyone else were wondering that one question.

Naruto decided to answer, "He did that when you punched him in our fight earlier. As he was being thrown back by the force of your punch he caught the real ones in his sandals and I put the fake ones on you when I ducked your punch while I counterattacked, even that exploding clone and the others were sent to keep you focusing on us instead of the bells."

Hariken nodded, "Back when we were in the orphanage the mean owner always took our things and locked them away or did that with the food when we were still hungry, so we had learned different ways of stealing the key that hung off his belt without him knowing. Doing that for three years even as toddlers is hard to forget." Hariken's voice had a bit of sadness in it, but he quickly covered it up and smiled. "Well you said we should celebrate, should we invite Hinata's team? I'm sure that she would like to eat with us after that show they just seen."

Sasuke and Sakura looked confused, but Naruto nodded, "You all can come out now! We spend most of our days avoiding many chunin, jonin, and ANBU after pulling large pranks, so detecting all of you was pretty easy."

When he finished talking the four hidden jonin and three genin all emerged from the forests. Hinata congratulated the twins while the four other genin were wondering how the blonds knew they were there. Kurenai soon told the team that they passed and the seven genin went to celebrate while the five jonin went to report to the Hokage, they would start their missions the next day.

**A/N:** The next chapter should be the Land of Waves with a few differences, I already planned for Haku to live and I'm trying to decide if Zabuza should live or not since either wouldn't harm my story. Konohamaru will appear in the next chapter. I hope that you liked this chapter and the few changes.

I finally finished the rewrite and hopefully the next chapter will be ready within a week or so, though finals are next soon. These chapters would have been up last month, but some non-story related complications delayed me.


End file.
